Ballando con il Diavolo , Tango con el Diablo
by Sonia Loram
Summary: Mafia!AU. Tras el asesinato de su padre, Veneziano es el próximo objetivo de la banda de Il Russo. Romano debe encargarse de protegerlo... pero la cosa se complica cuando se enamora de un español que hace que su fe se tambalee. Principalmente Spamano y Gerita. (Arte de la portada por MoonyL00ny en DeviantArt)
1. 1 Plata y Fuego

**¡ATENCIÓN! Este fanfiction contiene escenas de sexo (yaoi), lenguaje obsceno y muerte de personajes. Aunque toma como base la mafia italiana/siciliana y su época, algunos elementos dispares pueden ser introducidos para amoldarse a los personajes de Hetalia (por ejemplo, no sólo los italianos ingresan en la mafia).**

**PAREJAS: **Principalmente Spamano y Gerita, aunque se tocan muchas otras.

.

**RANGOS PRINCIPALES DE LA MAFIA SICILIANA **– Para vuestra información.

Capi di Tutti Capi (jefe de todo) Don (jefe de una mafia) Sottocapo = Consiglieri (consejero) Caporegime (jefe de las familias) Capodecime (Jefe de una banda) Soldado Asociado.

.

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES – **Son tan numerosos que iré apuntando los detalles que se vayan conociendo en orden de aparición, y actualizaré la lista en cada episodio, por si el lector se pierde. Más tarde aparecerán otros personajes, como Finlandia.

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22, Don - Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Bella "Gatta Bianca", 27, Soldado - Bélgica

Arthur "Sly" Kirkland, 26, Caporegime - Inglaterra

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 32, Consigliere - Francia

Heracles "Pensatore" Karpusi, 29, Soldado - Grecia

Gilbert "Red Eye" Beilschmidt, 26, Soldado - Prusia

Elizabeta Héderváry, 27 - Hungría

Roderich Edelstein, 31 - Austria

Ludwig Beilschmidt, 21 - Alemania

"Il Russo", Don - Rusia

Feliciano "Veneziano" Vargas, 18 - Norte de Italia

Berwald "Scarface" Oxenstierna, 39, Capodecime - Suecia

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25 - España

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes descritos en este fic no pertenecen a la autora del mismo. Una lástima, en serio. Gracias por leer, y espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1. Plata y fuego.<p>

El italiano alisó la chaqueta de su traje, la levantó un poco por detrás y, con cuidado de no arrugarla, se sentó en la silla de metal. Se quitó la fedora listada y la dejó en el mantel. Después desdobló el periódico, y sus ojos comenzaron a barrer distraídamente los titulares. Parecía que la Liga Juvenil Siciliana había armado un escándalo en el sur de la ciudad. Pero eso no era un problema para el italiano. O al menos, no debía serlo.

"¿Qué desea, señor?"

El italiano miró a la camarera. Tenía un fuerte acento extranjero, puede que americano. Pidió un cappuccino, esperó a que se fuera y luego miró el reloj. Las nueve. Los dedos del italiano tamborilearon en la mesa, mientras éste examinaba la calle de arriba abajo con gesto impaciente. Los setos de grandes casas unifamiliares cercaban el otro lado de la calle. En ellas, familias ricas empezaban a despertar y bajaban a los amplios salones para encontrar el desayuno sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, el servicio se encargaba de lavar y tender la ropa, y sacar la basura. Era sábado, por lo que el café estaba vacío, aparte de la ociosa camarera, que preparaba la barra para los clientes que empezarían a llegar de un momento a otro, y un viejo canoso sentado en una esquina del restaurante. Vestía una gabardina, con el cuello subido para taparse la cara, y unas gafas de sol que le cubrían los ojos, ocultando sus rasgos y haciéndole irreconocible. En cualquier otro punto de Italia, esa manera de ocultar la identidad habría llamado mucho la atención. Pero allí, en pleno sur, en la decadente ciudad de Porto Speranza, no era difícil encontrarse con personas que fingían no ser nadie. La camarera miraba al viejo de reojo, y sus ojos reflejaban cierta inquietud. Al italiano no le extrañó; tenía toda la razón del mundo para tenerle miedo. Bajo la manga derecha de la gabardina sobresalía el tatuaje de los "Serpenti d'Argento", una de las familias mafiosas más conocidas del lugar.

Miró su reloj. Las nueve y un minuto. La camarera salió del recinto, rodeando las mesas deliberadamente para no acercarse al anciano, y dejó el café delante del italiano con un "que le aproveche" y una sonrisa. El italiano le devolvió una sonrisa ensayada, y ella volvió al recinto. Volvió a mirar la calle. En ese momento, la verja de hierro macizo de una de las mansiones se abría con un chirrido y una criada morena y delgada salía de allí, arrastrando tras de sí una bolsa de basura. El italiano lanzó una mirada furtiva a la camarera. Ella hablaba con alguien de la cocina, algo alarmada, y una voz tranquilizadora le respondía. Rió por lo bajo. Debía ser nueva en la ciudad. Y a él le convenía que el mafioso le hubiera llamado tanto la atención; así no se fijaría en él.

Volvió a abrir el periódico y esperó, escuchando el sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban. Vió por el rabillo del ojo cómo la criada morena pasaba por su lado con la bolsa de basura. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó unas pocas liras y las dejó en la mesa. Se levantó, dio un par de buches al café, notando su boca arder; se puso el sombrero y comenzó a andar tras la criada tranquilamente. Anduvo calle abajo, siguiendo a la mujer a un par de metros sin quitarle la vista de encima. Al pasar por al lado del cristal reflectante de un escaparate, examinó el reflejo disimuladamente para ver si alguien le seguía. Comprobó con satisfacción que la criada hacía lo mismo y se percataba de su presencia.

Llegaron al contenedor. Ella se paró para tirar la bolsa. Él la pasó, sin siquiera mirarla, y giró a la derecha en el primer callejón. Un coche negro le esperaba allí aparcado. El italiano se giró y se apoyó en el maletero. En ese momento, la criada entraba en el callejón, quitándose la peluca morena para dejar al descubierto su cabellera rubia, recogida en un moño bajo.

"Dos minutos tarde, Gatta Bianca."

Ella sonrió mientras él la agarraba por la cintura y la pegaba bruscamente a su cuerpo, besándola firmemente. Ella dejó que sus labios recorrieran su cuello, le quitó el gorro y se lo puso con un gesto coqueto. El italiano la soltó y abrió la puerta del coche. Unos segundos más tarde, estaban sentados en el coche, en silencio, saliendo del callejón. El italiano dio marcha adelante, y el coche avanzó calle abajo, alejándose del lugar.

El ruido de una explosión rompió el silencio de la mañana, iniciando una sinfonía de graznidos y gritos de terror. _'_La Gatta' rió, satisfecha por el resultado de su trabajo. Una media sonrisa apareció en la cara del italiano mientras su pie pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

Nadie se mete con el puto Lovino Vargas.

.

.

Arthur 'Sly' Kirkland estudió el boceto una vez más, y sujetando las pinzas firmemente, introdujo el mechón de pelo rojizo a través de la tela en el ángulo adecuado. Lo aseguró con cuidado, y examinó si quedaba natural en contraste con el resto del pelo. La puerta del sótano se abrió de par en par, y una voz alta y de fuerte acento francés se elevó tras él.

"¡Ah! ¿Otra de tus pelucas, Sly? Para un nuevo trabajo, supongo."

El inglés ni se inmutó. Terminó tranquilamente de colocar el siguiente mechón, un poco más oscuro que el anterior, y sólo entonces levantó la lupa de la cinta que estaba atada a su cabeza y se giró para mirar al francés. Este había cruzado la habitación con una botella de vino en la mano y un par de copas y se había sentado en el pequeño sofá de terciopelo que había pegado a una de las paredes.

"Eso es información clasificada."

El francés se rió. Llevaba el pelo dorado recogido en una apretada coleta, de la cual se escapaban unos cuantos mechones ondulados que enmarcaban su cara y resaltaban sus ojos azules. La camisa roja hacía juego con la cinta de su fedora, y su traje negro y liso parecía sacado del mejor sastre italiano. Su complexión perfecta, su voz suave, su piel blanca y su sonrisa seductora completaban el cuadro, y hacían de él el mayor seductor de toda la isla de Sicilia, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. "Oh, vamos, Sly. Soy tu superior, el consiglieri, ya sabes. A mí puedes contármelo." Descorchó la botella, olió el corcho con un gesto pedantemente refinado, y un gruñido de satisfacción salió de su boca. Empezó a llenar las copas. "Buen vino. El vino italiano es magnífico. Después del francés, por supuesto." Sujetó en alto una de sus copas, ofreciéndosela. "¿Una copa?"

Arthur fijó sus ojos verdes en él, molesto.

"Las órdenes vienen del Don, y no tengo permiso para informar a nadie de mis actividades, ni siquiera al segundo al mando, Ace. Y no, no quiero vino. Estoy trabajando."

"Haces honor a tu nacionalidad. Estirado como todos los inglesitos."

"Pues tú haces honor a tu apodo, 'Asso di Cuore'. _You're a complete ass_-o."

"Honhonhon~ Ah, el humor inglés. Es tan malo como su comida."

Arthur iba a gritarle una respuesta no muy apropiada para un gentleman, pero la puerta del sótano volvió a abrirse y se llevó la mano al revólver instintivamente.

"Tranquilo, Sly. Somos nosotros. Ya estamos aquí."

Arthur se relajó al ver a Gatta Bianca y a Romano en la puerta. De la sonrisa de felicidad de 'La Gatta' pudo deducir que la misión había ido como la seda. La cara de Romano, el Don de su banda, estaba cruzada casi indefinidamente por una mueca de enojo o indiferencia, y esa vez no era una excepción. El italiano entró en la habitación con la mano en la cintura de la rubia belga, y cogió la copa de vino que aun descansaba en la mesa, apurándola de un trago. Ace hizo una mueca de disgusto, y acusó al italiano de no saber apreciar el buen vino. Romano lo ignoró completamente, y se dirigió a Arthur de manera directa y algo brusca.

"¿Qué tal va la peluca?"

El inglés se la mostró. Romano asintió.

"¿Crees que le irá bien a La Gatta?"

Arthur bufó, algo molesto. "La pregunta sobra. Si usted no confiara en mis habilidades, no me habría aceptado en su banda."

"Por supuesto, Sly." Romano desfrunció el ceño, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que Arthur había visto nunca en su cara sin que mediara el alcohol. "Tus disfraces son los mejores de toda Italia. Y probablemente de todo el continente."

"No es necesaria tal adulación. Tengo conocimiento de la gran calidad de mis disfraces. Ahora, si me disculpa, volveré a mi trabajo."

Romano enarcó las cejas, divertido. Luego dejó la copa en la mesa y se dirigió al francés.

"Asso, buen amigo mío, acompáñame. Debo ir a ver a Veneziano."

Arthur miró con interés cómo el francés asentía y le acompañaba a la salida. Sólo cuatro personas conocían verdaderamente quién era Veneziano. Una era Romano, la otra, Ace; después su cuidador, Pensatore, y por último, Veneziano mismo.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara, miró intrigado a Gatta Bianca. La belga le devolvió una mirada curiosa.

.

.

Gilbert "Red Eye" Beilschmidt deleitaba su vista desde el patio comunal de su casa. En el balcón de la casa de enfrente, su amor desde la más tierna infancia, Elizabeta Héderváry, cosía las piezas de una chaqueta mientras entonaba una antigua canción húngara. Su pelo castaño oscuro caía en tirabuzones sobre su pecho, y sus ojos dorados destellaban con dulzura. El corazón de Gilbert se derretía con cada nota, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa idiota se formara en sus labios.

Elizabeta dejó de cantar cuando se dio cuenta de que su acosador particular la observaba. Dejando su labor sobre una mesilla, se levantó y se asomó sobre la barandilla. "Buenos días, Gilbert. Tan encantadoramente espeluznante como siempre. ¿Es que no sabes que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una bella señorita sin que ésta lo sepa?"

La sonrisa de Gilbert se tornó pícara. "Oh, lo sé de sobra, Liz. Pero no sabía que las brujas gruñonas entraran en la categoría de 'bellas señoritas'."

"Oh, ja, ja, Gilbert. Muy, muy divertido. Tienes suerte de que no pueda retorcerte el cuello desde aquí."

"No te tengo miedo. Sé que estás loquita por mí."

Elizabeta extendió el brazo y fingió que podía aplastar la cabeza del prusiano con su pulgar e índice. Gilbert se rió ante su cara de concentración, e hizo como si el gesto tuviera efecto.

"¡Agh, no, Liz! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Tengo un hermano al que alimentar, ten piedad!"

Ella se rió, divertida. Con los codos en la barandilla, entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos. "Eres un verdadero payaso, Gilbert."

Gilbert le guiñó un ojo. "Sólo para mi chica."

Ella suspiró. "Gilbert, yo no soy tu—" Una voz del interior de la casa le interrumpió.

"Señorita, el señor Edelstein ha venido de visita."

"¡Ah! ¡Hazlo pasar!"

Gilbert bufó y puso los brazos en jarras. "¿Otra vez ese estirado? Elizabeta, aun puedes dejar a ese tío y venir con un hombre de verdad."

"Oh, vamos, Gilbert. Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo mientras tengas ese tatuaje en la espalda."

Gilbert se llevó la mano a la parte baja de su espalda, instintivamente. La marca de la banda a la que pertenecía descansaba allí, en forma de rosa azul sobre la cruz negra teutónica. Era obligatorio tatuarse la rosa azul si pertenecías a la banda de 'Il Russo'. La cruz hacía referencia a su origen prusiano. No era el único tatuaje que poseía. Los picos de estrella en su hombro indicaban el número de asesinatos que había cometido hasta el momento.

"Pero Lizzie, ¿qué daño te hace que acose a un par de personas de vez en cuando? ¡Ni siquiera las conoces! ¿Qué más da?"

Ella se enfadó en seguida. "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Gilbert? ¿Te has parado a pensar que también haces daño a los seres queridos de esas personas? ¡Si no te conociera tan bien, pensaría que eres un monstruo!"

Gilbert iba a contestar algo ingenioso, pero un hombre apareció en el balcón con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

"Buenos días, mi querida Eliza."

Gilbert miró disgustado como a ella se le iluminaba la cara al oír su voz y se giraba con una sonrisa hacia el apuesto austriaco. Él hizo una reverencia de manual y le entregó las rosas pomposamente.

"Oh, Roderich, no debiste haberte molestado… Son preciosas." Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para el horror de Gilbert. "¿Son de tu jardín?"

El ajustó sus gafas con el índice, en un gesto tímido, mientras desviaba la mirada nerviosamente. Gilbert habría jurado que el muy imbécil se estaba sonrojando. "Por supuesto, querida. Las cultivé especialmente para ti."

"¡Roderich! ¡Qué bonito! Ven, vamos a buscarle un jarrón. ¡Ah, espera un momento!" Se asomó de nuevo por el balcón. "Discúlpanos, Gilbert, pero Roderich y yo vamos a salir. Ya hablaremos luego."

"Sí, vale. No te preocupes, Liz. Diviértete." El sorprendido Roderich se llevó una mirada fulminante de Gilbert antes de que su novia tirara de su muñeca hacia el interior de la casa.

Gilbert se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su propia casa, maldiciendo por lo bajo en alemán. Maldito político estirado con sus malditas gafas y su maldito pelo repeinado y sus malditos modales perfectos y su maldito dinero Y SUS MALDITAS ROSAS DE MIERDA, ¡MALDITA SEA!

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Gilbert abrió la enorme puerta del garaje de una patada, reventando la cerradura. Desde dentro le recibió la voz grave y aburrida de su hermano menor.

"No me lo digas; otra vez Roderich y Elizabeta."

Su hermano estaba sentado ante la mesa de trabajo que ocupaba gran parte del garaje convertido en taller, destornillador en mano, trabajando en su proyecto. A su alrededor se esparcían numerosas herramientas, pinceles, piezas metálicas de toda forma y tamaño, y una lata de aceite. Sobre la mesa había todo tipo de artefactos hechos a mano, la mayoría tapados por sucias lonas para evitar las miradas de los vecinos curiosos. Las desnudas paredes de hormigón sostenían pesadas estanterías llenas de cachivaches y juguetes que su hermano había diseñado y construido con sus propias manos. Gilbert respiró hondo para calmarse.

"Uh, siento lo de la cerradura, Ludwig."

"No importa; la última vez compré un par extra. Después la arreglo." Ludwig se limpió las manos manchadas de grasa en el delantal de trabajo. "¿Sabes? Quizás deberías dejar esa banda mafiosa. Así tendrías más posibilidades de recuperar a Elizabeta."

"No seas inocente, Ludwig. Nadie deja la banda de Il Russo… vivo." Gilbert se asomó sobre el hombro de su hermano. "¿Qué tal va esa nueva arma?"

"Casi está. Pero no me termina de convencer el diseño. Le falta algo… Le falta belleza."

Gilbert se rió. Su hermano siempre estaba con el rollo de la búsqueda de la belleza, y nunca estaba satisfecho con nada de lo que hacía. Nada era lo suficientemente bello para él. En realidad, la idea de que alguien como su hermano dedicara todo su esfuerzo a intentar capturar la belleza en cada uno de sus diseños le parecía irrisoria. Y con alguien como su hermano quería decir alguien tan corpulento e imponente, tan repeinado y con la mirada tan glacial como el rubio alemán sentado ante él. "Bueno, Ludwig. Sólo te pido que sea eficaz. La belleza es opcional."

Ludwig se encogió de hombros. "Si lo que quieres es algo horrible pero potente, lo tendré terminado para esta tarde. Pero no pienso estampar mi firma sobre esta aberración."

"Lo que tú digas, hermanito." Gilbert se desperezó, bostezando ruidosamente. "Bueno, voy a descansar. Tengo una noche ajetreada por delante. Parece que han dinamitado una de las casas de la Avenida Grande esta mañana, sobre las nueve. Una camarera asustada ha dicho ver al viejo de los 'Serpenti d'Argento' en su cafetería justo antes de la explosión. Il Russo está que echa chispas porque iba a hacer negocio con esa familia, así que querrá que yo vaya a cazar un par de serpientes, tú ya me entiendes."

Ludwig asintió. "Yo puede que vaya más tarde un rato a mi banco de siempre a buscar inspiración." Su voz se volvió un poco más seria. "Ten cuidado, hermano."

Gilbert le revolvió el cuidadosamente repeinado cabello, arrancando un quejido de su hermano menor.

"No te preocupes, Ludwig. No me pasará nada. Recuerda que en lo mío soy increíble."

.

.

Feliciano Vargas balanceaba los pies sentado en la banqueta de su piano. Con el índice y el corazón separaba dos de las tiras de la cortinilla que le separaba del mundo exterior, y que siempre permanecía cerrada. Examinaba la calle atentamente. Siempre el mismo paisaje, siempre el mismo cuadro gris: el mismo cielo gris, el mismo parque gris con sus grises verjas, los bancos grises y la acera gris, por donde circulaban personas grises y aburridas; los mismos coches grises que pasaban todos los días por allí en un círculo vicioso que parecía no acabar nunca. Feliciano se sabía de memoria cada grieta de la acera, cada chicle pegado a las baldosas; había contado y recontado las barras metálicas de la verja una y otra vez, e incluso los árboles visibles desde su ventana; jugaba a recordar las matrículas y modelos de los coches, y saludaba mentalmente a la gente que pasaba casi todos los días por su pequeño ángulo de visión. Incluso les había puesto nombre. Lo mejor era cuando el chico de los periódicos – Marco era el nombre perfecto para él – se paraba justo bajo su ventana y recitaba en voz alta los titulares de los periódicos. Entonces no se sentía tan separado del mundo, tan enjaulado en esa maldita casa.

Con un suspiro, miró el interior de su habitación. El suelo era de mármol y estaba cubierto por una tupida alfombra verde y dorada. Las paredes eran paneles de madera blancos, decorados por falsas columnas de yeso que sostenían un techo a medio pintar. Todas las tardes, Feliciano cogía su pincel, se subía a su escalerilla y comenzaba a dibujar sobre el techo cuidadosamente. Dibujaba nubes, y ángeles, y santos. Dibujaba cervatillos y animales exóticos. Dibujaba unicornios y dragones. Dibujaba sus escenas favoritas de las historias que había oído sobre dioses griegos y monstruos increíbles. Dibujaba amantes que observaban aquel mundo fantástico, perdidos en un abrazo, bajo un falso y magnífico atardecer. Feliciano suspiró de nuevo. Hacía dos años que no había visto un atardecer. Su ventana daba al Este.

No habían muchos más muebles a su alrededor, si el piano y el violín no se contaban como muebles. Apenas unas ligeras cortinas de seda blanca en la ventana, una mesa decorada con un jarrón vacío y un sofá tapizado a juego con la alfombra. Y sobre ese sofá dormía la única compañía que tenía: su medio primo griego, Heracles Karpusi. Su pelo largo y oscuro se esparcía descuidado sobre el cojín, y su boca emitía pequeños ronquidos. Su gato atigrado, Aquiles, dormía sobre su estómago, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. Heracles era muy amable con él; le contaba leyendas de su tierra, e historias sobre su querida madre cuando era joven. Y Feliciano le quería muchísimo. Pero no era suficiente. Anhelaba el contacto humano, el aire libre, los bailes en los bares, invitar a cenar a chicas guapas, oler las flores, pasear bajo el sol y bajo las estrellas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, y dio un gritillo de alegría cuando vio el coche negro de su hermano aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Heracles y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"¡Primo! ¡Heracles! ¡Vamos, despierta, que ahí está mi hermano! No querrás que te riña por dormirte y no vigilarme, ¿no?"

Tras unos cuantos cachetes en las mejillas, Heracles despertó y bostezó perezosamente, incorporándose y tirando al gato en el proceso, que dio un bufido y se fue de allí con la cola alta, como indignado. Feliciano corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, nervioso, sin poder quedarse quieto. Heracles, lentamente, arrastró los pies hacia la puerta del apartamento. Antes de llegar, llamaron usando cierto patrón. Golpe, dos golpes, golpe, tres golpes. Lovino ahogó un grito nervioso, pasándose las manos por el pelo una y otra vez, mientras Heracles llegaba finalmente a la puerta.

"Si es publicidad, no me interesa." Dijo, monótonamente.

"Traemos noticias desde Roma, quizás eso te interese más."

Heracles descorrió los cerrojos y abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía colgada a su cuello. "Respuesta correcta. Bienvenidos."

Lovino entró en la habitación, seguido de Francis, y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente tras ellos. En cuestión de segundos, Feliciano se había lanzado a los brazos de su hermano, casi llorando de felicidad.

"¡LOVINO! ¡LOVINO, HAS VENIDO A VERME!"

"Uh, Veneziano, por favor, contrólate—"

"¡No! ¡No me llames Veneziano! ¡Ese es mi nombre para los desconocidos! ¡Yo soy Feliciano! ¡Tu hermano, Feliciano! ¡No lo olvides!"

Lovino sonrió tiernamente y le abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza.

"Claro que no, Feliciano, Feli. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de eso, si todo lo que hago lo hago por ti?"

El abrazo se mantuvo durante un rato. Heracles saludó perezosamente al francés con un "¡eh, Asso!" desganado. Francis le devolvió una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal, Pensatore? Anda, ve a dar una vuelta esta tarde. Nosotros vigilamos a Feliciano hasta la noche." Heracles cedió la llave al francés y se fue. Francis se encargó de echar los cerrojos y la llave. Mientras tanto, Lovino tiraba de su hermano hasta la habitación del piano.

Lovino y Francis se sentaron en el sofá, y Feliciano arrastró la banqueta del piano delante suya y se sentó felizmente. Estaba tan emocionado de tener visita. Aunque siempre le visitara la misma gente. Le daba igual. Era su hermano querido. Y Francis, al que consideraba su tío porque había sido como un hermano para su padre, Adriano. Y siempre le contaba historias de cuando su hermano y él eran niños, y todo era mejor, y la vida era divertida y simple, y no existía el miedo. Y su padre aun no había muerto de un balazo en el estómago.

"¡Lovino, llevas más de una semana sin venir, me tenías preocupado!"

"No te preocupes por mí, hermano. Se cuidar de mí mismo. Siempre que no hagas locuras, todo irá bien. Así que ni se te ocurra salir de la casa."

Feliciano infló las mejillas. "Lo sé, Lovi. Es sólo que, jo, me aburro mucho… Si al menos me dejaras salir al balcón, sólo un ratito—"

Lovino se levantó de repente, levantó a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa, tirando la banqueta estrepitosamente, y lo estampó violentamente contra el piano, aprisionándolo, la cara encendida de furia.

"NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR LA VENTANA SIQUIERA. ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE MATEN? ¡DIME! ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE LA BANDA DE IL RUSSO TE DE UN TIRO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO PARA MANTENERTE A SALVO? ¡DIME!"

"He… hermano… yo…"

"¡HABLA, MALDITA SEA! ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES ACOMPAÑAR A PAPÁ? ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES? ¡ESTOY MALGASTANDO MI VIDA EN TI, ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE MANTENERTE CON VIDA, JODER!"

"¡Romano, ya basta!"

La voz de Francis le hizo volver en sí, y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo horrible que era lo que acababa de decir. La cara de su hermano reflejaba puro terror, y por sus pálidas mejillas corrían dos regueros de lágrimas.

"Hermano… me haces daño… el piano, se clava en mi espalda…"

Lovino lo soltó y dio un par de pasos atrás, sin saber qué hacer. No quería que su hermano recordara sus visitas así, con violencia. No quería tratar a su hermano de ese modo.

"Feli… Feliciano… perdóname, por favor. Yo sólo…"

Feliciano estalló en sollozos, ocultando la cara entre sus manos.

"¡Lo siento, Lovino! ¡Siento estar estropeando tu vida! ¡Siento que te veas obligado a protegerme! ¡Ojalá Il Russo me hubiera matado! ¡Así tendrías una vida normal, y una casa, y unos amigos con los que ir al cine, y seguirías viviendo en Roma y no en esta ciudad de mala muerte!"

Lovino le rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra él, besando su pelo, su frente, sus húmedas mejillas, acariciando su suave pelo.

"¡No te cambiaría por nada del mundo, Feli! ¡Por nada, ¿me oyes? Si te perdiera… ¡Si te perdiera, moriría! Soy un idiota, un estúpido. Nada de lo que he dicho es verdad. Por favor, Feli, no llores. No llores, o lloraré yo, y tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿me oyes?"

Las manos de Lovino temblaban, y Feliciano no quería que su hermano llorase, así que se calmó un poco y le devolvió el abrazo, intentando parecer tranquilo. Qué idiota se sentía al pensar que había tenido miedo de su hermano, aunque hubiera sido por un segundo. Feliciano sintió a Lovino hipar suavemente.

"Te quiero, Feliciano."

Feliciano apretó el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti, Lovino. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero."

Lovino le dio un último beso en la frente, sujetó las manos de su hermano entre las suyas y le miró con una sonrisa.

"Ahora vamos a ver esa espalda, ¿vale? Esperemos que no sea nada grave, porque tu piel es muy fina."

Feliciano asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Desde el sofá, Francis admiraba la preciosa relación que tenían los hermanos. Su padre habría estado orgulloso.

.

.

Gilbert "Red Eye" Beilschmidt recorría los oscuros callejones del muelle enfundado en su gabardina, con la mano derecha en la cartuchera, y la otra sujetando un pedazo de papel. Volvió a leer las instrucciones. "Reúnete con 'Scarface' en el almacén de rosas cuando los cuernos maten al dios". Malditos mensajes en semi-clave. "Almacén de rosas". Seguro que no se trataba de una floristería – no era el estilo del jefe. Y los únicos almacenes aislados que conocía eran los del muelle. No tenía ni idea de lo que eran las rosas. "Cuando los cuernos maten al dios". Se referiría a los cuernos de la luna, seguramente. Y el dios Apolo era el sol, así que que la luna matara al sol quería decir al atardecer. Gilbert se felicitó a sí mismo por no ser un completo idiota. Ahora sólo tenía que buscar el significado de las malditas rosas.

"¡Eh, guapo! ¿Quieres divertirte?"

Unas prostitutas le llamaban desde la puerta de uno de los almacenes. Gilbert se quedó mirándolas, pensativo. ¿Podían la rosas simbolizar a las prostitutas, las comerciantes del amor?

… No, el jefe nunca se ponía tan poético. Críptico sí, pero no poético. Pasó de largo, ganándose algunos insultos y dedos levantados. No se imaginaba al jefe escribiendo algo positivo sobre las prostitutas. En realidad, no se podía imaginar al jefe, porque nunca le había visto. Il Russo tenía a sus hombres diseminados por varias ciudades, y solía utilizar mensajeros para movilizar a sus tropas, e informadores para controlar las actividades en curso. Él, mientras tanto, permanecía en su sede en Roma, aunque nadie sabía nunca a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba. Según se decía, a veces cambiaba de lugar en su búsqueda de la familia Vargas para un ajuste de cuentas… aunque Gilbert no estaba informado de por qué quería vengarse de esa familia tan obsesivamente. Vale, eran como un grano en el culo y a veces le estropeaban el negocio, pero de ahí a que quisiera vengarse personalmente había un trecho. Il Russo nunca hacía el trabajo sucio, siempre enviaba a alguien. Era tan temido y poderoso como para no manchar sus manos de sangre indigna. Que quisiera matar con sus propias manos a los Vargas se le antojaba extraño.

El sol ya se había puesto, y la luz comenzaba a escasear. De repente, un olor dulzón impregnó el aire, mezclándose nauseabundamente con el hedor de las algas descompuestas y el salitre. Miró alrededor en busca de la fuente de aquel aroma discordante, y enseguida lo localizó: un arbusto de rosas azules salía de una de las ventanas rotas de un almacén. Vaya. Lo de las rosas no era un mensaje en clave, entonces. Ahora se sentía como un idiota. Miró alrededor para comprobar que no le perseguían y luego empujó la pesada puerta de madera. El interior estaba en penumbra, iluminado sólo por algunos rayos de luna que se filtraban por los sucios cristales de las ventanas. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de él, oyó el chasquido de un arma.

"Scarface, no dispararías a tu viejo amigo Red Eye, ¿verdad?"

Sentado sobre una caja de madera, Scarface apuntaba un rifle hacia él con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un viejo reloj de cadena de plata. Las figuras de los dos hombres contrastaban bajo la luz de la luna. Gilbert era de estatura mediana y complexión fina y ágil, pero fuerte, y una sonrisilla traviesa siempre iluminaba su rostro, encendido ya de por sí con sus ojos rojizos. Scarface era casi una cabeza más alto que él, musculoso, corpulento; unas gafas cuadradas enmarcaban unos ojos claros y vacíos de sentimiento, y sus labios solían estar apretados en una mueca neutral. Para completar la intimidante imagen, una cicatriz profunda e ininterrumpida atravesaba su cara y su cuello, ganándole el apodo. Se decía que no había vuelto a hablar desde que se hizo esa cicatriz, pudiendo sólo gruñir roncamente. El corpulento sueco bajó el rifle, abrió su reloj, echó una ojeada, lo cerró y dirigió su mirada a Gilbert.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde he llegado?"

El sueco le miró unos instantes, como pensando la respuesta; luego volvió a abrir el reloj, lo miró más atentamente, lo cerró y negó. Gilbert se acercó, esquivando algunos parterres de rosas que parecían crecer a su aire por los suelos y las paredes del gran almacén.

"A ver, ¿dónde están esas instruccio—?"

Scarface le tapó la boca con una mano firme y enérgica, mientras negaba. Gilbert iba a preguntar que a qué venía eso, pero entonces el sueco comenzó a remangarse la manga izquierda del abrigo para revelar el tatuaje identificador de la banda. Sobre su brazo había una rosa azul, de la cual salían alambres de espino que rodeaban su brazo en espiral. Gilbert sabía que el tatuaje se extendía también por la parte baja de su torso, pero no estaba seguro de por dónde, ni quería saberlo. Suspiró, algo enojado.

"Vamos, Scarface, me conoces, no es necesario que te enseñe mi tatuaje…"

Antes de darte cuenta, el frío cañón del rifle estaba apoyado en su sien. Sin cambiar su expresión ni un milímetro, el sueco volvió a consultar su reloj. A Gilbert le irritaba esa manía de mirar la hora cada dos por tres.

"¡Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así! ¡Virgen Santísima, la que hay que aguantar!"

Gilbert se dio la vuelta y apartó su ropa para enseñarle la rosa azul sobre la cruz negra. Scarface se dio por satisfecho y guardó su arma.

"Bueno, ¿y las malditas instrucciones?"

El sueco rebuscó en su bolsillo y le entregó un papelito doblado. Gilbert lo abrió y lo leyó. En él se encontraban los apodos de algunos de los cabecillas de los Serpenti d'Argento, y dónde encontrarlos reunidos aquella misma noche.

"Liquidarlos a todos, supongo. Se lo merecen, por reventar la casa de la familia con la que Il Russo quería hacer negocios. Esas ratas van a pagar la afrenta con sus vidas."

Scarface se bajó de la caja y cargó el rifle.

"Ah, ¿te vienes, compadre? ¡Estupendo!" Tras memorizar la información, Gilbert sacó una cerilla y quemó el papel, para no dejar pruebas. Pasó el brazo por encima al sueco – o al menos lo intentó, y lo empujó hacia la salida. "Tengo las últimas armas de mi hermano en el coche. Te van a encantar, son la hostia."

Mientras atravesaban la puerta, el sueco cerró el reloj con un pequeño chasquido y lo apretó con fuerza en su puño.

.

.

Lovino aparcó el coche, se metió la pistola en el cinto y miró los espejos retrovisores para comprobar que había llegado sin compañía. Tras un día ajetreado y haber pasado la tarde con su hermano, le apetecía tener un rato para él mismo, salir un rato a divertirse. O al menos a fingir que lo hacía. Se puso las gafas de sol en plena noche y respiró hondo, sintiendo la ansiedad acumularse en su pecho. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Pero, ¿y si no podía?

El terror empezaba a hacerle hiperventilar, y de repente el coche era pequeño, cada vez más pequeño, y sentía cómo le aplastaba poco a poco, y le faltaba el aire allí dentro. Empujó el techo del coche con una mano, y con la otra comenzó a golpear violentamente el volante, sintiéndose como un ratón atrapado, incapaz de pensar, el corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho y retumbando en su mente. Recurrió entonces a lo único que le hacía sentirse a salvo, y encogiéndose en el asiento, buscó angustiado la cadena alrededor de su cuello y tiró de ella para extraer una cruz de plata de su camisa, la besó y la presionó contra su pecho con sus manos temblorosas.

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Iba a hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Era lo normal, ¿verdad? Iba a entrar en ese bar. Iba a mirar a las mujeres bailar en esas barras. Iba a excitarse con ello, y se iba a llevar alguna a la habitación del motel que había alquilado. Esta vez podía hacerlo. Una mujer, cualquiera. Debía excitarse con alguna.

La cruz de plata que le había dejado su madre tras su muerte le quemaba las palmas de las manos. Más tranquilo, abrió las manos y la examinó. La cruz se había clavado en su piel, y ahora la sangre cubría sus extremos. Se apresuró a limpiarla con su pañuelo. Sí, ese era un pequeño castigo por las otras veces que había pecado, un recordatorio de que debía tener éxito en aquella ocasión. Guardó la cadena y, decidido, salió del coche y se dirigió al club de striptease a zancadas.

La luz tenue, el olor a tabaco y alcohol y la música sugerente le recibieron, golpeando todos sus sentidos. El sábado por la noche ese club se llenaba de borrachos, gente aparentemente decente que resultaban no serlo tanto, chavales rebeldes, pervertidos de toda clase, viejos verdes, y sobre todo, chicas ligeras de ropa y de moral. Y después estaba él, que iba a probarse a sí mismo, a intentar convencerse de que no era un maldito anormal.

Avanzó discretamente entre la multitud, sobre el suelo de madera desgastada, hasta encontrar un reservado libre – lo que no fue difícil, porque en ese momento, la mayoría de la gente se agolpaba ante una de las plataformas de baile, jaleando a la que, según el cartel de la entrada, era la atracción principal del local.

Lovino la observó por encima de las gafas de sol, discretamente. Rubia, alta, caderas de pecado que balanceaba obscenamente sobre unos tacones de vértigo al ritmo de la música. Un uniforme de marinera no conseguía tapar su piel, irónicamente resaltando su desnudez. Lovino la observó atentamente, irritado por los gritos y silbidos de los espectadores. Aguantó la respiración, nervioso, cuando la bailarina se llevó las manos al cierre de la corta camisa. Prácticamente se arrancó la prenda, dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos, que se balanceaban al ritmo. El público enloqueció. Lovino arqueó las cejas.

Nada.

Exasperado, observó como la bailarina dejaba que la obsequiaran con billetes y se retiraba. Un hombre salió a la pista para anunciar un pequeño descanso, y animó a los espectadores 'a calentarse el gaznate mientras esperaban a las exóticas hermanas Lynn'.

Alcohol. ¡Claro! ¡Qué idiota! El alcohol le ayudaría. El alcohol siempre ayudaba. Llamó a una de las camareras, y se le acercó una joven voluptuosa ataviada con unas botas de cuero hasta los muslos y lo que parecía la adaptación de un uniforme de policía, sólo que con varios metros de tela de menos. Ella le guiñó el ojo, y Lovino se quitó las gafas y le dedicó su mejor mirada seductora. Parecía que le había caído bien a la chica, porque le barrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, coquetamente.

Entonces, el italiano decidió probar otra cosa. Dejó que ella se acercara y, rodeando su cintura con la mano, la empujó hacia sí y le susurró al oído, mientras introducía un billete en sus pantalones cortos. Ella soltó una risilla y pasó una pierna firme y suave sobre él, para finalmente ponerse de pie en el asiento, dejando sus caderas a la altura de la cara de Lovino. Comenzó a contonear su cuerpo ante él, dejando que el italiano la admirara. Lovino puso las manos en la parte posterior de sus muslos, y fue recorriéndolos con los dedos hacia arriba, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse ante el movimiento serpenteante. Posó los dedos en su trasero, notando cómo se hundía bajo sus dedos. Gruñó ante la textura. Prefería algo más firme. La camarera debió tomarse el gruñido como un gesto de apreciación, porque soltó una risilla complacida y le premió sentándose en su regazo y moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente. Lovino se tensó, apretando sus dedos contra su suave piel. Ese roce… eso ya era otra cosa. Separó un poco las piernas para permitirle un movimiento más amplio, y cerró los ojos. Sólo tenía que olvidar a la camarera y concentrarse en el cálido roce, en la presión que ejercían sus dedos sobre su piel, en las caderas que se unían y separaban rítmicamente. Sintió, victorioso, cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, que comenzaba a excitarse ligeramente. Casi dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras su pulso y respiración se aceleraban, y no pudo evitar enterrar la cara en su pecho.

Y entonces acabó el momento de alegría.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando notó el tacto de sus embutidos pechos. Mejor dicho, cuando casi se asfixió entre ellos. Con una mueca de disgusto, se apartó inmediatamente y le dio las gracias por sus servicios. La camarera, confundida, se levantó y se alejó, visiblemente molesta. Lovino apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cara entre sus manos.

No podía.

No podía, no podía, no podía. Eran las mujeres en general. La idea de acostarse con una era… bueno… no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía ante la idea. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba frustrado, derrotado, y que debía ser alguna especie de puto pervertido o desviado o algo. Maldita sea, joder. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal, enamorarse de una mujer y casarse, como todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente excitarse al mirar a las bailarinas, como cualquier hombre normal? Joder. ¡Joder! ¡JODER!

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Lovino levantó la mirada, y se le cortó la respiración.

Unos ojos esmeralda, hipnóticos, le observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y tras ellos, un joven de tez morena y pelo oscuro y ondulado le dirigía la sonrisa más magníficamente sincera y encantadora que Lovino había visto nunca. Se quedó allí pasmado, sin saber qué decir. Él continuó hablando, con un acento extranjero pero conocido.

"Ya veo que estás mejor. Espero que no te importe que me siente aquí, pero los demás sitios están ocupados en el descanso. Mira, te he traído esto, por las molestias."

Español. Era acento español. Lovino miró lo que le ofrecía, algo aturdido por el zumbido que había decidido apoderarse de su cabeza. Un vaso de whiskey. Ah. Quería decirle que se fuera de allí, que no quería su jodido alcohol. Pero su cuerpo le traicionó y cogió la bebida. Y por un segundo, sus dedos se rozaron, y el estómago de Lovino pareció retorcerse en un sinfín de nudos.

"Soy Antonio, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú?"

Oh, no. No podía ir diciendo su nombre por ahí a perfectos desconocidos. Tenía que inventarse uno rápido. Maldito zumbido. Uno creíble, como… como…

"… Lovino."

El italiano se abofeteó mentalmente. La sonrisa del español se volvió más amplia y encantadora aun.

"Lovino. Lo-vi-no. Me gusta. Suena como 'amor'." Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre lentamente, arrastrando la uve. "_Love_ – i – no."

Luego le dirigió un guiño pícaro.

Lovino se quitó la chaqueta, acalorado, sin poder apartar la mirada del español.

.

.

Gilbert no cabía en sí de emoción. Al fin podía estrenar una de las obras maestras de su hermano. Sólo esperaba que no le explotara encima.

No había sido difícil entrar en la parte trasera del bar italiano. Después de todo, el dueño era uno de los infiltrados de Il Russo, y era el que les había indicado dónde se reunirían los Serpenti. Sólo tenían que pedir las llaves y asegurar que ellos correrían con los gastos de las reparaciones. Ser poderoso tenía sus ventajas. Y ahora tras la puerta de madera sonaban voces alarmadas discutiendo en italiano.

El prusiano miró a su compañero inquiridoramente. Scarface parecía tranquilo y relajado. Calentó los hombros con un único movimiento circular, apretó las manos alrededor de su nueva arma, diseñada también por Ludwig, y asintió.

Gilbert abrió la puerta de una patada, y antes de que los italianos pudieran reaccionar, apretó el gatillo.

Una lengua de fuego barrió la habitación.

.

Sólo él podía ir a un club de striptease y acabar así.

Terminó de desabrochar su camisa y recorrió ávidamente su pecho con las manos, con los labios, encendiéndose con los gruñidos de placer del español. Sujetó sus muñecas firmemente contra el colchón de la caldeada habitación del motel, y mordió la fina piel de su clavícula, atacando su cuello poco a poco, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando notaba bajo sus labios cómo la piel se erizaba, respondiendo al estímulo. La pierna del español se levantó, acariciando suavemente su muslo. Lovino jadeó, sintiendo como una oleada de placer invadía su vientre cuando la rodilla de Antonio se deslizó a lo largo de su hinchado miembro. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta aferrarse a los barrotes del cabecero, y entonces hundió sus caderas contra las de Antonio. Un gemido desesperado escapó de los labios del español, y Lovino se encontró envuelto en un abrazo infinito y acalorado, presionado contra el cuerpo perfecto del español. Sus caderas se movían acompasadamente para frotar sus erecciones, haciendo que pequeñas descargas de placer se extendieran por sus torsos, acelerando su respiración y ahogando sus jadeos.

La cruz de plata de Lovino se clavaba dolorosamente en sus pechos.

Ninguno hizo nada para remediarlo.

.

La risa histérica de Gilbert se fundía en un torbellino de llamas con las ráfagas de disparos de Scarface y los gritos de terror de los italianos. Adrenalina pura corría por las venas del prusiano, mientras apuntaba el lanzallamas de su hermano hacia uno de los supervivientes y lo veía consumirse en una bola de fuego. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, y Gilbert disfrutaba viendo los rostros de los italianos agonizar antes de que cayeran al suelo, abrazados por el fuego o con los pechos salpicados de balas.

Las gotas de sangre brillaban en el aire.

Era hermoso.

.

Era hermoso.

Cómo los músculos de su espalda se tensaban cada vez que se introducía en él rítmicamente; sus jadeos, sus gruñidos ahogados por la almohada; la manera en que se entregaba a él, agarrado con fuerza a los barrotes del cabecero, presionándose contra él impacientemente para llegar aun más profundo.

Lovino se aferró fuertemente a su cintura y cerró los ojos unos segundos para evitar gemir de gozo ante tal visión. Siguió penetrándole – oh, _mio Dio_, su perfecto trasero – con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. El cuerpo del español temblaba de necesidad, y una de sus manos escapó hacia abajo, entre sus muslos, y comenzó a frotarse lascivamente. Lovino se percató del gesto y sustituyó la mano del español por la suya propia, moviéndola al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ya no existía nada alrededor; no había miedo ni bandas, sólo el colchón, las sábanas, ellos dos, sus jadeos acompasados, el intenso placer que indicaba que el clímax se acercaba. Lovino sintió cómo su espalda se arqueaba sobre el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de su amante, y los músculos de sus caderas se contraían desesperadamente en una serie de rápidos espasmos. El español gruñía, en pleno orgasmo, sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor le la erección del italiano. Lovino acarició el glande el español con el pulgar, y notó el espeso líquido correr por su dedo. Un grito ronco escapó de su garganta cuando una punzada de irrefrenable éxtasis estalló en su miembro, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos, mientras el semen llenaba al español.

El aire ardía.

.

El aire ardía.

Scarface terminaba de apagar los cuerpos incendiados, mientras Gilbert contaba los cadáveres para comprobar que coincidían con el número de objetivos de la lista. Cuando comprobó que el número era correcto, miró el lanzallamas y silbó admirativamente.

"Tío, esto es la caña. Mi hermano debería vender estas cosas en masa. Todo sería más caóticamente divertido."

Scarface le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche. Gilbert se rió.

"Nada, nada, es broma, hombre. No tienes sentido del humor. ¿Sabes? Creo que este trabajo se merece otro pico en mi estrella." Se señaló con el pulgar el tatuaje estrellado de su hombro. "¿Quieres dejar ya el relojito de las narices?"

Scarface cerró el reloj de plata, lo besó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Gilbert pensó que el sueco estaba como una regadera.

Observó cómo el sueco sacaba cuidadosamente una rosa azul de su abrigo y la colocaba sobre la mesa – la marca de Il Russo. Luego salieron andando del local. No había prisa, ya que la policía prefería mantenerse al margen de sus actividades. Su coche se alejó de la escena, silencioso.

Había sido otro día normal en Porto Speranza.

/

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Espero que este episodio haya despertado algo de curiosidad sobre la situación de Feliciano o qué pasó con sus padres, o por qué Il Russo les persigue, o si Elizabeta irá con Gilbert o no… Y, por supuesto, qué pasará con Antonio y Lovino.**

**Una review estaría bien. No sé, aunque sólo digáis algo que no os gusta, para que pueda corregirlo ^^**

**- Sonya L.  
><strong>


	2. 2 ACTO 1  Amor y Pecado

**¡Hola otra vez! Gracias por seguir la historia, y por las reviews. Me animáis muchísimo a continuar, y tengo muchas ganas de empezar el drama, jeje. En fin. En este episodio, Lovino lo pasa realmente mal. Espero que podáis perdonarme por la caña que le meto al pobre. He decidido dividir este episodio en dos actos, porque completo es muuuuuuy largo. Además, así no tenéis que esperar tanto entre updates. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

(**A Ale81: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Es cierto que tengo la costumbre de iniciar las historias siendo demasiado detallista, pero tengo una buena razón: me ayuda a meterme en la historia y así me entra la inspiración. Intentaré no recrearme demasiado hasta el punto de resultar tediosa. Gracias por el consejo, y me alegro de que te esté gustando la trama. Además, a mí tampoco me gusta **el título** **de "Rose e Croci", es temporal**. A ver si se me ocurre uno mejor. ¡Acepto sugerencias e ideas!)

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES – **Personajes que salen en este he organizado en bandas y por rango. Si no queréis **spoilers**, consultad la lista **SÓLO SI ES NECESARIO.**

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

BANDA DE LOS VARGAS

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22, Don - Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 32, Consigliere - Francia

Heracles "Pensatore" Karpusi, 29, Soldado - Grecia

/

BANDA DE IL RUSSO

"Il Russo", Don - Rusia

Gilbert "Red Eye" Beilschmidt, 26, Soldado - Prusia

/

PERSONAJES NEUTROS

Feliciano "Veneziano" Vargas, 18 - Norte de Italia

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25 - España

Elizabeta Héderváry, 27 - Hungría

Roderich Edelstein, 31 - Austria

/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

**ACTO 1** . Amor y Pecado.

Lovino abrió los ojos, solo para volverlos a cerrar cuando la luz quemó sus retinas. Dejó escapar un quejido mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar su cuerpo dolorido.

¿Dónde estaba?

Un dolor agudo martilleaba su cabeza con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan desorientado. Intentó relajarse y orientarse con sus otros sentidos. Debía ser bastante tarde, porque era domingo y fuera se oían las estruendosas bocinas de los coches. Puede que las once o las doce. Lovino paladeó, y soltó un gruñido asqueado. La boca le sabía desagradablemente a alcohol. No ayudaba que el aire de la jodida habitación estuviera cargado con un penetrante olor a sudor, probablemente proveniente de las húmedas sábanas. Lovino inspiró pausadamente, y se llevó una mano al pegajoso pelo, apartándolo de su frente. _Mio Dio_. Le dolía cada músculo, como si hubiera dormido en tensión toda la noche. Apartó las repugnantes sábanas de su cuerpo, y un frío desagradable erizó su piel. Estaba… ¿Estaba desnudo?

De repente los recuerdos estallaron en su mente, difusos y entremezclados.

Se incorporó como un resorte, sentándose en el borde de la cama, mareado. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, incapaz de abrirlos. El aire era plomo en sus pulmones. Oh, Dios, no. No. Con la otra mano, tanteó torpemente el estrecho colchón a sus espaldas. Estaba sólo. Nadie durmiendo a su lado. Bien. Habría sido una pesadilla. Sólo una maldita pesadilla.

Logró entreabrir los ojos, y examinó la sección de habitación que se veía entre sus dedos. El florido y monótono papel de pared estaba descolorido y despegado, haciendo juego con la desgastada moqueta marrón, húmeda bajo sus pies, no se atrevía a adivinar por qué.

Ese no era su dormitorio.

Lovino levantó la temblorosa mano del colchón, y la cerró alrededor de la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

_Oh, Dios. Ayúdame_.

Tragó saliva trabajosamente, empezando a sentir náuseas. Bueno, se había quedado a dormir en el motel. Eso no probaba nada. Sólo tenía que salir de allí y todo estaría bien.

¿…Y su ropa?

Los fatigados ojos del italiano buscaron entre sus dedos. Su camisa colgaba de la mesita de noche. Sus pantalones no habían tenido tanta suerte, y yacían arrugados en el suelo, al lado de sus pies. Algo sobresalía del bolsillo. Extenuado, su cabeza a punto de estallar, intentó enfocar la vista. Era una caja de cerillas que rezaba "_Angeli di Piacere_, club de variedades." Faltaban algunas cerillas.

_/ "¡Increíble! ¡Hazlo otra vez!"_

_Lovino sacó otras dos cerillas, complacido ante la fascinación del español. Las puso sobre la mesa con cara de interesante._

"_No hay nada en mis manos. ¿Ves?" Mostró sus manos, y Antonio asintió. "Ahora pongo esta cerilla en mi mano izquierda…" fingió que ponía la cerilla en su mano izquierda, y cerró el puño rápidamente, mientras se quedaba la cerilla en la mano derecha. "Y ahora cojo la otra con mi derecha. Ahora soplo y…" Abrió las manos. "¡Ya está! ¡La cerilla de la izquierda apareció en la derecha!"_

_Casi se le escapó una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa y admiración de Antonio. Sus chispeantes ojos verdes le hacían sentirse seguro, ajeno al peligro; el efecto hipnótico que ejercían sobre él era irresistible._

_De repente, la expresión infantil del español se tornó en una mirada seductora, y sus manos se posaron sobre las de Lovino, acariciándolas firme pero lascivamente. Su voz sonó suave y sugerente._

"_Tienes unas manos mágicas. Me pregunto qué más pueden hacer para complacerme."_

_Lovino tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza./_

Lo siguiente que recordaba era el colchón del motel hundirse bajo sus encendidos cuerpos, sus manos ansiosas arrancando su ropa, el sabor de su tostada piel en sus labios.

El estómago de Lovino se revolvió violentamente, y una arcada convulsionó su dolorido cuerpo. Se puso de pie y, tambaleándose, consiguió llegar al maloliente cuarto de baño. Dejó caer su peso en el lavabo, accionó el interruptor de la luz, que parpadeaba de forma mareante, respiró hondamente y abrió el grifo. Hundió las manos en el agua helada y se enjuagó el pálido rostro. Luego se miró al espejo.

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada angustiada y ansiosa. Un sudor frío brillaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y varios arañazos candentes cruzaban su pecho. En el lateral de su cuello se había acumulado la sangre, formando una pequeña pero visible hinchazón morada.

Su vista se nubló.

Otra vez. Otra vez había fallado. Había fallado a su madre. Había fallado a Dios. Se había fallado a él mismo. Era sólo un maldito pecador, un desviado, un monstruo contaminado por el Diablo.

Contempló su reflejo, y una oleada de ira y repulsión se apoderó de él.

El espejo se hizo pedazos bajo sus puños, salpicándolo todo de carmesí; aferró la cruz de plata con la mano ensangrentada y la arrancó de su cuello violentamente, quemándolo al romper la cadena. La tiró al suelo con rabia, e inclinándose sobre el lavabo, sucumbió a las arcadas, vaciando el ácido contenido de su estómago en él. Sus sienes palpitaban, apuñaladas por el agudo dolor, y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, apoyando el peso en el lavabo. La angustia se apoderó de su pecho, subió por su garganta y se liberó en un gemido agónico y prolongado. Las lágrimas se negaban a brotar y aliviar su dolor.

Pronto, su cuerpo se rindió y se derrumbó poco a poco hasta el suelo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Sus manos entumecidas tantearon la fría superficie hasta cerrarse sobre el anhelado objeto.

Con la cruz ensangrentada apretada sobre el pecho, Lovino cerró los ojos y dejó de sentir.

.

.

Un suspiro soñador se escapó entre los labios de Feliciano, tras leer la última línea de la novela, "Atardecer en Venecia". Cerró los ojos, rememorando sus escenas favoritas de la romántica historia. Las miradas apasionadas y los castos besos bajo las estrellas; las risas robadas y las confesiones de amor sobre las góndolas; los paseos de la mano por la playa al atardecer.

¡Qué no daría él por tener algo así!

Soltó una risilla amarga, al tiempo que su rostro se oscurecía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan iluso? Allí encerrado, ¿quién se iba a enamorar de él? ¿Cómo podía tener su propia historia de amor si ni siquiera podía conocer a la persona perfecta? Tamborileó los dedos sobre la cubierta de piel. Aquiles ronroneó, frotándose contra sus piernas, y el italiano lo levantó, lo sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Aquiles, ¿tú sabes algo sobre el amor?"

El gato ronroneaba débilmente bajo las suaves caricias. Feliciano miraba a los amantes pintados en el techo, distraído.

"Lovi no quiere que salga, pero es que aquí me asfixio. A veces, cuando no puedo dormir, pienso…" su voz se volvió un susurro. "… pienso que preferiría estar muerto. Al menos así sería libre." En seguida levantó la voz, algo alterado. "¡Pero Lovi se pondría muy triste si me fuera, así que tengo que ser valiente y soportar todo esto!" Miró al gato con una mueca curiosa. "Y tú, Aquiles, ¿cómo aguantas el encierro?"

Como si hubiera sido una respuesta a su pregunta, un segundo maullido sonó en la habitación. Sobre el piano descansaba un segundo gato, siamés. Una sonrisa entusiasta iluminó la cara de Feliciano.

"¡Ahí va! ¡Pero si te has traído un amigo! Has salido por la ventanita del baño, ¿eh, pillín? ¡Qué suerte!" Feliciano acarició al nuevo felino. "¿Cómo le llamamos? A ver… ¡Anda, pero si es hembra! ¡Te has traído una novia! Entonces la llamaremos Briseida. Seguro que a Heracles le gusta."

El gato atigrado, advirtiendo la presencia de la gata, saltó de las piernas del italiano y se acurrucó junto a ella. Feliciano rió divertido, y balanceó las piernas adelante y atrás en un gesto infantil. "¡Ah! ¡Saliste a buscar una novia! Me gustaría hacer eso a mí también. Pero Lovino nunca me dejará, porque Il Russo puede encontrarme." Suspiró tristemente. "¿Qué puedo hacer, Aquiles?"

De manera totalmente arbitraria y fortuita, el gato atigrado saltó a la pequeña repisa que había ante la ventana. Feliciano lo tomó como una respuesta.

"¡Claro! ¡Ni siquiera Il Russo puede parar el amor! ¡Puedo, no, DEBO salir a encontrarme novia YA, ahora mismo! ¡Cualquier chica bastará!" Feliciano separó la cortinilla lo justo para mirar la calle. Como era domingo, y estaba justo al lado del parque, la calle estaba rebosante de vida. "¡Ay, cuantas chicas guapas! ¡No puedo elegir!"

Aquiles, ajeno a todo, se lamía la pata y limpiaba su pelaje. Feliciano, nervioso, repasaba a todas las chicas, ordenándolas por belleza, luego por gracia, luego por orden alfabético, inventando sus nombres sobre la marcha y haciéndose un lío él sólo. Decidió tranquilizarse y usar un método "más científico".

"¡Ya sé, Aquiles! Señalaré una al azar, y con esa saldré. ¡Y no vale echarse atrás!"

Como es de suponer, el gato no podía responderle. Pero dio la casualidad de que maulló, y Feliciano, perdido en el mundo de fantasía que había construido para no volverse loco en aquella jaula de ladrillo, lo interpretó como un "sí".

"¡Vale, vale! ¡Allá voy!" El joven italiano cerró los ojos, pegó el índice al cristal, describió un par de círculos y lo mantuvo fijo en un punto. Luego, entusiasmado, abrió los ojos y siguió la trayectoria de su dedo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una anciana que tomaba un café en la terraza de un bar.

Feliciano miró al gato, algo alterado. "¡Esa era sólo de prueba! ¡En serio! ¡No te rías! Te prometo que la próxima es en serio. Me toque quien me toque, me la quedo." Decidido, volvió a cerrar los ojos y repitió el proceso. Y cuando los abrió…

"….. Oh."

Su dedo apuntaba directamente a un hombre sentado en un banco de piedra que clavaba su mirada en un libro. Feliciano se quedó inmóvil, con el dedo pegado al cristal.

Uh. Uh. Eso no es lo que él había planeado. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Pero le había prometido a Aquiles que no valía echarse atrás.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. Bueno, había leído novelas románticas de hombres que le pasaba su tío Francis. Pero… ¿él? ¿Con un hombre?

… Bueno, ¿por qué no? Sería divertido intentarlo. Sí. Decidido. Ese hombre sería su novia. Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar una manera de alcanzarle.

Un ronquido le sobresaltó.

Giró la cabeza hasta ver a Heracles allí, dormido en el sofá como un tronco. Heracles sólo vigilaba por las noches, y se dedicaba a dormir durante el día. Además, tenía un sueño muy pesado, y se decía que el único ruido que le podía despertar completamente era el chasquido del seguro de una pistola.

Y, de su cuello, justo sobre su pecho, colgaban las llaves de la puerta principal.

Feliciano se armó de valor, se acercó de puntillas a su primo y se arrodilló al lado del sofá donde dormía. Levantó la mano y la fue acercando a la llave lentamente, hasta posar suavemente sus dedos en ella. Cambió el peso de rodilla a rodilla, acomodándose. Con la otra mano sujetó la anilla que unía la llave a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y, sin atreverse a respirar, comenzó a sacar la llave de la anilla, muy, muy despacio, con precisión quirúrgica. Ya casi está. Ya casi. Puso toda su concentración en los últimos milímetros…

Aquiles maulló a sus espaldas, y Feliciano se sobresaltó con un gritillo. Las llaves salieron volando y cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el teclado del piano. Briseida saltó sobre ellas, creyendo que eran un juguete, tocando acordes al azar conforme corría sobre el marfil. Feliciano se levantó, fue corriendo a parar al gato, y con las prisas, tropezó con la alfombra, chocó con la estantería, y quedó enterrado por una lluvia de escandalosos libros.

"Feliciano."

El italiano se levantó inmediatamente, temblando ante la bronca que le iba a caer encima.

"¡Porfa no se lo digas a Lovi porfa porfa porfa!"

"Haz menos ruido, ¿vale?"

Feliciano se giró, sorprendido, para ver cómo Heracles volvía a quedarse dormido enseguida. Pestañeó un par de veces, y luego atrapó a Briseida. Bien. Ya tenía las llaves. Pan comido.

Ahora a buscar algo más decente que ponerse. Seguro que el anterior propietario de la casa tenía algo elegante. Feliciano correteó hacia el dormitorio. Allí había un armario que nunca había usado, así que aún estaba lleno con la ropa del anterior propietario, que al parecer había desaparecido dejándolo todo allí, piano incluido. Feliciano nunca había preguntado sobre él, así que no sabía muy bien qué le había pasado. Abrió las puertas alegremente, sólo para llevarse otra sorpresa.

El armario estaba lleno de ropa de mujer.

Feliciano se rió. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que el anterior propietario fuera una propietaria. Bueno, pues tendría que ir con su ropa normal.

O no.

Una sonrisa traviesa e infantil se formó en sus labios.

.

.

Gilbert golpeó el escritorio violentamente con el puño.

"¡Me da igual tu posición en la política o los contactos que puedas tener como gobernador! Hicimos un trato: La banda de Il Russo mantendría a raya a los otros candidatos, siempre y cuando tú nos permitieras el tráfico de armas con total libertad. ¡O cumples tu parte, o sufres las consecuencias!"

Roderich Edelstein, recién elegido gobernador de Porto Speranza, mantuvo su característica calma, y cruzó las piernas, sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

"Me temo que no va a poder ser. Debido a la explosión que se produjo ayer por la mañana y a los últimos atentados brutales llevados a cabo por vuestra mafia, mis votantes están nerviosos. Si apruebo nada más ser elegido una política semejante, los ciudadanos de Porto Speranza se echarán sobre mí y reinará el caos." El refinado austriaco se ajustó las gafas con el índice. "Si me dais un poco más de tiempo…"

Gilbert barrió la superficie de madera con el brazo, arrojándolo todo contra el suelo y las paredes. "¡NO! ¡No te daremos más tiempo! Esta misma noche llegará un cargamento clandestino de armas, y si en el discurso de esta tarde no anuncias el cambio de política acordado, tomaremos medidas. Es todo lo que tengo que decir."

El prusiano se giró y cruzó a zancadas el despacho del político.

"Esto no lo haces por venganza personal, ¿verdad?"

Gilbert se paró en seco y echó una mirada furiosa a Roderich, que se había levantado.

"Por mucho que me gustaría volarte los sesos por haberme quitado a mi chica, no. Yo no mato indiscriminadamente, ni siquiera por amor. Son órdenes de Il Russo, no mi decisión."

Los ojos de Roderich brillaron con cierta tristeza. "Verdaderamente la amas, ¿verdad?"

Gilbert se enfureció. "Mucho más de lo que nadie la amará nunca."

Roderich miró a otro lado. "Lo siento. Pero yo también la amo."

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡Tú sólo eres un cretino, un politicucho corrupto! No sé lo que ha visto en ti. Es demasiado buena para darse cuenta de que estás podrido, como todos los de esta ciudad."

El prusiano abrió la puerta del despacho de golpe. Oyó un ruido sordo al otro lado, y al salir vio a Elizabeta sentada en el suelo, frotándose la nariz con una mueca de dolor. El enfado de Gilbert desapareció de golpe. Cerró la puerta, fingiendo que nada había pasado, y ofreció la mano a su amada, en silencio. Ella dudó unos segundos, y luego la cogió. Gilbert la impulsó hacia él, y por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, como intentando ver sus almas a través de ellos.

Elizabeta apartó la mirada. Gilbert la soltó, y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás. Con el corazón encogido, cruzó la mansión lo más rápido que pudo y salió al jardín, deseando alejarse de allí con todas sus fuerzas sin parar ni un segundo. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

"¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert, espera! ¡Por favor!"

Paró en seco justo delante de la enorme fuente del jardín, y escuchó cómo los pasos de Elizabeta se acercaban rápidamente, hasta parar detrás de él.

"Gilbert… yo…"

"Lo has escuchado todo, ¿verdad?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

"Sí."

Otro silencio, roto solamente por el repiqueteo del agua sobre la piedra.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Roderich ha… hecho tratos con tu banda?"

"Con la banda de Il Russo. Sí. Incluso hemos asesinado a un candidato por él. La única manera de ser elegido gobernador en esta ciudad es con el apoyo de la mafia. Y me temo que la situación se extiende ya por todo el sur de Italia." Gilbert suspiró profundamente. Debía hacer que abriera los ojos de una vez. "Eliza… El mundo perfecto en el que quieres vivir ya no existe, y menos aquí. Todo está corrompido en esta ciudad. Es la maldita ciudad del pecado."

Hubo otro silencio, mientas Elizabeta procesaba sus dolorosas palabras. Cuando contestó, lo hizo con voz temblorosa.

"¿Cómo puedes vivir sabiendo eso? ¿Por qué no has abandonado la ciudad, si tanto odias toda esta corrupción?"

Gilbert apretó los puños. "Porque te tengo a ti, Eliza. Eres lo que me mantiene cuerdo, en lo que pienso cuando todo parece derrumbarse a mi alrededor. Por ti merece la pena aguantar. Y sólo me iré de esta ciudad si tú vienes conmigo."

Más silencios. Notó como ella se acercaba por su espalda.

"Gilbert… Gilbert, mírame." El prusiano no reaccionó. Elizabeta agarró su muñeca suavemente, y tiró un poco hacia ella. "Gilbert. Mírame, por favor."

Él sucumbió ante su voz suplicante y se giró, para encontrar una mirada triste.

"Gilbert, yo… Ayer, Roderich me pidió matrimonio."

El corazón del prusiano se hundió hasta el fondo de su estómago. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan horrible noticia. Intentó tragar, pero tenía la boca seca. "… ¿Y bien?"

"Le dije… le dije que me diera algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Que aun no estaba preparada." Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. "Es lo más horrible que he hecho nunca. Se quedó destrozado."

Gilbert se quedó mirándola, sorprendido, intentando comprender. "Eliza… ¿Por qué?"

"Por ti, Gilbert. Porque por mucho que lo intente, no puedo olvidarte."

Gilbert la abrazó intensamente, y lleno de dicha, comprobó que ella le correspondía, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no habían estado así, tan unidos… Recordó su niñez, cuando le tiraba de las coletas para llamar su atención. Su adolescencia, el primer beso robado bajo los árboles nevados, la primera noche que sus cuerpos se fundieron, al calor de la lumbre. Los viajes a la montaña, las risas, los juegos, las promesas de una vida juntos que la guerra rompió en pedazos. Él debía ir al frente; ella tenía miedo, quería huir, desaparecer de ese lugar de muerte. Él se convirtió en desertor y huyó, llevándola a ella y a su hermano lejos de allí, dejándolo todo atrás. Habían elegido Porto Speranza, porque habían oído que el ejército y la policía italianos no se atrevían a pisar el lugar, así que no podrían localizar a Gilbert y juzgarlo. Pero nadie quería ser cómplice de un desertor; Gilbert no encontraba trabajo, y lo habían pasado mal. La vida era dura, no había mucho que comer, y lo que ganaba su hermano no era suficiente para mantener a tres personas. Gilbert sufría al ver a su amada y a su hermano en tal situación, y la impotencia le mataba por dentro.

Y entonces encontró a Scarface. Y tras tatuarse la espalda, el dinero comenzó a fluir… a costa del sufrimiento ajeno. Al principio lo mantuvo oculto. Pero Elizabeta no era tonta. Averiguó lo que significaba el tatuaje, y comenzaron las peleas. Ella quería que lo dejara, era consciente del peligro que corría el prusiano. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Era peligroso huir de Il Russo, y nadie contrataría a un desertor exmafioso. Gilbert no quería volver a la situación anterior. Las peleas se sucedieron, siendo cada vez más frecuentes y violentas, acabando en golpes, gritos y lágrimas.

Un día, él volvió con una bala en la pierna. No hablaron en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, ella hizo las maletas y se fue bajo la protección de un amigo austriaco que había conocido en ausencia de Gilbert. Roderich Edelstein, candidato a gobernador.

Gilbert la abrazó agónicamente, intentando que sus cuerpos se fundieran para que ella no pudiera volver a irse. "Entonces, tú…"

"Sí, Gilbert. Nunca dejé de quererte, a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué crees que vivo delante de tu casa, y no en la mansión de Roderich?"

Él se separó un poco, para contemplarla. Acarició su largo pelo castaño, y le sonrió cariñosamente, aunque su cara aun reflejaba cierto deje pícaro que a ella le encantaba.

"¿Ves? Te dije que eras mi chica."

Ella se rió y golpeó su pecho con el puño juguetonamente. "Ja. Parece que no puedo resistirme a tus increíbles encantos."

"Ni tu ni nadie, encanto."

Él le guiñó el ojo, y ella le abofeteó suavemente.

"Liz… ¿sigues teniendo mi anillo?"

"Está guardado en el joyero. Nunca lo perdería." Ella palpó su pecho. "Y veo que tú aun llevas el mío colgado del cuello."

"Nunca se movió de mi pecho."

El prusiano cubrió la mejilla de Elizabeta con la mano, acariciándola con cariño. Se sucedieron unas miradas nerviosas. Ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Gilbert se inclinó levemente, buscando sus labios. Pero ella giró la cabeza, denegándole el beso. Él se separó de nuevo, algo molesto.

"¿A qué viene eso, Eliza?"

Los ojos de ella reflejaban dolor e indecisión. "No sé si puedo volver contigo. ¡Roderich me ha tratado tan bien, me ha dado tanto…!"

Gilbert la soltó, verdaderamente frustrado. "¡Es un corrupto, Elizabeta! ¡No es una buena persona! ¡Y en realidad no le quieres!"

"¡Pero él me da seguridad! ¡Y no mata gente, ni se pavonea de lo que hace!" Ella golpeó secamente el hombro del prusiano, justo donde se encontraba el tatuaje de estrella. La piel aún estaba irritada por el nuevo pico que se había añadido esa mañana, y Gilbert hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Eres tan corrupto como él, o puede que más!"

Gilbert notaba cómo la ira comenzaba a devorarle por dentro. "¡No me compares con ese… con ese…!"

"¡Ni se te ocurra seguir esa frase! ¡Ese hombre me acogió y me ofreció seguridad y tranquilidad cuando más lo necesitaba!"

"Pues, ¿sabes qué? Es hora de que decidas. Estoy harto de esperarte." La expresión de Gilbert era fría como el hielo. "Mañana, cuando me veas, deberás decidir si estás conmigo, o con él. Piénsalo, Eliza."

Gilbert se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cruzar el jardín, sin mirar atrás.

Parte de él quería mandarlo todo a la mierda y no volver nunca.

La otra parte deseaba que Eliza le detuviera; abrazarla, pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho, asegurarle que nunca dejaría de amarla, tomara la decisión que tomara.

Pero sus piernas no se detuvieron, y sólo pudo oír unos suaves sollozos, antes de atravesar la verja de salida.

Desde la ventana de su despacho, Roderich observaba la escena, melancólico.

/

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wow! Parece que Gilbert se ha llevado el protagonismo, pero no os preocupéis, el Spamano empezará a tomar forma en el siguiente acto. Quiero que se desarrolle un poco más lento que las otras parejas, para resaltar el conflicto religioso y moral de Lovino. Además, Gilbert sólo es importante en el principio… después pasa ESO y Gilbert SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS.<strong>

**Y NO, LOVINO NO SE HA MUERTO xD Sólo está inconsciente.**

**Noto un gran contraste cuando escribo a Lovino y a Feliciano. Lovino es responsable, escéptico, amargado; Feliciano, por el contrario, es irresponsable, ingenuo, alegre, y está un poco ido de la cabeza el pobre. Yo también lo estaría si me encerraran en un cuarto sin internet ni tele por satélite, leyendo novelitas de amor el día entero, duh. **

**Tardaré un poco más en postear, porque ya empieza la universidad y tal. ¡Lo siento!**

**Y por si me comentáis, ¿cuál es vuestra pareja favorita de Hetalia? (O vuestras parejas favoritas). Estaría bien saberlo.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!  
><strong>


	3. 2 ACTO 2 Muerte y Belleza

**¡Hola otra vez! ¿Dije que dividiría el episodio en dos actos? ¡Quería decir en tres! Con este acto podemos decir que inauguramos la sesión de Spamano y Gerita, al fin. Y en el tercer acto ya empezamos con el nudo y nos dejamos de presentaciones~ El pasado de Romano lo iré contando en Flashbacks. Ah, y una última cosa: los tókens de amor son mi debilidad. Así que esperaos que los personajes tengan objetos preciados de sus parejas~ ¡Adelante con el segundo acto!**

**¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE! **Muchos me han preguntado **por qué Romano es el seme** en el primer episodio, si he puesto que el fic es Spamano. La respuesta es fácil: **ROMANO ES SUKE**. Lo que quiere decir que **este fic alterna entre Spamano y RomaEspa**. Quedáis avisados.

(Y a partir de ahora, mis **respuestas a las reviews "anónimas"** irán al final del episodio, así que echad un vistazo si no tenéis cuenta y me habéis comentado~)

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES –** Si no queréis **spoilers**, consultad la lista **SÓLO SI ES NECESARIO.**

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

BANDA DE LOS VARGAS

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22 (9 en el recuerdo), Don Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 32, Consigliere Francia

Arthur "Sly" Kirkland, 26, Caporegime Inglaterra

Bella "Gatta Bianca", 27, Soldado Bélgica

.

BANDA DE IL RUSSO

"Il Russo", Don Rusia

Berwald "Scarface" Oxenstierna, 39, Capodecime Suecia

Gilbert "Red Eye" Beilschmidt, 26, Soldado Prusia

"Il Spettro", Soldado ?

Alfred J. Jones, 20, Asociado América

.

PERSONAJES NEUTROS

Katerina Vargas (en el recuerdo tiene 27) Antigua Grecia

Adriano "Roma" Vargas (en el recuerdo tiene 29) Imperio Romano

Feliciano "Veneziano" Vargas, 18 (5 en el recuerdo) Norte de Italia

Ludwig Beilschmidt, 21 Alemania

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25 España

Roderich Edelstein, 31, gobernador de Porto Speranza Austria

Tino Väinamöinen, 23 Finlandia

/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

**ACTO 2** . Muerte y Belleza.

_/Lovino lo sabía. Sabía que ella se estaba muriendo._

_Lo sabía por la mirada triste de papá. Por los cuchicheos tras las puertas cuidadosamente cerradas. Por la manera en que el tío Francis le prohibía acercarse a su dormitorio, frecuentado por el médico, y del que papá Roma apenas salía._

_Sabía que mamá se estaba muriendo._

_Feliciano jugaba en el patio, ajeno a todo ello. Lovino no le culpaba. Sólo tenía cinco años, y no podía entender lo que pasaba. Casi le tenía envidia. Siempre tan inocente, sin nada por lo que preocuparse… Sin ningún pensamiento sobre la muerte. Sin noches en vela, llorando de terror e impotencia ante la idea de morir y evaporarse del mundo, de dejar de existir y ser olvidado. Sin pensar que su madre iba a dejar de estar allí para tranquilizarle, para contarle cosas sobre Dios, y la vida después de la muerte, y el reencuentro con los seres queridos, darle un beso, y cantarle hasta que consiguiera dormir._

_El tío Francis se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con un delantal rosa sobre su pecho y preguntó que si alguien quería ayudarle a hacer la pizza. En realidad era un amigo de su madre, pero insistía en que le llamasen "tío". A Lovino no le caía muy bien. Era raro, vestía raro y hablaba con un acento raro y feo, arrastrando todas las erres. Pero había estado cuidando de ellos desde que papá y mamá se habían empezado a encerrar en la habitación con el médico. Y su comida estaba rica. Y le dejaba beber un poquito de vino si prometía no decírselo a papá. A Feliciano no le dejaba. Eso le hacía sentirse mayor._

_Felizmente, Feliciano dejó los juguetes tirados por el suelo y se fue a la cocina con Francis para hacer la pizza. Lovino gruñó y comenzó a recoger los abandonados juguetes. Agh, Feli. Sabes que te riñen si los dejas por medio. Cargó los juguetes por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio que compartía con su hermano, y los metió en su caja. Ya está. Ahora su hermano estaba a salvo de la bronca. El pequeño italiano sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor por dentro._

_El chirrido de una puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban sobresaltaron a Lovino. Nervioso, se escondió bajo la cama instintivamente. Oyó la voz de su padre discutir seriamente con la del médico, casi en un murmullo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo._

"… _Pero, ¿está seguro? ¿No se puede hacer nada? Tengo muchas influencias, podría darle lo que quisiera, usted lo sabe. Por favor, ayúdela, se lo ruego."_

"_Lo siento, señor Vargas. Ya se lo he dicho. No se conoce remedio para la gripe siciliana. Ya ha luchado mucho, y su cuerpo va a rendirse pronto. Yo que usted aprovecharía estos momentos de consciencia."_

"_Shh… los niños están en el patio."_

_Las voces se alejaron por el pasillo, y una sensación de vacío invadió a Lovino. Sabía lo que pasaba, pero hasta ahora, la idea sólo había flotado en su mente, como si estuviera envuelto en un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento. Y entonces vería a mamá a su lado, con su pelo moreno, largo y rizado, y sus ojos oliva, melodiosos y tranquilizadores, y su sonrisa, y ella le preguntaría qué tal había dormido y que si quería tostadas para desayunar. Pero ahora las palabras de papá resonaban en sus oídos, haciéndolo todo real, casi tangible. Terrorífico. Salió de la cama y, lentamente, recorrió el pasillo, siguiendo el rastro de la Muerte hasta la habitación de su madre. Realmente, no sabía qué encontraría al otro lado de la puerta. Con algo de miedo, agarró el picaporte, inseguro, y lo giró, entreabriéndola._

"_¿A… Adriano?"_

_Lovino se quedó paralizado. La voz de mamá sonaba resquebrajada, exhausta, débil. Tomó aire, nervioso, y entró en el dormitorio._

_Mamá yacía en la cama, pálida y ojerosa, despeinada, con los labios secos y los ojos llorosos y nublados. Lovino pensó que, aun así, su madre era preciosa._

"_Lo…vino… ¿qué haces… aquí?"_

_Subía y bajaba el pecho con dificultad, y hablaba casi en susurros. Lovino se acercó, atemorizado y fascinado al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegó donde estaba ella, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Estaba ardiendo. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus brisados labios. "Lovino… mi niño… escucha… mamá está… muy enferma… y quiere… pedirte un favor…"_

_Lovino se sentó en el colchón, sin decir una palabra. Ella cubrió la pequeña mano de Lovino con la suya propia. Estaba helada. Lovino la apretó entre sus deditos, intentando devolverles algo de calor. _

"_Cuando mamá se vaya… tienes que… ser fuerte… cuidar de tu hermano… y de papá… y rezar por mí… acordarte de mí… aunque yo no esté…"_

_El dolor se apoderó del pecho de Lovino, y lágrimas desconsoladas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Abrazó a su madre, aferrándose a ella._

"_¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero que te mueras! ¡No nos dejes solos!"_

"_Lovi… no llores…" Ella levantó una temblorosa mano, y acarició la roja mejilla de su pequeño con ternura. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. "Recuerda… te estaré esperando… en el cielo… si te portas bien… si rezas… y haces lo que… Dios dice… volveremos… a vernos…"_

_Lovino se ahogaba con sus lágrimas. "Pero es muy difícil… ¿y si no puedo? ¿Y si no puedo verte de nuevo? Tengo… tengo miedo, mamá…"_

"_Lovi…" Ella se quitó la cruz de plata que llevaba siembre colgada sobre su pecho, y rodeó el cuello de su hijo con ella. "Te la regalo… Cada vez que… tengas miedo… agárrala fuerte… y pide ayuda… y Dios… te dará fuerza… Te quiero, Lovino…"_

"_¡Mamá…!" Sollozando desconsoladamente, Lovino abrazó a su madre, aferrándola para que la muerte no la llevara de su lado. "¡T-Te q-quiero!" La angustia se adueñó de él una vez más, haciéndolo temblar contra el cansado cuerpo de su madre, su cabeza enterrada en su pecho, buscando consuelo. Y como solía hacer aquellas noches de dolor, su madre lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó, besando su pelo con ternura. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió aire y comenzó a murmurar la melodía de una suave nana mientras mecía a su hijo suavemente. Lovino cerró los ojos, y poco a poco, dejó de temblar. La puerta de la habitación crujió, y sintió los pasos de papá Roma acercarse._

"_Katerina… Kati…"_

_El colchón se hundió a su lado. Lovino se preguntaba por qué no hablaban. Por qué no se despedían. Por qué no se decían cuánto se querían. No podía entender que no era necesario, que podían comprenderse con una sola mirada._

_La voz de su madre fue tornándose en un roto suspiro, hasta que su pecho dejó de moverse. Sus manos resbalaron poco a poco de la espalda de su hijo, posándose inertes sobre las sábanas. Lovino no podía sentir sus latidos._

_Cuando las cálidas manos de su padre le sujetaron, Lovino se encogió un poco y se aferró fuertemente al camisón de su madre._

"_Shhh… Lovino…" Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, aunque temblaba ligeramente. "Ya pasó… Tranquilo. Ven aquí."_

_Lovino dejó ir a su madre poco a poco, y pronto se encontró entre los protectores brazos de su padre, que intentaban apartarle de la dura realidad. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su madre. Su cara estaba pálida, y sus ojos miraban el infinito, hundidos y vacíos. La imagen hizo que un gemido de dolor escapara entre sus labios. Su padre lo hundió en su pecho y acarició su pelo, nervioso, sin saber cómo consolarle._

"_No debiste haber entrado, Lovino. No debiste haber visto esto."_

_El cuerpo de Lovino se convulsionaba con violentos sollozos contra el pecho de su padre. Sus dedos se cerraron lentamente alrededor de la cruz de plata, presionándola desesperadamente._

_Casi podría jurar haber vuelto a oír el murmullo de una nana./_

.

_Oh, Jesús, perdona nuestros pecados, sálvanos del fuego del infierno y guía todas las almas al Cielo, especialmente aquellas que necesitan más de tu misericordia._

Lovino terminó de rezar la Jaculatoria, y giró el rosario entre sus manos, presionando las cuentas bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que reinaba siempre en aquella iglesia. La luz provenía de unas exquisitas cristaleras de colores, tenue, relajante, y un suave olor a incienso flotaba en el aire. Y de alguna manera, se sentía protegido entre los sagrados muros. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a murmurar el Salve. Estaba sólo, sentado en el primer banco, inclinado en posición sumisa, con la cruz del rosario presionada contra su frente. La imagen del Cristo crucificado clavaba su mirada en él, juzgándole.

Unos pasos rompieron el silencio, acercándose. La madera crujió junto al italiano.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí."

Lovino no se movió. Reconocería ese acento en cualquier parte.

"Hola, Asso. ¿Crees que tres rosarios serán suficientes para expiarme?" Sonrió amargamente.

"¿Tres rosarios…? Lovino… ¿qué has hecho?" Su voz sonaba algo intranquila. Francis siempre le llamaba por su nombre real cuando estaba preocupado.

Lovino hizo la señal de la cruz, besó el rosario y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Miró al francés de reojo. "He… vuelto a hacerlo."

Francis le miró, inquieto por el bienestar emocional de su sobrino. Lovino siempre había sido un chico muy encerrado en sí mismo, sobre todo desde aquel incidente en el monasterio… Incidente que prefería no recordar en ese momento. Suspiró y le dio una palmada alentadora en la espalda. "No creo que un rosario te ayude con eso, Lovino. Eres lo que eres, y no lo puedes cambiar. Acéptalo y serás feliz."

Lovino gruñó, visiblemente molesto. "No acepto consejos de gente como tú. El simple hecho de que hayas entrado en la Iglesia es una gran blasfemia."

El francés se rió. Sabía de sobra que no iba a convencer a Lovino. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema para distraer su mente. "He conocido a alguien interesado en unirse a nuestra banda. La verdad, nos hace falta algo de apoyo, y dice que tiene información interesante. Nos espera en la base."

Lovino arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. "Información interesante, ¿no? Eso habrá que verlo."

Francis se levantó y se sacudió el traje. "Seguro que no has comido nada. Vamos fuera, te invito a unos espaguetis."

El italiano le siguió, poniéndose su fedora y sus gafas de sol al salir. La calle estaba alegre y transitada, y un apetecible olor a comida flotaba en el ambiente. Lovino se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía; no había desayunado nada, y lo poco que tenía en el estómago se había quedado en el lavabo de aquel motel, con lo que quedaba de su autoestima. Los recuerdos le asaltaron, y volvió a sentirse asqueado.

Francis notó el decaimiento de su sobrino, y rápidamente intentó llamar su atención. Levantó la bolsa que sujetaba en una de sus manos a la altura de los ojos de Lovino. "Mira, Romano. Le he comprado más novelas a tu hermano; creo que le gustarán."

Lovino cogió la bolsa y echó un vistazo a los libros. Novelas de amor con títulos cursis y personajes aun más pastelosos. Sí, seguro que le gustarían. Lo que Lovino no comprendía era el por qué. Esas novelas eran estúpidas. La literatura de amor en sí era estúpida. Con todos sus personajes irreales, los sentimientos idealizados, y la ridícula idea de que— espera un momento. Lovino se paró de golpe.

"Asso, ¿qué es esto?"

Francis le miró, un poco alterado. Lovino sujetaba en alto una novela, en cuya portada se veían los torsos desnudos de dos hombres. _Amante prohibido_, rezaba el título. Ups. Se le había olvidado que había puesto ese libro en el montón. "Uh… es… una novela de amor. Er, gay."

Lovino temblaba de furia. "Te dije la última vez que no volvieras a llevarle estas… _cosas_… a Veneziano. Ya tenemos suficiente con un desviado en la familia."

Francis se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada seria. "Tú no eres un desviado, Romano. Y tu hermano tiene derecho a— ¡Eh! ¡No hagas eso! ¡¿Sabes el trabajo que me ha costado conseguir esa novela?"

Pero Lovino ya la había tirado a la basura. Se giró hacia Francis, lanzándole una mirada glacial por encima de las gafas.

"Espero por tu bien que esos espaguetis sean los mejores que he probado en toda mi puta vida."

.

.

Ludwig engullía todas y cada una de las líneas del libro abierto sobre su regazo con la mayor admiración. Era verdaderamente una obra maestra. No le extrañaba que el autor fuera canónico; jugaba con el lenguaje como quería, extrayendo toda la belleza posible de cada palabra con gracia e ingenio. Simplemente increíble. Sus labios se tensaron en una mueca de derrota. Él no había nacido con tal don, e intentara lo que intentara, nunca alcanzaría tal grado de perfección. Bueno. Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa. A lo mejor su misión en la vida no era crear belleza, sino admirarla.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó contra el respaldo del banco de piedra. Le gustaba aquel lugar; siempre le ayudaba a inspirarse. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles a sus espaldas, creando un suave murmullo, y delante de él, gente de lo más variopinta subía y bajaba la calle, se paraba a charlar o a tomar un café en la terraza del bar. Toda esa normalidad le permitía alejar su mente de su situación, de la soledad, de las armas del garaje y del peligro que corrían él y su hermano todos los días. Se sentía como uno más de la multitud, sin ningún problema que afrontar ni ninguna preocupación. Sabía que era una ilusión. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para evadirse.

El chico de los periódicos comenzó a gritar los últimos titulares, devolviéndole a la cruda realidad. Peleas de bandas, corrupción política, guerras, robos, asesinatos a sangre fría. Allí en Porto Speranza, ese era el día a día. Las bandas controlaban completamente el lugar y mantenían a raya a la policía. Era el enclave perfecto para el tráfico y el vandalismo. Y encima, esa maldita gripe, la gripe siciliana, se extendía cada vez más por la población más débil; niños, enfermos, ancianos y gente de complexión débil sucumbían ante la mortal enfermedad, para la que no había cura conocida. El trabajo escaseaba, y el hambre y la pobreza se veían claramente en los callejones de la ciudad, donde se mataba por un par de liras. El malestar de la población era cada vez mayor, y un observador atento podía ver cómo saltaban las chispas del caos, el miedo y el odio en los ojos de los aparentemente despreocupados transeúntes. Sólo una provocación más, y todo ese resentimiento y terror estallaría en una ola de violencia. Y entonces la única ley sería la de la supervivencia del más fuerte. Las bandas lo sabían. Y se preparaban para ese momento.

El dulce sonido de un violín le arrancó de sus nefastos pensamientos. Abrió los ojos. Una joven tocaba el violín ante él, dándole la espalda. Llevaba un vestido blanco, largo y vaporoso, y lo que parecía una pamela, cubierta por un pañuelo que caía por los hombros, seguramente anudado en su pecho. Su indumentaria era un tanto extraña, pero el sonido que arrancaba de aquel violín era lo que de verdad le había llamado la atención. Tocaba una melodía muy familiar. El violín principal del Canon, si no se equivocaba.

¡Y cómo lo tocaba!

Era una delicia. Cada una de las notas era como la voz de un ángel. Simplemente increíble. Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Ludwig volvió a su lectura, en compañía de tan agradable música. Dos obras maestras fusionadas bajo el agradable sol siciliano, junto al relajante murmullo de las hojas. Era un momento perfecto.

Un escalofrío de deleite recorrió su espalda cuando sonaron las últimas notas. Levantó su mirada del libro, para encontrarse a la violinista, que se había girado hacia él. Unas grandes gafas de sol cubrían su cara, y su pelo estaba recogido en el interior de la pamela, totalmente oculto. Ella le dedicó una reverencia y una gran sonrisa. Ludwig miró a sus espaldas. Oh. ¿Era a él? Arqueó las cejas, confuso. Ella simplemente se dedicó a sonreírle unos segundos, antes de volver a apoyar el violín bajo su barbilla, y comenzar a acariciar las cuerdas con el arco.

"Invierno", de Vivaldi. Dios mío. Que habilidad, qué agilidad en los dedos, qué placer escuchar la melodía tan perfectamente interpretada. Los movimientos enérgicos ejecutados en su momento justo, derramando sentimiento con cada estocada. Ludwig estaba verdaderamente impresionado. Ni siquiera apartó su mirada de la violinista cuando ésta comenzó a acercarse, violín en mano, sus dedos deslizándose habilidosamente por el mástil, haciendo llorar de placer al instrumento. El alemán aguantó la respiración cuando ella se inclinó un poco hacia él, con aire coqueto, alargando la última nota hasta convertirla en un desgarrador y melancólico gemido.

Luego se hizo el silencio.

A Ludwig no le salían las palabras. Simplemente se había quedado allí, helado en el sitio, intentando mirar a través de las gafas de sol de la misteriosa violinista. Ésta dirigió su mirada hacia el libro que aun yacía abierto sobre su regazo.

"¡Ah! ¡_Romeo y Julieta_! ¡Qué hermosa historia de amor, de mis favoritas!"

Ludwig se sobresaltó cuando la violinista se sentó bruscamente a su lado y, con toda la confianza del mundo, se dejó caer sobre su hombro para echar un vistazo al libro.

"Aunque es muy muy triste, porque al final mueren y… ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Te he destripado el final, disculpa!"

La chica parecía bastante azorada. El alemán, aun algo confuso, logró al fin articular unas frases. "Um, no te preocupes, todo el mundo sabe que mueren al final. Es un clásico."

Ella respiró aliviada, y luego le sonrió ampliamente, entrelazando los dedos en señal de alegría. "¡Vaya, qué bien! Pensaba que tendrías una voz ronca y gruñona, porque tienes pinta de cascarrabias, ¡pero resulta que tienes una voz muy suave y profunda!"

Ludwig no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado. Optó por lo segundo. "Eh… gracias, supongo. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero que me disculpes, pero no llevo dinero encima."

La sonrisa de la violinista se convirtió en un infantil puchero. "¿Eh? ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate un ratito, que necesito compañía! ¡Te tocaré más canciones!"

"No puedo, tengo que volver a la tienda a esperar a alguien." Uff, ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a una desconocida? El alemán dudó unos instantes. En realidad, le había caído bien la extraña violinista, y no tenía nada que hacer hasta que llegara su hermano, así que… "¿Te gustan los juguetes?"

Ella asintió entusiastamente. "¡Sí! ¡Sí, me encantan!"

Él no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. "Entonces acompáñame, te enseñaré mi juguetería."

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo. La violinista no paró de lanzarle sonrisas nerviosas todo el camino, turbando la tranquilidad del alemán y haciendo que aumentara su curiosidad por descubrir que había bajo las enormes y oscuras gafas.

.

.

Los dedos de Sly manejaban la aguja hábilmente, dando los últimos retoques al nuevo vestido de La Gatta. Lovino tenía que admitir que estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo; era una réplica perfecta de los trajes que usaban las azafatas del gobernador en los actos oficiales. Pero por eso precisamente se había convertido en su caporegime; sus habilidades eran muy variadas y útiles, y él era un hombre de honor, que prefería morir antes de traicionar la confianza de la banda. Hijo de unos famosos ladrones ingleses, había aprendido con facilidad y maestría las habilidades que sus padres habían tardado años en perfeccionar. Desde confeccionar los más variados disfraces hasta abrir cajas fuertes, pasando por el manejo del rifle de francotirador, Sly era un verdadero virtuoso del sigilo, y realizaba su labor con dedicación y exactitud. Lovino agradecía que Francis le hubiera convencido para que se uniera a la banda. Lo hacía todo mucho más fácil. Lo que nunca había comprendido, es el por qué había aceptado unirse a ellos. El peligro era grande, y la recompensa, casi inexistente. Pero Sly esquivaba las preguntas sobre sus motivaciones con discreción y habilidad, y al final había desistido de averiguarlo.

Sly cortó el hilo, pinchó la aguja en su esponja y se levantó, sujetando la prenda en alto.

"Gatta Bianca. Pruébatelo."

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de terciopelo, acariciando la gata siamesa que le había dado el apodo. Lovino no soportaba los gatos; siempre había creído que había algo sobrenatural en su mirada, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Observó desde un sillón apartado como La Gatta se levantaba del sofá y, sin ningún pudor, empezaba a desvestirse. El italiano examinó cada retazo de su cuerpo con atención. Piernas largas y bien construidas, figura delgada y esbelta, brazos y hombros fuertes, acostumbrados a portar armas. Una liga rodeaba su muslo, sujetando un machete contra su blanca piel, al alcance inmediato de la mano. Lovino asintió ligeramente para sí mismo, en un gesto aprobador. Era bueno ser precavido en esa ciudad, sobre todo si eras mujer y tenías que moverte por los ámbitos que Gatta Bianca solía frecuentar. Ella era la que corría más riesgo de toda la banda, después de Feliciano: era la espía, la infiltrada. Un solo fallo, un solo error de interpretación de su papel, podía levantar sospechas y costarle la vida. Pero Lovino la había elegido por un claro motivo: al igual que Sly, era la mejor en lo suyo. Con cada disfraz, su personalidad cambiaba completamente. Construía y deconstruía personajes, gestos, acentos y recuerdos a su voluntad, con suma facilidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te hallabas ante María, la tímida y discreta criada novata; la provocadora pero fría Stella, enviada a las filas de los Serpenti d'Argento como secretaria para sonsacar información; la misteriosa y coqueta Gatta Bianca, de la que nadie sabía nada, ni su nombre real ni su pasado. Tampoco conocía su motivación para estar allí. Pero la necesitaban, y nunca les había fallado, así que a Lovino no le quedaba otro remedio que confiar en ella.

La Gatta recogió su rubio pelo en un moño bajo, apartándolo de su espalda y descubriendo su marca de identificación: un solo ala de mariposa, perfectamente detallada en naranja, dorado y negro, sobre la mitad izquierda de su espalda, desde el omóplato hasta el comienzo de su muslo. A veces, esa era la única manera de saber si en realidad estabas hablando con ella o con una completa desconocida, sobre todo si el disfraz era especialmente bueno.

El vestido le iba como la seda, y la peluca pelirroja le daba un aire aun más extranjero. Satisfecho, Sly asintió y le indicó que se sentara para proceder con el maquillaje. En ese momento, la puerta del sótano se abrió, y Francis se asomó.

"El sujeto está en la sala de iniciación, Romano".

Romano se levantó, sin decir nada, y salió de la habitación. Siguió un estrecho pasillo, iluminado por titilantes luces de neón, para finalmente parar ante una puerta de metal. "Dice tener información crucial sobre un ataque planeado por la banda de Il Russo para la ceremonia de esta tarde. Lo que sea que nos cuente nos puede venir muy bien, así que pórtate lo mejor posible con él, ¿vale?"

Romano bufó. "No te preocupes, no le morderé ni nada."

Francis giró las llaves en la cerradura con una sonrisa y se apartó, quedándose vigilando en el pasillo, mano sobre su arma. Lovino entró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y deseando acabar con todo eso cuanto antes.

El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando se giró para mirar al novato.

.

.

"¡Ah! ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble!"

Ludwig miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador cómo la violinista correteaba de una estantería a otra alegremente, examinando los juguetes con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando cada pequeño detalle.

"¡Wow! ¿Los has hecho tú todos?" Ludwig asintió. "¡Son perfectos! ¡Cuánto detalle! ¡Eres un genio!"

El alemán se llenó de orgullo con sus halagos. Trabajaba duro en los diseños de los juguetes, y nadie solía reconocer su esfuerzo. Pero que le llamaran "genio" era pasarse un poco… Bueno, por esta vez lo aceptaría. "Puedes cogerlos si quieres. Son juguetes, están hechos para jugar."

"¿En serio? ¿Puedo? ¡Qué bien!" La violinista alargó las manos hasta una muñeca de porcelana elegantemente ataviada con un vestido de seda, pero antes de cogerla, se detuvo. "Uh, no puedo ver bien los juguetes con las gafas y el gorro encima."

Se quedó parada, como pensativa. Ludwig no veía que la solución fuera difícil, y empezaba a impacientarse. Debía admitir que le picaba la curiosidad. "Y… ¿por qué no te quitas las gafas… y la pamela?"

Ella golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño. "¡Claro! ¡No creo que haya ningún problema, ¿verdad?"

"Eh, no. A menos que seas medusa y me conviertas en piedra con la mirada."

Ella se rió y empezó a quitarse el pañuelo, dejando al descubierto un largo cuello de porcelana. Tenía una risa cantarina y melodiosa. Ludwig se apoyó en el mostrador, intrigado. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien que tocara el violín de esa manera? Seguramente sería mayor de lo que su baja estatura y su voz aniñada le hacían parecer. Se quitó la pamela, y brillantes mechones de caoba se deslizaron hacia su cuello, enmarcando su oculta cara. Un gracioso ricillo sobresalía entre ellos, añadiendo al peinado un toque grácil y alegre.

Se quitó las gafas.

Y Ludwig se olvidó de respirar.

Allí estaba, ante sus ojos, lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Belleza en estado puro.

La tez fina, pálida, sin ninguna imperfección, cubriendo unas mejillas rosadas y suaves. Los rasgos aniñados, casi andróginos, de proporciones perfectas, como los de un ángel. La boca pequeña y sonriente, rodeada por unos labios rojos, finos y carnosos.

Y sus ojos.

Sus ojos grandes y expresivos, rodeados por largas y tupidas pestañas. Sus ojos brillantes, hechos de miel dorada. Sus ojos, que ahora le miraban con inocente preocupación.

"¡Oh! No mataré de verdad con la mirada, ¿no?"

Ludwig se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y la cerró rápidamente, recuperando la compostura. ¡Tanto tiempo persiguiendo la belleza, y ahora ella se burlaba de él, apareciendo de repente en estado natural, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, sobre aquella misteriosa joven! ¡Allí, a su alcance, pero a la vez tan intocable!

Ella cogía ahora los juguetes y los curioseaba por todos los ángulos. El alemán estaba muy nervioso. Con ese vestido blanco y vaporoso… si alguien le hubiera dicho que era un ángel, se lo habría creído. Tamborileó nervioso los dedos sobre la madera. La belleza natural admirando su trabajo, que en sus gráciles dedos parecía tosco e imperfecto. Si hubiera tenido que ponerle nombre a aquel cuadro, sin duda habría escrito 'Ironía' en letras doradas. De repente, la cara de la violinista se iluminó, al ver su firma en la base de uno de los trenes de madera.

"¡Ludwig! ¿Es tu nombre?" Ludwig volvió a asentir. "Ludwig… ¿eres inglés?"

"Alemán."

"¡Oh, Alemán! Exótico~"

Ludwig no entendía qué había de exótico en ser alemán, pero no le quiso discutir.

"Um… Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella le sonrió, y Ludwig sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"Feli~"

Ludwig logró tragar.

"Feli… ¿Felicia?"

Ella se rió.

"Feli… ¡Feliciano!"

Ah.

…

Oh.

¡¿Eh? ¡¿"Ella" era "él"? Ludwig no se había sentido más confuso en toda su vida, y se tuvo que reflejar en su cara, porque ella– no, ¡él! no paraba de reírse. El alemán hizo entonces la pregunta que cualquiera habría hecho en su situación. "¿Por qué… vas vestido de mujer?"

Feliciano miró alrededor, como comprobando que no había nadie, y luego le respondió casi en un susurro. "Voy de incógnito~"

"… Ah."

Aun no le veía mucho sentido, pero la verdad es que no se esperaba una respuesta más esclarecedora de alguien a quien acababa de conocer. De todas las personas que habían entrado en su tienda, aquella era la más intrigante que Ludwig había conocido nunca.

Feliciano. Se llamaba Feliciano. Su nombre reverberaba en su mente, y su sonrisa se había grabado en lo más profundo de su pecho. No podía parar de contemplarlo, como si fuera una obra maestra, un cuadro o escultura, o incluso una aparición angelical. Ludwig encontraba fascinante a aquel bello italiano que había entrado de repente en su vida, de manera tan fortuita, dejando una honda huella en su inquieta alma.

No; no podía haber sido algo fortuito.

Él le había elegido, estaba seguro de ello. Le había tocado el violín exclusivamente _a él_. Pero, ¿por qué a él, precisamente? ¿Qué había visto en él? No podía dejar que se escapara hasta averiguarlo.

Feliciano.

Se llamaba Feliciano.

.

.

Oh, no. No era posible. Se negaba a creerlo. El que estaba sentado ante la mesa de metal que ocupaba el centro de la pequeña habitación, con los ojos vendados, no podía ser él.

Ignorando todo protocolo de seguridad, Lovino cruzó la habitación a zancadas y arrancó la venda de sus ojos, con un gesto brusco.

"¡TÚ!"

Antonio le dirigió una mirada confusa, que pronto se llenó de alegría.

"¡Lovino! ¿Tú eres mi jefe? ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!"

Lovino sintió como su pulso se aceleraba cuando los ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Las nauseas amenazaron con volver, pero pudo mantener la compostura. De todas las personas del mundo, de todas las bandas de Italia, el español había tenido que acabar en la suya. No, no y no. Se negaba a iniciarlo en la banda.

Pero Francis decía que era útil.

Con un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, Lovino se sentó sobre la mesa, y se forzó a mantenerle la mirada autoritativamente. No iba a dejar que lo que había ocurrido en un jodido bar de striptease afectara su trabajo.

"Cállate, imbécil. Está oficialmente prohibido usar nombres propios en esta banda, por motivos de seguridad. Cuanto menos gente sepa tu nombre mejor."

"Oh, lástima. Tu nombre es demasiado bonito para—" Lovino golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que el metal resonara contra las paredes.

"¡He dicho que cierres el pico, ¿es que eres sordo o sólo gilipollas?"

Antonio se calló inmediatamente y puso una mueca sorprendida y sumisa. Lovino se sintió victorioso. Si era bueno en algo, eso era la intimidación. Y parecía que no iba a tener problemas manteniendo a raya al españolito.

"A partir de ahora, te dirigirás a mí de usted, por mi título, Don, o por mi apodo, Romano. El incumplimiento de esa norma está castigado con la muerte. ¿Entendido?"

El español asintió, más serio. Lovino se dio por satisfecho.

"Supongo que Asso te ha puesto al corriente del resto de las normas y sus respectivos castigos, y estás de acuerdo." Asintió de nuevo. "Bien. Pues empecemos con la iniciación."

A continuación se sucedieron los ritos de iniciación, consistentes en la escritura de los votos de fidelidad en un pedazo de papel con la propia sangre del firmante, su colocación en el interior de una talla de madera de la virgen, y la quema de dicha talla, para simbolizar el castigo mortal si se traicionaba a la banda. A Lovino le parecía todo una jodida estupidez, pero por alguna razón el rito solía inspirar respeto, e incluso temor, a los nuevos reclutas. Antonio observaba cómo las llamas consumían la estatuilla de un modo reverencial. Lovino miraba cómo las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos, totalmente absorto. Salió de su ensueño de golpe, y volvió a abofetearse mentalmente, esta vez dos veces. Maldita sea.

"Bien." Su propia voz casi le sorprendió. Aclaró su mente antes de seguir hablando. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación y alejarse de aquel idiota lo antes posible. "Vas a necesitar un tatuaje de identificación. Piensa en las alas de cualquier animal, el que prefieras. Te tatuarás una de sus alas en la parte izquierda de tu espalda." Lovino se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la salida. "Cuando te decidas, se lo comunicas a Sly. Es el inglés de cejas gigantescas que suele andar cosiendo por la base."

Abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a Francis para que entrara. El francés obedeció, y ambos se sentaron sobre la mesa, cada uno a un lado del español. Francis fue el que habló primero.

"Antes de continuar, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"En realidad, sí. ¿Cómo me llamarán a mí?"

Francis se encogió de hombros. "Hasta que Romano elija un mote para ti, serás 'el nuevo' a secas."

Lovino le miró fríamente. "Yo te llamaré 'bastardo'."

Antonio puso una mueca de extrañeza. No podía comprender el por qué de tanto odio. A Lovino le importaba una mierda lo que opinara el español. Asqueroso bastardo gilipollas.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a danos la información o vas a tenernos esperando, bastardo?"

Francis miró reprobatoriamente a su sobrino. Lovino lo mandó a la mierda a él también.

Antonio carraspeó, y comenzó a contarlo todo.

"Como sabéis, todas las mafias y el pueblo mismo están pendientes del discurso del gobernador de esta tarde, en el que decidirá sobre la política de transacción comercial de armas." Sus superiores asintieron. "Bien, pues me he enterado casi por casualidad de una conversación entre dos miembros bien borrachos de la banda de Il Russo, en el club _Angeli di Piacere_. Estoy seguro de que lo conocéis." Miró directamente a Lovino, arqueando las cejas significativamente.

Eso… ¿había sido eso una declaración de guerra? Lovino apretó los puños, y sus mejillas pasaron en segundos de rojo intenso a blanco pálido de rabia. Bien, pues si el bastardo quería guerra, la iba a tener.

Francis no pasó por alto la reacción de su sobrino, y decidió cortar esa rama de la conversación por lo sano, aunque se muriera de curiosidad por saber qué pasaba. "Claro que lo conocemos, ese club tiene cierta fama en la ciudad. Pero ve al grano. ¿Qué es lo que oíste sobre su plan de ataque al gobernador?"

Antonio dejó de mirar a Lovino, y centró su atención en el francés.

"¿Habéis oído hablar de "Il Spettro"?"

Francis y Lovino se miraron, con gran preocupación plasmada en sus rostros.

.

.

Llega tarde.

Berwald "Scarface" Oxenstierna cerró el reloj de plata, irritado, y lo ocultó en su puño mientras examinaba la entrada del callejón. Nadie aun. Sentado sobre un contenedor, balanceó su rifle entre las piernas, algo molesto por la tardanza de su contacto. El ligero sub-fusil del hermano de Red Eye era mucho más eficaz, pero su fiel rifle nunca fallaba a la hora de imponer respeto en sus citas de negocios. Nunca, nunca le había fallado.

Seguía sin aparecer nadie en el callejón, donde el único ruido eran las diminutas pisadas de las ratas, que roían los restos en descomposición de lo que fue alguna vez una persona viva y llena de sueños. Berwald observó con cierta tristeza el cadáver que yacía entre los cubos de basura. Otra víctima de la gripe siciliana, abandonada a su suerte en los callejones de los barrios bajos de Porto Speranza. Una víctima entre las muchas que le seguirían si no se encontraba una cura definitiva pronto.

Con un leve suspiro, abrió la mano y examinó el reloj que descansaba en la palma de su mano. Había mirado tantas veces aquel reloj de plata que podría dibujar de memoria el intrincado grabado de su cubierta. Era su posesión más valiosa. Aunque lo que había en su interior era aun más importante para él, lo bastante como para arriesgar su vida todos los días. Sin poder aguantarlo más, abrió el reloj por enésima vez, y volvió a acariciar con la mirada la fotografía pegada en el interior de la cubierta.

Un joven le devolvió una mirada dulce y cálida desde su mundo blanco y negro. Sus ojos claros y su sonrisa tímida iluminaban una expresión enfermiza y débil, sobre un cuerpo pequeño y delicado. En el pie de foto, la tinta garabateaba un esperanzado ruego. "Por favor, vuelve a casa a salvo."

Tino. Por él merecía la pena mancharse las manos de sangre. Por él moriría y volvería a morir.

Unos pasos alegres se acercaron desde la entrada del callejón. Berwald apuntó su rifle a la fuente del sonido, cerró el reloj, y miró al frente. Un joven rubio y jovial se acercaba con expresión divertida, silbando alegremente una pegadiza tonadilla, contrastando con el deprimente entorno. Casi parecía irreal. Cuando llevaba ya recorrida la mitad del callejón, dejó de silbar y ajustó sus gafas doradas, tras las cuales brillaban unos despreocupados ojos azules.

"¡Hey, Scarface! ¿Qué tal va la cosa?"

Berwald bajó el rifle, irritado por la actitud del americano. Conocía demasiado bien a ese insolente personaje como para dudar de su identidad. El americano llegó hasta él finalmente, haciendo una mueca de asco cuando pasó al lado del cadáver.

"Agh, tío, podrías haber elegido un sitio un poco menos maloliente." Hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. "En fin. ¿Lo de siempre?"

Berwald negó y le pasó un pedazo de papel. El americano lo leyó y sonrió.

"¡Ah, bien! ¡Lo que quieres es contactar con Il Spettro!"

Berwald se impacientaba por momentos, mientras el americano leía las instrucciones redactadas en el papel. Inconscientemente, volvió a abrir el reloj y a mirar la fotografía, mientras su mente vagaba en otra dirección. Estaba en presencia de Alfred F. Jones, la única persona en el mundo que podía contactar con Il Spettro, uno de los asesinos a sueldo más cotizados de Sicilia. Su sigilo y su capacidad de fundirse con la multitud y pasar desapercibido le habían ganado el mote, y se decía que olvidabas su apariencia en cuestión de segundos si alguna vez lo encontrabas. El alto precio de sus servicios se debía a su gran habilidad con el rifle de francotirador, con el que raramente erraba el tiro, teniendo el menor índice de fallos del que Berwald había oído nunca hablar. Y nunca había fallado una misión desde que Il Russo había contratado indefinidamente sus servicios, a cambio de una paga constante. Sin embargo, no siempre se podía contar con el asesino. A veces desaparecía por periodos de tiempo indefinidos, y Alfred se negaba a dar indicaciones sobre su paradero. Nadie sabía lo que hacía entonces, ni dónde podía estar.

"Entonces, ¿sólo hay que asesinar al gobernador si no acepta la ley de tráfico de armas? Tío, a ver cuándo nos mandas un trabajo complicado, que me aburren estas cosas." Berwald cerró su reloj e hizo un gesto de desaprobación ante la arrogancia del americano. Alfred continuó hablando como si nada. "Pues tienes suerte, Spettro tiene la tarde libre. ¡Ya puedes ir encargando una lápida para el infeliz!"

Una vez terminada su misión, Berwald se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

"¡Scarface!"

Miró al americano de soslayo, sin pararse.

"¿Qué tal se encuentra Tino? ¿Está mejor?"

Bewald se detuvo en seco, sintiendo una puñalada en el pecho.

Se giró y negó lentamente, el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Alfred puso una mueca de preocupación. "Lo siento. Sabes que hago lo que puedo."

Berwald inspiró profundamente y asintió. Alfred caminó hacia él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Haré todo lo posible para salvarle. Te lo juro. Tú deja al héroe hacer su trabajo."

El sueco sólo esperaba que esta vez el héroe no llegara tarde.

.

.

Feliciano se estaba empezando a preocupar. Ya no estaba seguro de que todo eso hubiera sido una buena idea. Es decir, se había escapado de casa, se había presentado a un completo extraño, le había seguido sin pensar en el peligro que corría y, por si fuera poco, le había dicho su nombre sin pensárselo dos veces; su nombre, aquel nombre escrito en sangre sobre los filos de los cuchillos más diestros de toda la mafia – Dios mío, ¡Lovino se pondría furioso si lo supiera!

Y, por si fuera poco, su plan no estaba funcionando, y no estaba seguro de por qué. Es decir, había sido todo lo amable y encantador que podía llegar a ser, y se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil a aquel alemán, usando toda la información que había adquirido durante sus lecturas. Había llamado su atención de manera memorable – o al menos eso creía, su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado, y procuraba sonreírle todo el tiempo. Pero el alemán parecía totalmente inmune a sus encantos; simplemente le observaba desde el mostrador sin ninguna expresión en particular, y eso ponía algo nervioso al joven italiano. ¿Por qué le miraba tan fijamente? ¡Oh, no! ¿Es que sabía quién era? O quizás con los hombres no funcionaba aquello de sonreír. Quizás debería poner cara seria y gruñona. Miró la marioneta que sujetaba entre sus manos, y probó a poner una mueca de enfado. Pero no de mucho enfado, o la muñeca se asustaría, y Feliciano no quería eso.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la marioneta?"

El tono de Ludwig sonaba preocupado. Feliciano borró su infantil cara de enfado inmediatamente, y dejó la muñeca sobre el estante. "¡No, no es eso! Sí me gusta, pero pensaba en otra cosa. Um." ¡Ay, no! Estaba perdiendo su toque. Claro, después de llevarse dos años encerrado, era normal que sus habilidades seductoras se hubieran oxidado un poco. Quizás lo mejor sería irse de allí e intentarlo con otra persona menos complicada. Aunque le tendría que dar explicaciones a Aquiles… Cogió una cajita de madera que había en una de las baldas, distraído. Parecía un precioso joyero de caoba, y en su tapa había un grabado plateado representando una rosa en flor, rodeada de hojas y flanqueada por dos ángeles. Era verdaderamente bonito. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz del alemán justo a su lado.

"Es uno de mis mejores trabajos. Adelante, ábrelo."

Feliciano lo miró. Parecía algo nervioso, así que debía haber puesto mucho esfuerzo en esa cajita. Con cuidado, el italiano abrió el plateado cierre y levantó la tapa. Enseguida comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía, que el italiano reconoció como "Claro de Luna", de Beethoven. Con admiración, observó el interior de la cajita de música. En ella, una bailarina de cristal diestramente tallada giraba lentamente en el centro de lo que parecía un campo de rosas azules en miniatura. Las rosas de tela despedían un suave aroma, que se mezclaba con las suaves notas. Un verdadero paraíso para los sentidos. Feliciano estaba encantado, y la admiración danzaba con entusiasmo en sus ojos.

"¡Qué bonito, Ludwig! ¡Debe ser lo más bello de toda la tienda!"

Los labios del alemán se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron al mirarle. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente; sus facciones ya no eran estrictas y duras, y Feliciano sintió que Ludwig no era una mala persona, que no debía tenerle miedo. Quizás sí que había sido una buena idea ir hasta allá…

Feliciano ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la diáfana mirada de Ludwig se clavó en sus ojos, contemplándolos intensamente. La mano del juguetero comenzó a moverse, indecisa, hacia su cara, y el cuerpo del italiano se tensó, nervioso. Hasta ese momento, Ludwig no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por establecer contacto físico con él. Y ahora que iba a tocarle, Feliciano no estaba seguro de si quería dejarle. Pero eso es lo que pasaba en las novelas, ¿verdad? Chico y chica (o chico en este caso) se encuentran, se enamoran perdidamente a simple vista, y el chico besa a la chica en un momento como ese, silencioso, los dos solos, y nerviosos, y enamorados, y entonces todo es perfecto…

El ruido de una verja metálica al cerrarse violentamente resonó desde el patio, y la mano de Ludwig se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara del italiano, que aun temblaba ligeramente de excitación.

"Oh, debe ser mi hermano."

Feliciano tardó unos segundos en digerir sus palabras. Luego el pánico invadió su cuerpo, y se lanzó contra el pecho del juguetero.

"¡Ludwig! ¡Escóndeme, rápido! ¡Nadie más puede saber que estoy aquí!"

Ludwig, confuso, reaccionó rápidamente ante la urgencia del temeroso italiano, y sin pensárselo dos veces lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó detrás del mostrador. Abrió la puerta que daba al garaje, empujó a Feliciano dentro cuidadosamente y cerró la puerta tras él. En ese momento, un alterado Gilbert entraba en la tienda de un portazo.

Feliciano respiró agitadamente detrás de la puerta, con el corazón desbocado por el terror. No podía permitirse el lujo de que alguien más le viera sin su disfraz. Examinó sus alrededores, apoyado en la puerta. Parecía una especie de taller, y varios juguetes terminados o a medio hacer se esparcían aquí y allí en las estanterías. También había numerosas herramientas y pinceles, y, sobre la mesa, unas lonas cubrían unos misteriosos bultos de diferente tamaño. Aun se oían voces de fuera, así que tendría que esperar un rato.

Lanzó una mirada curiosa a las lonas. ¿En qué estaría trabajando Ludwig ahora que era tan secreto? Se moría por saberlo, así que, de puntillas, se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa de metal y posó sus dedos sobre el borde de una de las lonas. Cuando tiró de ella, su pecho se congeló.

Armas.

Armas de todo tipo, terminadas y sin terminar. Y sobre ellas, su firma.

¿Cómo podía estampar su firma por igual en algo tan bello como una caja de música, y en algo tan horrible y mortífero como un arma de fuego?

¡No, no, no! ¡Ya no quería estar allí! ¡Quería volver a casa, donde estaba a salvo de la violencia y de las armas! ¡Ya no quería escaparse más! La idea del encierro absoluto le parecía de lo más apetecible en esos instantes. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su hermano?

Volvió hacia la puerta, y pegó el oído a su superficie, para ver si ya había vía libre. Desde el otro lado le llegaban las voces serias de los dos hermanos.

"… y ya sabes lo que opino del ataque de esta tarde, Gilbert. Mucha gente inocente saldrá herida, y la población puede aprovechar esto para comenzar una revolución. La ciudad se sumirá en el caos."

"Ludwig, son órdenes de Il Russo. No puedo elegir, tengo que ir."

Feliciano se mareó. ¡Il Russo! ¡Los hermanos trabajaban para Il Russo! ¡Oh, no! ¡Todo era una trampa! ¡Ahora entrarían en el garaje y le matarían! ¡No! _¡Lovino, por favor, ayúdame! ¡No quiero morir aquí solo, lejos de ti! ¡Lo siento, Lovino, lo siento!_

"Pero podemos irnos de la ciudad antes de que todo esto estalle—"

"¡No! Ya te lo dije, ¡no me iré sin Elizabeta! ¡Y menos ahora! ¡Ese imbécil de Roderich no puede protegerla del caos que se avecina, pero yo sí, y no dejaré que le pase nada, elija a quien elija! Tú puedes irte si quieres, Ludwig, pero yo me quedo hasta el final."

"Sabes que nunca te dejaría solo, Gilbert. Además, ¿quién te arreglará el lanzallamas si me voy?"

"Hermano… Gracias."

Un silencio.

"Voy arriba a darme una ducha y a dormir un poco. Llámame una hora antes del discurso, ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo."

Unos pasos se alejaron. Un breve silencio después, el suelo de madera crujió hacia la puerta del taller, que se abrió para descubrir a un preocupado Ludwig.

"¿… Estás bien?"

Feliciano temblaba, terror puro reflejándose en su mirada. Pensaba que, en cualquier momento, el alemán sacaría un arma y apretaría el gatillo. ¿Le dispararía en el estómago, como habían asesinado a papá Roma?

Como vio que el alemán no hacía nada, pensó que quizá aun no le había reconocido. Mejor no darle tiempo a pensar, escapar de allí y no volver a salir nunca de su jaula. "¿Y mi sombrero y mis gafas? ¿Dónde están?"

Ludwig fue hasta el mostrador y sacó las prendas, entregándolas a sus agitadas manos. Feliciano se recogió el pelo en la pamela, se envolvió en el pañuelo y, finalmente, se puso las gafas. Musitó un rápido "_ciao_", y se apresuró a salir, sin mirar atrás.

"¡No des un paso más!"

La mano del italiano se quedó paralizada antes de posarse en el pomo, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras oía los peligrosos pasos del alemán acercarse y pararse justo a su espalda.

"Feliciano, gírate."

Feliciano tenía tanto miedo que no sabía lo que hacer. Si huía, le atraparía enseguida. Si le hacía caso, quizás perdonara su vida. Optó por la segunda opción, y se dio la vuelta, temeroso.

"Toma, quiero que te la quedes."

El alemán ofreció algo al italiano, y éste lo cogió nerviosamente y lo examinó. Sus labios se separaron en un gesto de sorpresa cuando vio entre sus manos la pequeña cajita de música. Miró al alemán, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él le devolvía una mirada sincera y tierna. Las gafas resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz, y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. Adelantó las manos, agarrando la caja de música por los lados, en gesto de devolución.

"Pero… no puedo aceptarla… ¡has puesto tanto esfuerzo en ella…!"

Las cálidas manos del juguetero cubrieron las del joven italiano, y una sonrisa afectuosa de sus labios hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

"Solo prométeme que volveremos a vernos, bello italiano."

Las mejillas de Feliciano se encendieron, y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, invadido por un aleteo nervioso procedente de su estómago.

Ludwig.

Pronto se encontró bajando la calle, con la cajita de música abrazada fuertemente contra el pecho, que aun subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Ludwig, su dulce juguetero.

Ludwig, su enemigo mortal, el hombre que grababa su nombre en las armas que un día acabarían con su vida.

Ludwig, su Romeo particular, el héroe de su historia de amor peligrosa y excitante, que no había hecho más que empezar.

¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig!

¡Lo había encontrado! ¡El amor de su vida, allí mismo, a su alcance, y a la vez tan lejos!

Feliciano correteó por la acera, rebosante de dicha. Sólo quería que las horas pasaran pronto, para poder volver al lado de su amado y comenzar a escribir el próximo episodio de su novela de amor.

/

* * *

><p>(<em>Música mencionada en el episodio. Está todo en Youtube:<em>

_Canon, de Johann Pachelbel - __.com/watch?v=oDvtJlmIJgc_

_Invierno, de Vivaldi - __.com/watch?v=nGdFHJXciAQ__ (los primeros 2 min)_

_Claro de Luna, de Beethoven - __.com/watch?v=TVDREzBijRI_)

/

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Buff, este episodio es extremadamente largo, y aun falta un acto. Espero que os haya gustado~ A ver si puedo poner un poco más sobre el pasado de Lovino bien pronto. Jojojo, ya falta menos para ir matando personajes. Llamadme sádica, pero estoy deseando cargarme a un par~ ¡Gracias por vuestra opinión, me ayuda saber lo que os gusta u os deja de gustar!**

**/**

**/  
><strong>

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS "ANÓNIMAS":

(**A Nayo**: BWAHAHAHAHA, oh DIOS, Romano, normal que estés traumatizado, qué fuerte. Ya no volveré a mirarte de la misma manera. ¡Esa mente sucia, Nayooooo! ¡Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic! Y acerca del Spamano… lee el "anuncio importante" de arriba~)

( A **Ale89**: Me alegra que te guste el nuevo título, puesto que lo cambié gracias a tu comentario anterior. La verdad es que creo que el nuevo tiene mucho significado por lo que va a pasar más adelante… en fin, no te lo spoileo. Lovino siente mucha presión por el tema religioso, pero aun no puedes imaginarte la mitad de lo que ha pasado, el pobre. ¡Ya lo contaré en otro flashback! Con que eligirías a Gilbert, ¿eh? ¿Te arriesgarías a tener la tensión de perder a tu amado en cualquier momento y quedarte sola, sin trabajo y puede que con hijos? Ten en cuenta que las mujeres de esa época, si trabajaban, ganaban una mísera cantidad. En fin, me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la historia, y he de admitir que tus reviews iluminan mi día~ ¡Muchas gracias por todo!)

(A **lala**: ¡OMG cuánto entusiasmo! ¡Me siento muy halagada de que estés disfrutando tanto la lectura! Me parecía muy interesante añadir ese conflicto religioso como subtrama, la verdad; es una manera de explorar una dimensión nueva en el personaje, y le añade algo más de profundidad, por lo que es más entretenido escribirlo. Aws, qué pena que no te gusten esos dos. En realidad, a mí me gustan casi todas las parejas de Hetalia, hasta las más crack, como… ¿PrusiaxCuba? Nunca he leído nada de ellos dos xD Muchas gracias por leer~)

(A **Anaki-chan**: YA VOY, YA VOY xD Una fan de Gerita, ¿eh? ¡No te preocupes, que vas a tener Fluff de Gerita hasta que eches azúcar por las orejas!)

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. 2 ACTO 3 Gritos y Plomo

**¡Hola otra vez! Gracias por seguir la historia, y por las reviews. Llegamos al Acto 3, con el que concluye el segundo episodio de la historia. Es un acto principalmente de acción, que sentará la base para el resto de la trama, y a partir de este momento, temedme, porque empezará a morir gente de manera indiscriminada. Cada vez que veáis a vuestro personaje favorito en peligro… no esperéis a un héroe con mucha fe. Puede que nunca llegue.**

**Sé que preferís los amorcitos a la acción, pero este episodio era inevitable. Ya en los próximos meteré un poquito más de amorcito y drama ^^ De todos modos, os he metido unas cuantas hints al final, como recompensa xD**

**Ah, y se describe la extraña relación entre Francis y Arthur. No es necesariamente FrUk, podéis verlos como amigos o como algo más, según vuestros gustos.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir esta parte, pero la uni me tenía cogida por el cuello, buff. Sin exagerar, puedo afirmar que el 80% de este acto lo he escrito entre las 1 y las 2 de la mañana durante este periodo X_x**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES – **Personajes que salen en este he organizado en bandas y por rango. Si no queréis **spoilers**, consultad la lista **SÓLO SI ES NECESARIO.**

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

**.  
><strong>

BANDA DE LOS VARGAS

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22, Don Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 32, Consigliere Francia

Arthur "Sly" Kirkland, 26, Caporégime Inglaterra

Bella "Gatta Bianca", 27, Soldado Bélgica

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25, Soldado en pruebas. España

.

BANDA DE IL RUSSO

"Il Russo", Don Rusia

Sadik "Il Turco" Adnan, 34, Caporégime Turquía

Berwald "Scarface" Oxenstierna, 39, Soldado Suecia

Gilbert "Red Eye" Beilschmidt, 26, Soldado Prusia

Matthew "Il Spettro" Williams, ¿?, Soldado Canadá

Alfred F. Jones, 20, Asociado América

.

PERSONAJES NEUTROS

Elizabeta Héderváry, 27 Hungría

Roderich Edelstein, 31 Austria

/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

**ACTO 3** . Gritos y Plomo.

Lovino observaba por la ventanilla de su coche cómo las masas se dirigían a la Plaza Mayor. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión e incertidumbre. Todos sabían que el discurso del gobernador iba a ser decisivo, pero nadie podía adivinar qué ocurriría entre los muros de los edificios que encerraban la plaza. El italiano pudo distinguir a varios integrantes de las mafias de la ciudad moverse entre los ciudadanos; todos querían sacar tajada cuando el caos estallara. Pero los Vargas estaban allí para impedir que eso pasara.

A su lado, un expectante español tamborileaba los dedos sobre el salpicadero, atento a lo que ocurría fuera. Lovino le miró de reojo, algo nervioso. Lo último que quería era tener al español a su lado. Pero no había otro remedio; quería tenerlo vigilado. Antonio se giró hacia él.

"¡Vamos, Romano! Déjeme llevar un arma. ¡Así no puedo ayudar!"

Lovino suspiró, cansado ya de su insistencia.

"No. No vamos a participar, así que no es necesario que lleves armas. Además, no me fío de ti, bastardo. Un movimiento en falso y te juro que te vuelo la tapa de los sesos."

"Guau, anoche eras mucho más simpático." A Lovino se le revolvió el estómago.

"Te lo advierto, cierra la jodida bocaza."

"Vale, vale."

Antonio se recostó en el asiento, y le miró con una sonrisa encantadora. Lovino bufó y desvió la mirada. Maldita sea. Esa sonrisa estúpida y sin sentido le perturbaba más de lo que debiera. Se entretuvo ajustando el retrovisor. A través de él veía la boca del callejón donde habían aparcado. Giró un poco más el espejo y divisó a la gente que se dirigía a la plaza por la calle principal. En ese momento el aforo se completaba, y dos policías se encargaban de cerrar las grandes verjas de hierro que constituían el único acceso. La gente que quedaba fuera se dispersaba poco a poco, o se quedaba en los alrededores con la esperanza de oír algo del discurso.

Volvió a girar el espejo, y su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Y pudo ver cómo, tras él, unos ojos verdes le observaban de arriba abajo, detenidamente. Lovino se tensó, inquieto. ¿Le estaba… echando un vistazo, así, tan descaradamente? Notó como la sangre le hervía, en una extraña mezcla de furia y azoramiento. _Deja de mirarme así. Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea_. La mirada de Antonio se detuvo en su cuello, y Lovino pudo ver cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

"Ese chupetón… ¿es mío?"

Lovino se ruborizó violentamente. En su cuello se veía perfectamente la marca amoratada en el lugar donde los labios del español habían besado y succionado su piel la noche anterior, para el placer y sufrimiento del italiano. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, los dedos de Antonio se habían posado en el cuello de Lovino, acariciando levemente la dañada piel. El contacto indeseado activó las defensas del italiano, y en menos de un segundo, Antonio se encontraba presionado contra el salpicadero con el brazo retorcido dolorosamente tras su espalda, sujeto firmemente por el colérico italiano. El frío cañón de una pistola le helaba la nuca.

"NO ME TOQUES. NADIE ME TOCA. NADIE, ¿ENTENDIDO?"

La voz de Lovino, aunque furiosa, tenía un deje aterrado que Antonio no pudo pasar por alto. El italiano retorció aún más el brazo, y hundió aun más la pistola en su piel. "¡RESPONDE, JODER!"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Entendido!"

Lovino se calmó un poco y soltó a su víctima, volviendo a su asiento con mirada dura. Antonio se sentó derecho y movió el dolorido brazo, comprobando que no le había dislocado nada. ¡Por el amor de…! Si quería acercarse a él, lo mejor sería pillarle con las defensas bajas.

No volvieron a mirarse ni a dirigirse la palabra.

Por alguna razón, Lovino se empezó a sentir culpable. Vale, quizás había perdido un poco el control aquella vez. Pero se lo tenía merecido. Enfundó la pistola.

Estúpido bastardo.

Más le valía aprender pronto que quien se metía con él salía escaldado.

.

.

Gilbert se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta el lugar acordado. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente la tarima de madera que hacía de escenario y a su superior, Il Turco, que vigilaba la operación desde uno de los balcones de los edificios que delimitaban la plaza. Il Turco, cuyo origen le ponía apodo, era astuto, eficaz y despiadado en todo lo que hacía. Esas cualidades le habían ganado el rango de _caporegime_ de la mafia de Il Russo en la ciudad de Porto Speranza, y era temido por todos. Un antifaz hacía imposible ver sus ojos, añadiendo algo inhumano a su expresión. Incluso Gilbert sentía algo de respeto ante el enmascarado; se decía que había torturado hasta la muerte a sus propios amigos bajo las órdenes de Il Russo para probar su fidelidad. Y quien se atrevía a desobedecerle se arriesgaba a sufrir el mismo destino.

Entre los ciudadanos se esparcían los miembros de muchas otras bandas de inferior importancia de la ciudad y los alrededores. Unos a favor de la ley de comercio de armas, otros contra ella; unos que simplemente querían aprovechar la ocasión para dañar a Il Russo y hacerse con el control, y otros que buscaban el favor de su banda luchando a su lado. Y que estallara el conflicto dependía de que la banda de Il Russo siguiera protegiendo al gobernador o no. De que éste viviera o muriera. De su decisión final.

Y en ese momento, el hombre que lo decidiría todo subía al escenario entre aplausos, con porte distinguido e impecable imagen, y se aproximaba al atril. Gilbert había supuesto que Roderich sentiría un mínimo de terror, ya que era consciente de que su vida pendía de un hilo. Pero cuando la mirada del austríaco barrió la multitud hasta unirse con la suya, el prusiano no detectó nada que indicara nerviosismo en él. Al contrario; mantuvo la mirada con calma, e incluso asintió, saludándole cortésmente. Gilbert tenía que admitir que el pomposo austriaco tenía agallas.

Tras el gobernador subieron sus azafatas, ocupando su puesto a los lados del atril, y tras ellas, para el espanto del prusiano, apareció Elizabeta, que se situó al lado de Roderich. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿Es que Roderich no sabía que ella podía correr peligro? Roderich se giró, sorprendido, y le susurró algo a Elizabeta. Ella negó obstinadamente. Él volvió a mirar a la multitud, y entonces Gilbert pudo ver por primera vez el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

Gilbert lo compendió de inmediato. Él no quería que Elizabeta estuviera allí, pero ella le había seguido de todos modos. Sí, así era su Lizzy. Siempre hacía lo que quería. El prusiano se sorprendió al encontrar la mirada de Roderich clavada en él de nuevo. Pero esta vez era una mirada suplicante, temerosa. Gilbert asintió, y ambos firmaron así un pacto silencioso.

Pasase lo que pasase, ella debía salir ilesa de allí.

Roderich, más tranquilo, se irguió con orgullo y comenzó con su discurso.

.

.

La mira amplificaba las fachadas de los edificios, recorriendo cuidadosamente cada ventana en busca de su objetivo.

"¿Hay suerte, Arthur?"

Arthur separó la mirada de su rifle de francotirador, molesto, y la clavó en el francés que, de pie junto a él, separaba las bandas de la cortina que había a su lado, escrudiñando el exterior con unos prismáticos. Estaban en uno de los edificios que rodeaban la plaza, intentando localizar el lugar en el que se había apostado Il Spettro.

Según el nuevo miembro, el misterioso francotirador atacaría desde uno de los edificios cercanos al escenario si el gobernador se negaba a aprobar la ley de comercio de armas que beneficiaba a Il Russo. Y, vista la cantidad de mafiosos armados que guardaban las entradas de esos edificios, lo más probable es que estuviera en lo cierto. Por ese motivo habían elegido esa posición: desde el piso en el que estaban podían escudriñar todos los balcones y azoteas de los edificios sospechosos en busca de su objetivo.

"No, y no uses mi nombre durante las misiones, Ace."

El francés apartó los ojos de los prismáticos y miró al malhumorado inglés que yacía en el suelo a su lado, sujetando el rifle de francotirador a través de la ventana rota. A la gente a la que les habían alquilado el estudio para la operación no les iba a gustar que hubieran roto el cristal. En fin.

"Oh, vamos. Estamos aquí, en esta habitación oscura, los dos solitos~"

"NO sigas por ahí." El francés se rió, lo que enfadó aún más a Arthur. "Además, ¿quién sabe si hay alguien oyéndonos?"

"Arthur. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." El susodicho gruñó exasperado al oír su nombre de nuevo. "Hemos alquilado este estudio. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros. Y no deberías preocuparte mientras yo esté aquí de guardaespaldas."

El inglés soltó una risilla sarcástica. "Que tú seas guardaespaldas es una contradicción. Mi retaguardia nunca había corrido tanto peligro."

"Ese sentido del humor, ¿es tuyo, o todos los ingleses lo traéis de serie?"

"Ja, ja, ja, Francis."

"¿Ves? Ya has dicho mi nombre. ¿Tan difícil era?"

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, desesperado, y volvió a su tarea. Ese francés, siempre igual. Examinó detenidamente las ventanas que había sobre el escenario, aumentando ligeramente el zoom. Nada, todo normal en la primera planta. Pasó a la segunda. El gobernador Roderich ya había comenzado a hablar, pero aún les quedaba tiempo antes de que la ronda de preguntas empezara, así que no había prisa. Además, Arthur sólo estaba autorizado a disparar si el gobernador corría peligro. La voz del francés no le distrajo de su tarea.

"¿Sabes? Aun queda un rato, y el dormitorio tiene buena pinta…"

Ni se dignó en contestar a semejante propuesta. Pasó a la tercera planta en silencio.

"Era una broma, Arthur. No te pongas nervioso."

"No estoy nervioso."

"Lo sé. Lo he dicho para que me hablaras."

Arthur bufó. Le sacaba de sus casillas, maldita sea. Pero tenía que admitir que Francis era el mejor compañero de misión que podía tener. Experimentado y fiel, el francés hacía lo que fuera por proteger a sus compañeros, hasta llegar a extremos temerarios. Más de una vez había arriesgado su vida innecesariamente por Romano, por Gatta Bianca o por él mismo. Y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello. Aunque no apoyara su postura. En ese mundo de muerte y desconfianza, lo mejor era cuidar de uno mismo y olvidar a los demás. La supervivencia del más fuerte; esa era la ley que lo regía todo. Los sacrificios por el bien común no tenían sentido.

"¡Arthur! ¡El edificio de los balcones dorados! ¡En la azotea! ¡He visto brillar algo!"

El inglés buscó rápidamente el edificio y barrió la azotea detenidamente.

Nada. Lo único que había en esa azotea era una plancha de metal rota apoyada contra la valla de ladrillo que la delimitaba.

"Imaginaciones tuyas."

"Pero, ¡te juro que he visto un destello…!"

"Te digo que no hay nada en esa azotea, Francis."

El francés suspiró, resignado. "Vale, perdón. Me he entusiasmado demasiado pronto."

Arthur volvió a retomar la búsqueda por donde lo había dejado. Ese tal Spettro era bueno. Muy bueno. Desde luego, el mote era perfecto: parecía ser invisible, como un fantasma. Con la vista un poco irritada, el inglés se separó de la mirilla y se frotó los ojos para descansarla un poco. Sólo un par de minutos.

"¿Estás bien, Arthur?"

"¿Quieres dejar de hablar ya y hacer tu trabajo?"

"Lo hago. Me aseguro de que estás bien."

"Es un esfuerzo vano."

Francis le miró de reojo, y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque en cualquier momento pueden meterme una bala entre ceja y ceja, y tú no podrás evitarlo."

El francés suspiró y apartó los prismáticos de su cara. Apoyó la espalda en la listada pared y se dejó caer, hasta acabar sentado al lado de Arthur. El inglés le observaba, curioso.

"Arthur. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te uniste a la banda?"

El inglés frunció el ceño. Otra vez con eso. "Déjalo ya, Fr—"

"Te dije," interrumpió el francés, "que mientras estuvieras a mi lado, estarías a salvo. Que haría todo lo que fuera posible para salvarte la vida, pasara lo que pasara."

La mirada del francotirador era despectiva. "Ya, ya. Muy noble por tu parte." Volvió a concentrarse en la mira del rifle. "Pero sabes de sobra que yo no haré lo mismo por ti."

Francis soltó una risilla. "Lo sé."

"Y aun así, ¿seguirás arriesgando tu vida por mí?"

El francés suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su cara, mirando al infinito.

"Sí, claro. Lo arriesgaría todo por las personas a las que amo."

Arthur apartó la mirada del rifle para dirigirla a su compañero, sorprendido.

"Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando ahora, franchute?"

Francis volvió a reírse. "Tranquilo, no te emociones."

"¡No me emociono!" Arthur trató de calmar el enfado. El francés le estaba tomando el pelo, como siempre. Maldita sea. Volvió a su trabajo. "Supongo que te referirás al tipo de amor que se siente por la familia."

"Ah, ¿es que hay tipos de amor?"

"Ugh. ¿Estás diciendo que amas por igual a tus sobrinos, a tus amigos y a tu pareja?"

"Sí."

Arthur se revolvió, algo incómodo. Nunca podría entender a ese hombre. "Eso es algo… algo espeluznante."

"No tanto. Verás, por una parte está el amor." Francis levantó una mano, como si sujetara en ella la esencia del amor mismo. "El amor es universal, y aplicable a todo el mundo. A algunas personas las amas más que a otras, pero siempre de la misma manera. Es lo que hace difícil elegir entre salvar a tu hermano o a tu padre cuando los quieres por igual. El amor no conoce géneros, edades o parentescos. Por otro lado," el francés levantó la otra mano de igual manera, "está el deseo. El deseo es puramente sexual, y mide las ganas que tienes de acostarte con una persona, por decirlo delicadamente. El equilibrio entre esas dos entidades es lo que indica el tipo de relación amorosa." Francis hizo como si sopesara el contenido de sus manos. "Si hay mucho amor y deseo, nos encontramos ante un amor apasionado; si hay un gran amor pero ningún deseo, hablamos de un amor fraternal, paternal o una amistad íntima, o incluso el tipo de relación que tiene una pareja casada cuando pasa el tiempo. Si apenas hay amor pero hay mucho deseo, esa persona se convierte en un amor de una noche. Si no hay ni amor ni deseo… bueno, ya te lo puedes imaginar." Bajó las manos con un suspiro. "Lo malo es que el amor y el deseo no responden a la razón, y además, la mayoría de las veces, los límites no están claros. Por eso es tan difícil encontrar lo que llamamos "el verdadero amor"."

"Interesante punto de vista. Muy poético." Arthur fijó la mira en el último edificio. Maldita sea; si Il Spettro no estaba allí, no estaba en ningún sitio. "Pero totalmente estúpido."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Francis le lanzó una mirada curiosa. "¿Y qué opinas tú sobre el amor?"

"¡Por el amor de Dios, estamos intentando detener un asesinato! ¿Quieres concentrarte?"

"¡No hay ningún francotirador, Arthur! ¿Es que no lo ves? El nuevo obtuvo la información de dos Soldados borrachos. Las fuentes no son fiables. Lo más seguro es que la información sea errónea."

Exasperado, Arthur se apartó del rifle y se sentó. Era cierto; no había señal de Il Spettro por ningún lado. Habían malgastado su tiempo. Tiró de la persiana para poder ver al gobernador, dejando que la luz se filtrara en la oscura habitación. En ese momento hablaba sobre la situación económica de la ciudad con respecto a las poblaciones vecinas. Parloteo innecesario. Puede que un intento desesperado por alargar el fatal discurso. El inglés no le culpaba; cualquiera querría retrasar el momento de su muerte.

"¿Y bien?"

"Y bien, ¿qué?"

"Tu postura sobre el amor. Dime."

Arthur se masajeó el entrecejo con los dedos, irritado. El francés no pararía hasta que consiguiera su objetivo, cualquiera que aquél fuese. Lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

"Mi postura sobre el amor. Bien, te la diré." Miró distraído a la multitud. "El amor es la excusa que ponen los que temen morir solos para aferrarse a alguien y no soltarlo. La que ponen las parejas aburridas para intentar justificar el por qué siguen aguantando ver la misma cara todos los días cuando se levantan. El amor es la invención de los centros comerciales para ganar dinero en San Valentín, y la cruel trama de esas novelas que te llenan de vana esperanza, para acabar con el corazón roto cuando la cruda realidad te abofetea."

Francis dejó escapar un silbido. "Guau. Entonces, para ti, el amor no existe. Ni siquiera el amor por la familia."

"En efecto. Lo único que mantiene unida a la familia es la necesidad, de protección para unos y de dejar descendencia para otros. Pero cuando los hijos se van de casa, eso acaba. Como mucho puede haber un instinto protector hacia los hijos que no se desvanece del todo, o quedar en éstos un profundo agradecimiento hacia aquellos que les han cuidado. Pero no hay amor."

Se produjo un silencio, en el que notó cómo el francés le examinaba con detenimiento.

"Odias a tus padres, ¿verdad?"

Arthur sintió cómo su interior se encendía de ira.

"Padres… ¡Padres! ¡Yo no tengo padres! Esos imbéciles que se hacían llamar padres sólo me usaban en sus planes como les venía en gana; sólo me entrenaban en el arte del robo y del sigilo para poder utilizarme como una herramienta más. Luego se iban a celebrarlo y yo me quedaba solo en el agujero oscuro al que llamaban hogar durante horas, hasta que volvían, borrachos, y follaban como perros en celo, sin acordarse siquiera de que su hijo estaba allí, oyendo toda su mierda." Apretó los puños inconscientemente. "Ni siquiera se les ocurrió que quizás, sólo quizás, yo no quería hacer daño a nadie, no quería dedicarme al saqueo o al asesinato. Que quería estudiar como los otros niños, tener amigos, vivir una vida normal. Y mírame ahora." Miró al francés amargamente. "Me escapé todo lo lejos que pude de ellos para empezar de nuevo, y aquí estoy, solo, de nuevo ejerciendo de asesino. Es lo único que sé hacer. No puedo escapar del destino que ellos eligieron para mí."

Francis le devolvió la mirada, y Arthur pudo notar un tinte de cariño en sus ojos azules que le desconcertó y le hizo sentirse incómodo. Podría haber esperado encontrar lástima o incluso burla. Pero no cariño.

"Arthur. No estás solo. Ahora formas parte de nuestra familia. Haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz."

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y miró el exterior, algo agitado. "Ya, bueno. Siento no corresponderte."

La cálida risa del francés volvió a resonar. "Bueno. El amor se da sin esperar que sea correspondido."

El inglés le iba a mandar a callar, pero un resplandor le cegó. ¿Pero qué…? ¿De dónde…? Un nuevo resplandor volvió a reflejarse, y Arthur pudo determinar la fuente: la plancha de metal que descansaba sobre la azotea que habían visto antes. "¡Francis! ¡En la azotea—!"

"¡Ya, ya lo veo! ¡Te dije que había visto algo!" El francés también miraba por la ventana, intrigado. El resplandor era rítmico. Un brillo. Dos segundos. Otro brillo. Dos segundos. Un tercero. Era demasiado rítmico para ser algo fortuito. Pero, ¿qué podía ocasionar ese brillo? ¿En qué se reflejaba el sol para que la plancha emitiera destellos? Debía ser algo metálico. Algo…

Arthur y Francis se miraron al mismo tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Luego cogieron sus armas y se echaron a correr lo más rápido posible.

.

.

Alfred F. Jones suspiró, escuchando a medias el interminable discurso, y se asomó por la barandilla de la azotea lo justo para ver al gobernador. Palabras, palabras, idioteces, aburrido, aburrido, blablablá. No podía esperar hasta la ronda de preguntas. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahí empezaba lo bueno! Acción, ¡eso era lo que necesitaba el cargante discurso! Un asesinato, los mafiosos repartiendo balazos, gritos de terror y persecuciones… ¡qué emocionante! ¡Y él lo podría apreciar todo a salvo en su privilegiado e improvisado palco, aquella azotea alejada del escenario, desde donde se divisaba toda la plaza!

Exaltado, rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar un paquete de tabaco. Se apoyó en la pared de un pequeño cuartillo que había a su lado, sacó un cigarrillo y lo sujetó con los labios mientras volvía a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. ¿Dónde lo había metido…? Al fin encontró el objeto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Extrajo un mechero metálico de un tamaño considerable, que brilló al sol cuando prendió el extremo del cigarrillo. El brillo cegó al americano durante unos instantes, y una maldición escapó de su boca.

En seguida un chisteo enfadado proveniente del cuartillo le recriminó.

Alfred se disculpó en un susurro. ¡Agh, no podía gritar de esa manera! Nadie podía saber que estaban allí, o su misión estaría en peligro. Y no quería decepcionar al que se ocultaba en el cuartillo a sus espaldas: ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Spettro, el mejor francotirador de toda Italia. La persona a quien le debía la vida. Su eterno protegido, Matthew Williams.

En ese momento, Matthew se preguntaba cómo un francotirador tan sigiloso como para ganarse el mote de "Il Spettro" podía tener como guardaespaldas a alguien tan ruidoso como Alfred. Debería haberse quedado en el coche, como le había dicho. Pero cuando al americano se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había manera de pararlo hasta que conseguía su propósito.

Aunque Matthew no podía quejarse de su compañero. Alfred era su única compañía. Siempre lo había sido, desde que llegó a aquel orfanato americano con su arrogante sonrisa y su contagioso optimismo.

Matthew ajustó el rifle de francotirador con un milimétrico movimiento de sus manos, que bien podría haber pasado desapercibido para el ojo del espectador poco experimentado. La exactitud de sus minúsculos movimientos, la firmeza de sus manos y la quietud de su cuerpo, que apenas movía para respirar, hacían que el canadiense se fundiera con la oscuridad reinante, pudiendo pasar desapercibido como parte del mobiliario del cuartillo de aquella azotea. Era un cuartillo pequeño que se usaba para guardar herramientas, y la única luz se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta metálica que lo separaba del resto de la azotea, y la que conseguía derramarse por el hueco de los ladrillos que había extraído de la pared algunas horas atrás, y por donde ahora asomaba el cañón de su rifle amenazadoramente. El centro de la mira apuntaba un milímetro más a la izquierda del centro de la frente del gobernador. El cañón del arma se desviaba un poco a la derecha, para gran disgusto de Matthew. Pero era el arma más exacta que había en el mercado, así que no se podía quejar. Quizás cuando eliminara al gobernador, Il Russo le proporcionaría un arma mejor.

En el exterior, Alfred jugueteaba con su mechero, abriéndolo y cerrándolo con movimientos secos, aburriéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho. No le gustaba cómo Il Russo hacía las cosas: todo estaba perfectamente planeado al milímetro, hasta el detalle más pequeño. ¿Qué diversión había en eso? Incluso había difundido el rumor de que Matthew atacaría desde un lugar cercano al escenario, y había dispuesto una gran seguridad alrededor de aquellos edificios, como si de verdad quisiera proteger a su francotirador estrella, mientras que en realidad éste se encontraba en el edificio más alejado, con él como única protección – y porque él había insistido en acompañarle. Después de todo, le debía la vida a Matthew. Y no iba a dejar que Matthew fuera el héroe, ¡oh, no! ¡El único héroe que había por allí era él, el gran Alfred F. Jones, protector del débil e impartidor de justicia!

Sus grandilocuentes pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se dio cuenta de un curioso detalle. Al parecer, la última vez que había abierto el mechero, el sol se había reflejado en él y el rayo de luz había rebotado hasta alcanzar una plancha de metal que había en otra azotea, y que había destellado a su vez. Alfred había encontrado al fin una distracción en su aburrida tarea. Cerró el mechero y lo volvió a abrir, intentando hacerlo de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. Así que lo hizo de nuevo. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Y al fin consiguió su objetivo: la plancha de metal volvió a brillar. Con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, el americano abrió y cerró el mechero varias veces, haciendo destellar el sol sobre el metal. ¡Ja! ¡Nada se le resistía a Alfred F. Jones!

Una horda de aplausos sonó desde el patio, indicando el final del discurso. Alfred guardó el mechero en el bolsillo y volvió a asomarse con cuidado, su sangre hirviendo de emoción.

Al fin iba a empezar lo bueno.

.

.

Gilbert aplaudió, muy atento. Sobre el escenario, Elizabeta parecía aliviada. Sin duda creía que todo había terminado y podían volver a la mansión en paz. Qué equivocada estaba.

Tras los aplausos, Roderich, sereno, se irguió y levantó la voz firmemente.

"Ahora es el momento de plantear las dudas que no han sido resueltas en el discurso."

El aire pareció desaparecer, cediendo su lugar a la tensión más densa y fría. De repente, Gilbert era consciente de cada movimiento a su alrededor. De las miradas ansiosas, impacientes. De la sonrisa maliciosa – sí, maliciosa – que se extendió en los labios de Il Turco. De sus propias manos nerviosas, apretadas en sendos puños fuertemente.

De la mano de uno de los reporteros, que se levantaba entre la multitud, tan inocente como la de un niño, tan mortífera como la del César al elegir el destino de los gladiadores.

"Señor gobernador, ¿qué decisión ha tomado con respecto a la ley de tráfico de armas?"

Gilbert observó cómo las mejillas de Roderich perdían su color, aunque el austríaco mantuviera su pose orgullosa.

La sentencia de muerte había sido pronunciada.

Una negativa de Roderich, y sería ejecutada.

.

.

Matthew mantuvo la mira sobre la frente de su víctima, listo para disparar. Su dedo se deslizaba por el gatillo, paciente, presionándolo ligeramente en espera de las palabras del gobernador.

Concentración.

En el mundo no existían más que su víctima y él, y el frío acero del rifle entre sus dedos. El único sonido era el de su corazón, retumbando fuertemente en sus oídos y su pecho. Sentía cada minúsculo movimiento de sus músculos en tensión, controlando firmemente sus temblores. Los labios del gobernador se movían casi en cámara lenta, y su voz sonaba ligeramente distorsionada en sus oídos.

"Como sabréis, mi política nunca ha estado en contra de las… _organizaciones al margen legal_ de esta ciudad. Pero tampoco me manifiesto a favor de tales organizaciones ni quiero de ningún modo beneficiarlas de un modo tan parcial. Me temo, pues, que mi decisión con respecto a esa ley es una rotunda negac—"

_Un disparo cortó el aire._

_._

_.  
><em>

Roderich creía que morir iba a ser doloroso, asfixiante.

Creía que las fuerzas le abandonarían, que caería al suelo y que la oscuridad lo envolvería todo.

Pero en su lugar, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, y con la cabeza embotellada, se aferraba al atril con todas sus fuerzas, completamente petrificado, empapado en un sudor frío.

Unos confusos segundos más tarde, varios disparos resonaron de nuevo en la plaza, y el grito histérico de una mujer rompió el expectante silencio de la multitud.

Entonces todo se volvió aun más rápido y confuso. Una de las azafatas – pelirroja y pecosa – le empujó bruscamente tras ella, levantó su falda y sacó de ella un subfusil con el que comenzó a agujerear el aire. La audiencia al fin reaccionó; algunos ciudadanos gritaban, otros huían, otros aprovechaban la confusión para atacar a los mafiosos esparcidos entre ellos; por su parte, las bandas de mafiosos se tiroteaban entre sí, unos defendiéndole, otros intentando llegar a él para matarle. Las balas silbaban aquí y allá, y el cuerpo en shock de Roderich se resistía a reaccionar aun cuando su querida Elizabeta se arrodilló junto a él y le sacudió, gritando palabras incomprensibles al oído del aturdido austríaco. ¿Estaba muerto? No, no podía estarlo. No tenía sangre en el pecho. La bala no le había alcanzado.

"¡Gilbert!"

Roderich reaccionó finalmente ante el familiar nombre. El prusiano había conseguido abrirse paso entre la multitud, y ahora le apuntaba con el cañón de su Beretta. Sus ojos rojizos se clavaban en él, fríos como un puñal, y su mano empuñaba el arma firmemente.

Bueno. Le había llegado la hora al fin.

Elizabeta se dirigió a Gilbert con tono suplicante.

"¡Gilbert, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Me prometiste que me darías hasta mañana para elegir!"

La decisión del prusiano pareció tambalearse antes las súplicas de Elizabeta. Pero Roderich sabía que Gilbert no tenía otra opción. Pertenecía a la banda de Il Russo, y su misión era matarle. Ya se lo había dejado bien claro esa mañana en el despacho.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del austríaco, Gilbert bajó el arma, le agarró por el brazo y tiró de él, ayudándole a incorporarse.

"Seguidme."

Roderich sujetó la mano de Elizabeta firmemente y se echó a correr tras el prusiano. Se abrieron paso entre el caos y la confusión a base de balazos y de golpes de culata. Al alcanzar uno de los edificios, Gilbert abrió la puerta de madera de una patada. Roderich y Elizabeta se detuvieron a sus espaldas. El prusiano rebuscó en su bolsillo y arrojó algo a Roderich. Las llaves de un coche.

"Id a la segunda planta. Hay una ventana rota. Saltad a la calle; bajo ella está mi coche."

Elizabeta agarró el brazo de Gilbert con su otra mano.

"¡Gilbert! ¿Qué pasará contigo?"

Unas balas silbaron sobre sus cabezas.

"¡RED EYE! ¡TRAIDOR!"

Un enmascarado corría hacia ellos. Roderich se estremeció cuando le reconoció: Il Turco, el caporegime de la banda de Il Russo, guardaba su pistola descargada y se abría paso entre la multitud para alcanzarlos, acompañado de dos matones. Gilbert liberó su brazo y encaró al atacante. "¡IROS!"

Roderich tiró de Elizabeta hacia el interior del edificio. No había tiempo para dudar. Sabía que Gilbert le había dejado vivir para que él pudiera poner a la húngara a salvo. Que había traicionado a la banda por ella. Su sacrificio no iba a ser en vano.

Mientras subían las escaleras de dos en dos oyeron golpes y gritos desde la entrada. Elizabeta intentó forcejear para soltarse. "¡Roderich! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!" Él sólo tiró con más fuerza, y ella cedió, comprendiendo que no había nada que hacer. Roderich saltó por la ventana, aterrizando ruidosamente sobre el techo del coche. Antes de poder girarse para ayudar a Eliza, la húngara ya había saltado a su lado. Bajaron rápido y se montaron en el coche.

Mantuvo su mente en blanco mientras introducía las llaves, las giraba, metía la marcha y pisaba el acelerador. Sus manos se aferraban al volante, intentando parar el temblor. Había sobrevivido, pero aun no estaba a salvo. Un zumbido insistente en sus oídos cubría los gritos de la multitud que huía y los disparos de las metralletas. Conforme se alejaban de la escena, la realidad volvía poco a poco a formarse a su alrededor, su corazón iba calmándose, él, recuperando su compostura. A su lado, Elizabeta permanecía en un total silencio. El austriaco no apartó la mirada de la carretera hasta haber alcanzado el límite de la ciudad. Entonces paró en un desolado descampado y respiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. Ahora tenía que pensar cuidadosamente cuál sería su próximo movimiento. No ayudaba que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Un sollozo ahogado le hizo abrir los ojos. A su lado, Eliza miraba al vacío con la cara contorsionada por el dolor. Pálidas lágrimas regaban sus mejillas.

Roderich la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola tranquilizadoramente.

Gilbert.

Ese prusiano insolente había resultado ser un verdadero héroe, y Roderich le respetaba por ello. Ahora debía cumplir su voluntad y sacar a Elizabeta de allí sana y salva.

La húngara dio rienda suelta a la desesperación, hundiéndose en el pecho del gobernador.

.

.

_Un disparo cortó el aire._

Sólo que el disparo no provenía del rifle de Matthew.

El canadiense levantó la mirada de la mira, perdiendo la concentración. Poco a poco el mundo volvió a formarse a su alrededor.

Oyó los gritos aterrados del público. Oyó pisadas justo al otro lado de la puerta. Oyó disparos chocar contra el ladrillo. Oyó la voz de Alfred, gritándole agitadamente.

"¡SPETTRO! ¡RETIRADA!"

¿Retirada…? Matthew buscó al gobernador con la mira. En el escenario, una azafata se arrancaba la peluca pelirroja para dejar libre su pelo rubio. El gobernador corría hacia la salida acompañado de una mujer. Calculó rápidamente la posible trayectoria y se dispuso a dar un tiro de fe.

Su maniobra fue interrumpida repentinamente cuando la puerta del cuartillo se abrió de par en par. Un rubio con pinta de inglés entró en la sala con un arma. Matthew, tirado aun en el suelo, actuó rápido: aprovechando el instante en el que los ojos del intruso aun se ajustaban a la oscuridad, aprovechó su camaleónica habilidad para escabullirse rápida y sigilosamente justo por su lado, como una sombra. El inglés no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que oyó las pisadas del canadiense alejarse de él.

Matthew corrió un par de metros, maldiciendo el no haber cogido su rifle, hasta que, al pasar por el lado de una amplia chimenea de hormigón, alguien le agarró del brazo y lo escondió. Justo en ese momento tres balas pasaron silbando justo donde había estado un par de milésimas de segundo antes, rasgando la manga de su chaqueta. Alfred soltó su brazo, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa.

"Como diríamos en nuestra tierra, _it's show time_!"

.

"¡Sly! ¡Estoy aquí!"

Arthur se reunió tras el muro de ladrillo con Francis. Se asomó un segundo para vigilar a sus contrincantes, pero tuvo que esconderse rápidamente. Las balas del americano silbaron a su lado.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió mirar aquí?"

Francis se asomó y dio un par de disparos, pero dieron en el cemento de la chimenea.

"Parecía el sitio menos probable, con tan poca vigilancia."

"Ha sido un fallo de principiante. ¡Todo por tu culpa, que me distraes!"

"¡Ah, ahora es culpa mía!"

"¡Claro que es culp—!"

"¡SLY! ¡SE ESCAPAN!"

En efecto, Il Spettro y su guardaespaldas habían aprovechado el momento para echar a correr. Arthur y Francis se lanzaron a perseguirles, zigzagueando entre cuerdas de tender cargadas de ropa. Apartaban las pesadas sábanas mojadas como podían, intentando no perder de vista a sus enemigos, lo que resultaba casi imposible. Arthur observó que Il Spettro reducía un poco la velocidad, quedándose por detrás, y su compañero intentaba tirar de él, preocupado. Francis también lo notó, y una sonrisa victoriosa cruzó su rostro. Estupendo. Si los cogían vivos, Romano dispondría de una fuente a la que sonsacar información, y quizás de un cebo para Il Russo.

La fila de azoteas se acababa, y ya no había salida. Ya casi estaban en el borde… tenían que pararse y rendirse. No les quedaba otra opción. Qué iban a hacer, ¿saltar al vacío?

En efecto, saltaron al vacío.

Confusos, Francis y Arthur aminoraron un poco el paso, deteniéndose en el borde sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando se asomaron, vieron cómo Il Spettro y su acompañante salían de un contenedor de basura convenientemente situado… y lleno de colchones. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenían planeada la ruta de escape desde el principio!

No debían huir. Si no podían atraparlos vivos, lo mejor era matarles. Arthur elevó su arma, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, el sonido de unos disparos hizo que se agacharan para buscar refugio tras el pequeño muro que delimitaba la azotea. Venían de una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente. Arthur maldijo en inglés. Si saltaban, les tendrían a tiro. Y para colmo, empezaban a oírse pasos y voces provenientes de donde habían venido. Al parecer estaban rodeados. Arthur suspiró.

"Bueno, Ace. ¿Prefieres morir de un balazo en una azotea o en un contenedor?"

Abajo se oyó el ruido de un coche que se daba a la fuga, y luego un gran estrépito. Arthur se asomó un poco, lo justo para ver el contenedor volcado y los colchones esparcidos por el suelo. Soltó una risa amarga.

"Corrijo: ¿o tirarte desde tres pisos de altura y partirte el cráneo?"

Las voces se oían más cercanas y agitadas. Seguramente estarían buscándolos entre la ropa tendida. Pronto llegarían hasta ellos.

Francis se rió. A Arthur le entraron ganas de empujarle al vacío.

"¡No seas tan negativo, aun tenemos otra opción!"

"Ilumíname."

Francis se levantó y dio un par de disparos, acertando al mafioso del otro edificio. Su pistola tenía silenciador, por lo que no llamó la atención de sus perseguidores.

"Fácil. No hay tanta distancia desde esta azotea a la del frente. Podemos saltar."

Arthur se asomó y calculó la distancia. Unos cinco metros, puede que un poco más.

"¡¿Estás loco? ¡Es imposible!" Al francés se le había ido la olla. Intentar saltar esa distancia era, para ellos, un suicidio.

Francis le sonrió, confiado. "Vamos, Arthur. Seguro que lo conseguiremos. Confía en mí."

Arthur dudó un poco, pero al final asintió. No tenía otra opción. E iba a morir de todos modos si no lo intentaba. Ambos retrocedieron unos cuantos metros, cogiendo carrerilla.

Francis se concentró en su objetivo, intentando recordar aquella época en el club de atletismo de su universidad – al que se había apuntado para ver a las chicas entrenar más de cerca, pero al cual se había aficionado tras descubrir que tenía talento. Esperaba estar aun en forma después de tanto tiempo.

Miró a Arthur de reojo. Una mueca de concentración absoluta se reflejaba en la cara del inglés.

"¿Preparado?" Arthur asintió. "A la de tres. Una…"

"¡AHÍ ESTÁN! ¡COGEDLOS!"

"… ¡TRES!"

Francis echó a correr lo más rápido posible, con la mirada fija en su meta. Alcanzó la velocidad punta justo a tiempo, cogió impulso y saltó.

Surcó el aire ágilmente, cruzando el callejón y aterrizando a duras penas en el suelo de la azotea.

Perdiendo el equilibrio, rodó por el suelo un par de metros, hasta golpearse dolorosamente la espalda con una de las chimeneas. No le dio tiempo a quejarse, ya que el sonido de un disparo hizo que se incorporara instintivamente y buscara refugio tras el hormigón de la chimenea.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la adrenalina ardiendo en su cuerpo, Francis se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire. Jadeando, levantó la voz.

"¡Lo hemos conseguido, Sly!"

No obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Sly?"

Francis miró alrededor. Luego se asomó tras la chimenea para buscar a su amigo.

Pero no lo halló.

"¿A… Arthur?"

No. No lo había conseguido.

Con un grito de desesperación y rabia, Francis salió de su escondite y descargó su arma contra los desconcertados atacantes.

.

.

_Un disparo cortó el aire._

Lovino salió de su ensimismamiento y se puso alerta. Los sonidos de las metralletas, los fusiles y los revólveres pronto inundaron el aire. La puerta de madera crujía bajo la fuerza de los ciudadanos que intentaban escapar de la masacre, desgarrándose la garganta entre gritos de terror.

¿Había fracasado su misión? ¿Había muerto el gobernador? Incluso aunque Gatta Bianca estuviera infiltrada entre las azafatas como guardaespaldas, si Il Spettro había actuado lo más probable era que el gobernador estuviera yaciendo sobre un charco de su propia sangre en ese mismo instante.

Un contenedor de basura situado a unos metros de ellos, en medio de la carretera, resonó ruidosamente cuando algo pesado cayó en su interior. De él salía ahora un joven rubio… no, dos.

"¡Don! ¡Arriba!"

Romano siguió la indicación de su subordinado y miró a la azotea, justo a tiempo para distinguir a Sly y a Asso antes de que éstos se escondieran para protegerse de las balas del enemigo.

Su cerebro lo conectó todo en milésimas de segundo, y arrancó el coche rápidamente. Unos metros más adelante, los que habían salido del contenedor hacían lo mismo con su propio coche. Antonio miraba la escena, confuso.

"Romano, ¿qu—¡WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lovino había pisado a fondo el acelerador, saliendo a la persecución del coche enemigo, y volcando el contenedor en el proceso. Un colchón golpeó el parabrisas, y Antonio ahogó un grito sorprendido, agarrándose al salpicadero.

"¡¿Q-QUÉ…?"

"Il Spettro" dijo Lovino tranquilamente, sin apartar la mirada del coche gris. "Está en el coche. Hay que atraparle. Vivo, a ser posible."

Parecía que Il Spettro se había dado cuenta de que le seguían, porque pisó el acelerador a fondo para salir del callejón hacia la calle principal. Lovino no se quedó atrás, y aprovechó la ventaja que llevaba para acercarse todo lo que pudo. Antonio miraba atentamente el coche enemigo, con cierto entusiasmo en su expresión.

"Prepárate, bastardo."

Lovino retorció el volante, y ambos coches derraparon al salir del angosto callejón. Un coche se salió de la carretera para evitar el choque, haciendo sonar la bocina en señal de protesta. El malhumorado italiano asomó un dedo levantado por la ventanilla, y Antonio soltó una carcajada. Lo estaba disfrutando, el cabrón.

El coche objetivo giró de repente a la izquierda, internándose en una de las calles largas y estrechas de la ciudad. "¡Agárrate!" Con un volantazo brusco, el coche de Lovino le siguió dibujando un amplio arco y arañando con un agudo chirrido la carrocería contra una de las farolas de la esquina. Aceleraron por la irregular calle, que se ensanchaba y se estrechaba a capricho. Lovino sonrió confiado. Se notaba que eran extranjeros: esa calle no tenía apenas salidas laterales amplias que se pudieran coger a esa velocidad. Iba a ser fácil alcanzarles cuando tuvieran que frenar para hacer un giro brusco.

Para el horror de Lovino, uno de los ocupantes del coche enemigo se asomó por la ventanilla terminando de recargar su pistola, y se puso a descargarla sobre su preciado coche. Las balas dirigidas a ellos se estrellaban sin mucha puntería contra la carrocería del coche o silbaban a su lado. La furia se apoderó del ya rabioso italiano, que forzó el motor al máximo, haciéndolo rugir lastimeramente y ganando terreno poco a poco.

"¡MI COCHE, JODER! ¡MALDITOS CABRONES HIJOS DE PUTA!"

Antonio volvió a reírse. Menuda boquita que tenía el Don. El atacante gritó algo con acento americano (¿"_Take that, assholes_"?) y volvió al interior del coche a recargar su arma. Antonio observó que era un revólver, como los que usaban en las series del Oeste, por lo que las balas estaban limitadas a seis hasta la siguiente recarga.

"Lo quieren al estilo americano, ¿no? Bien." Antonio abrió la guantera, buscó dentro y luego se giró al conductor, algo fastidiado. "¡¿Qué tipo de mafioso no lleva un arma en la guantera?"

El italiano le gritó con voz irritada mientras giraba una pronunciada curva a la derecha. "¡¿Pero qué te has creído, que esto es una película? ¡Te dije que no había arma para ti!"

"¡Pues la necesito! ¡Dame un arma, YA!"

Lovino se giró hacia él con la intención de pegarle un puñetazo que le dejara en el sitio, pero se topó con una mirada peligrosa que le heló la sangre.

Los ojos esmeralda se clavaban en él fríamente.

Parecía un maníaco.

El italiano, sorprendido, volvió a concentrarse en la persecución.

"Coge la mía. Está colgada del cinturón."

El español cogió el arma sin dudar (una Colt, para su deleite; le gustaban las pistolas semiautomáticas), y bajó la ventanilla del coche. Acto seguido, se puso en cuclillas en el asiento y empezó a sacar el torso por ella. Lovino echó una ojeada rápida, alarmado. "Pero, ¡¿qué haces, bastardo?" Antonio, sin echar cuenta, se sentó al borde de la ventanilla y comenzó a disparar contra el otro coche.

_¡Maldita sea, jodido loco, mierda, mierda, mierda!_ ¡Se iba a caer, joder! Bueno, ¡¿y a él qué coño le importaba? ¡A la mierda aquel bastardo! Se concentró en la carretera. Su coche era más potente y él era más habilidoso al volante que su contrincante, así que si seguía insistiendo acabaría alcanzándole. Ya a cuatro metros de ellos, el que tenía pinta de americano volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla y empezó a intercambiar balas con Antonio. Debido a las irregularidades de la carretera, el coche cimbreaba violentamente y apuntar era casi imposible, por lo que las balas no llegaban a impactar en el blanco. Un par de balas hicieron añicos el parabrisas, y Lovino tuvo que arrancar los pedazos de cristal que le dificultaban la visión.

Ya se acercaban al final de la carretera, y tendrían que aminorar la velocidad para girar a la estrecha calle transversal; el italiano aprovecharía ese momento para embestirles.

Pero el plan no salió como esperaba.

Unos gritos aterrados sonaron más adelante. El coche enemigo, en vez de girar y seguir por la carretera, había seguido recto y atravesado la valla que la separaba de la zona peatonal, y ahora embestía las mesas de la terraza de un café. Los peatones que podían se apartaban, pero Lovino juró ver un par de cuerpos volando por los aires. ¡Cabrones! ¡¿Por qué no habían seguido la carretera? Al menos, las víctimas colaterales habían frenado un poco el coche enemigo, por lo que se situaron a pocos centímetros de su parachoques.

Llegaron a una sección más ancha de la acera, y Lovino pudo maniobrar para poner a los coches en paralelo; eso dejaba a Antonio en la posición perfecta para disparar al conductor del otro coche fácilmente. Levantó la pistola, apuntando al interior del coche enemigo, intentando fijar el cañón sobre un miembro no letal… cuando un ruido metálico y sordo llamó su atención.

El americano había salido por la ventanilla y se había puesto de pie sobre el techo de su coche. De una patada, la Colt voló por los aires. La calle se estrechaba paulatinamente, y los barrotes de las ventanas bajas empezaban a rayar la carrocería de los coches, que avanzaban igualados por la larga calleja peatonal. Lovino pensaba seguir así hasta que los coches se quedaran atascados y no pudieran continuar, y entonces atraparlos. Antonio se metió de nuevo en el coche justo cuando el enemigo les embistió de repente. Una voz con acento americano se elevó por encima de los motores y los chirridos.

"¡PASE LO QUE PASE, SIGUE CONDUCIENDO!"

Acto seguido, el americano saltó al capó de su coche, haciendo resonar el metal y sobresaltando a los dos ocupantes, y agarró el volante. Lovino perdió el control del coche unos instantes, embistiendo el coche enemigo y perdiendo velocidad a la vez que forcejeaba por recuperar el dominio del volante. El americano se esforzaba en retorcerlo hacia la pared, y la carrocería producía chispas al rozarse con los muros de los edificios.

Antonio salió por el parabrisas y agarró al americano, apartándolo del volante. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear sobre el capó, impidiendo la visión del italiano.

Todo fue muy confuso.

Primero un estruendo metálico que hizo temblar el coche; luego la sensación de volar brevemente; dolor intenso; oscuridad.

"…—mano! ¡Romano!"

Lovino escuchaba su voz, pero no podía responderle. Dios… le dolía todo el cuerpo, y su boca sabía a sangre. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados parecían no responder. ¿Qué había pasado…? La persecución… el estruendo… Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, pero un dolor agudo se extendió desde su brazo al resto de su cuerpo, dejándole sin aliento. Un gemido ahogado escapó de entre sus labios.

"¡Romano! ¡Tranquilo! Coge aire poco a poco."

Lovino, desorientado, decidió obedecer a la familiar voz, y comenzó a respirar pausadamente. Olía a neumático quemado y a sangre. La mente de Lovino se iba aclarando por momentos, y podía sentir cómo recuperaba el control de sus entumecidos miembros poco a poco.

"Así está mejor. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?"

Pesadamente, los párpados del italiano se separaron.

¿Tela roja?

Parpadeó extrañado y giró un poco la cabeza.

Ojos verdes.

Estaba entre los brazos de Antonio, que le dirigía una sonrisa aliviada.

"¡Menos mal que estás bien!"

Romano se separó rápidamente de él, sentándose delante en el suelo. El movimiento brusco volvió a hacer que le ardiera el brazo, el cual se sujetó con un siseo de dolor.

"¡Te… Te dije que no me tocaras, bastardo!"

Estaba ligeramente mareado, no sabía si por el accidente o porque toda la sangre había decidido subírsele a la cabeza de golpe. Miró alrededor, algo desorientado. No había nadie en la calle, ni siquiera curiosos. Lovino supuso que estarían en la plaza Mayor, o que preferían no meterse en los asuntos de la mafia. A sus espaldas estaba su coche – su querido coche, ¡joder! – con la carrocería machacada, rayada y agujereada; el parabrisas roto; el capó manchado de sangre. Unos metros más allá estaba la causa del accidente: un macizo y enorme macetero de piedra que yacía ahora volcado en el suelo, y del que Lovino no se había percatado. El italiano supuso que había salido disparado a través del parabrisas con el golpe, y que no se había matado porque el roce con las paredes había frenado al coche, suavizando el choque. No había rastro del coche enemigo.

"Mierda, los hemos perdido." Masculló el italiano entre dientes, observando con tristeza su malherido coche.

"No del todo."

Lovino se volvió. El español señalaba hacia unos cubos de basura volcados cerca de ellos. Sobre los cubos yacía el americano, inerte.

"¿Está vivo?"

"Sí, supongo. Al menos la última vez que lo comprobé." Respondió Antonio, con indiferencia. "¿Es ese Il Spettro?"

"No. Demasiado ruidoso. Es sólo su guardaespaldas… pero nos puede servir para llegar hasta él. Hay que llevárselo y… agh…" Lovino no pudo evitar sisear de nuevo, sujetando su brazo firmemente. Excepto un fuerte dolor agudo, no sentía nada de brazo para abajo, ni podía moverlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Antonio estaba a su lado con una mueca preocupada. Puto ninja español. "Déjame verte el brazo, Romano."

"Trátame de usted."

"Bien, bien" Antonio se inclinó hacia él, adelantando las manos para tocar su brazo, "ahora déjeme v—"

"¡NO ME TOQ—AAGH!"

Lovino había retrocedido violentamente en un ataque de pánico, dañando su brazo en el proceso. Su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras imágenes del pasado pasaban por su mente a toda velocidad. Imágenes que prefería no recordar.

Antonio le miraba sorprendido. Cuando se recompuso, Lovino se puso de un color rojo intenso. Maldita sea, perder los papeles ante el novato bastardo… ¡joder!

El español entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, escudriñándole atentamente. Luego le sujetó el brazo firmemente, manteniendo una mirada autoritaria clavada en él. "Déjeme ver." Lovino ahogó un grito y masculló un par de insultos en italiano, pero le dejó hacer. Antonio le examinó el brazo brevemente. Con rapidez, agarró la parte superior del hombro con la otra mano y luego colocó el hombro en su sitio con un movimiento enérgico. Un sonoro crujido le indicó que el hueso había vuelto a su posición original.

Luego le miró con una sonrisa afectuosa. "¿Ves? No era para tanto."

Lovino se resistió con todas sus fuerzas para no romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

Se frotó el brazo dolorido unos instantes. Maldito bastardo asqueroso, él no necesitaba su ayuda. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el negocio, sabía apañárselas sólo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Aunque bueno, al menos había tenido el gesto de preocuparse por él. Lovino le miró de reojo. La camisa blanca del español estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre (la tela roja que había observado al principio, supuso), tenía el labio partido y uno de sus ojos empezaba a amoratarse, seguramente por la pelea con el americano. Seguramente también tendría el cuerpo machacado, como él.

Volvió a sentirse culpable. El español se había preocupado por él, y él ni siquiera se había interesado en comprobar su estado. Ugh. Malditos remordimientos. Desvió la mirada, algo azorado. Esas cosas le hacían sentir incómodo.

"Uhm… ¿estás bien… um, bastardo?"

Lovino podría haber jurado que la cara de Antonio se iluminaba por unos instantes.

"Sí. Estoy bien, gracias. Todo lo bien que se puede estar tras salir disparado del capó de un coche." A continuación soltó una risa alegre que puso nervioso al italiano.

Esas ganas de darle un puñetazo aumentaban por momentos, al mismo ritmo que su azoramiento. Era como si su cuerpo se negase a mirarle o le rechazase de alguna manera. Temía que si le miraba fijamente, volverían las imágenes de su pasado.

Eran sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos verdes que le habían hipnotizado la primera vez que los vio.

Esos malditos ojos verdes del pasado que le torturaban.

Lovino se estremeció, y un silencio tenso se hizo.

Antonio lo rompió.

"Bueno… um… ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Lovino se incorporó y se sacudió los pantalones.

"Metamos a ese en el coche y volvamos a la guarida."

"Sí. Déjeme a mí, Don."

Antonio echó al americano sobre su hombro y volvió con su jefe, que intentaba arrancar el maltrecho coche. Dejó la carga en el asiento de atrás y luego se sentó al lado del italiano.

"Bueno… ¿lo he conseguido?"

Lovino no le miró. "Conseguido, ¿qué?"

"Pasar la prueba. ¿Soy ya oficialmente de la banda, con derecho a pistola y todo?"

"Has perdido mi Colt, bastardo."

Antonio se amedrentó un poco. "Uh… yo…"

"Y te has comportado como un lunático."

"… Um…"

Lovino le miró de reojo, divertido ante la cara de arrepentimiento de su subordinado.

"Pero has capturado a un rehén importante. Por mí, estás dentro."

El español hizo un gesto de victoria. "¡SÍ!"

El coche arrancó al fin con un pequeño estallido del motor, y se dirigieron calle abajo. Lovino no podía dejar de preocuparse por el estado de su tío Francis mientras salían a la avenida principal.

A su lado, un feliz español silbaba una tonadilla alegre.

De fondo, gritos desgarradores y estallidos de plomo ardiente.

.

_Fin del episodio 2_

_/_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Arthur! D: ¡¿Gilbert? DDDDD:<strong>

**Sí, podría haber hecho que Francis hubiera agarrado su mano en el último momento y hubiera sido el héroe del día… pero esas cosas no ocurren en la vida real, queridos lectores.**

**Creo que el próximo episodio es un buen momento para hablar del pasado de Lovino, y de por qué reacciona de manera tan violenta ante el contacto con los hombres. Y por qué le turban la mente los ojos de Antonio.**

**Ah, ya sé que queréis Gerita, pero me temo que no saldrán de nuevo hasta el episodio 3. Siento las molestias. Pero no os preocupéis, tendréis fluff de ellos para rato, como os prometí~**

**Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un pequeño blog en español relacionado con Hetalia. Con mis tiras cómicas y tal. ¿Queréis verlo? - .com**

**Ah, y en twitter pongo información sobre mi fanfic a veces. Lo marco como #BallandoConIlDiavolo. Mi twitter es SoniaLoram, por si queréis hablar conmigo fuera de **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**/**

**/**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS "ANÓNIMAS":

(A **Nayo**: Oficialmente, eres adorable ajajaja~ ¡Gracias por comentar!)

(A **Ale89**: Jaja, bueno, en realidad es indiferente a quién elija porque…. NO TE LO CUENTO, EAH.

El pasado de los personajes es muy importante en esta historia ;D

Me alegro de que te haya gustado la parte AleIta~ Me encanta describir escenas Fluff ;w;

Y no te creas que no quería que Antonio soltara una guarrada, pero lo consideré improcedente en esa situación, ajajaj~

Lo de Mathew te lo contesta este episodio. Lo de Tino ya lo verás. Y lo demás no lo puedo desvelar, ¡lo siento! Gracias por el comentario~)

(A **Anaki-Chan**: Nunca había conocido a una persona tan amorosa xD ¡Gracias por leer, me alegro de que te haya gustado!)

(A** Professor Layton**: ADORO TU NOMBRE. ASDFASDFASDF. LAYTON UNF. Y jajaja, el profesor Layton es amante del Gerita, nunca me lo habría imaginado~ ¡Gracias por leer!)

(A **anaokun**: Aws, me alegro de que te haya gustado el Gerita. ¡Gracias por leer!)

(A **anakasuita**: DDDDDDDD: *se esconde por motivos obvios* ;A; ME VAN A JALAR LAS PATAS, SNIF. ¡Gracias por el comentario, jaja!)


	5. 3 Palomas y Cuervos

**EDICIÓN: Este episodio me molestaba, así que lo he editado muchísimo (una releída no le vendría mal). He madurado en mi manera de escribir, y creo que se reflejará mucho en el nuevo texto. ¡Disfrutad!**

**AVISO: **Este capítulo contiene descripciones de violación y maltrato que pueden herir la sensibilidad de ciertas personas.

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES –** Esta vez está permitido consultarla libremente~

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

PASADO

Lovino Vargas, 14 - Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Feliciano Vargas, 10 - Norte de Italia

Katerina Vargas (Fallecida) - Antigua Grecia

Adriano "Roma" Vargas , 34 - Imperio Romano

Francis "Asso di Cuore" Bonnefoy, 24, Capodecime - Francia

Mikel, 15 - Dinamarca

"Él", 16

/

PRESENTE

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22, Don Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25, Soldado España

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 32, Consigliere Francia

Bella "Gatta Bianca", 27, Soldado Bélgica

/

Capítulo 3. Palomas y Cuervos.

Un torbellino de risas y voces infantiles reverberaban contra las desgastadas piedras que formaban las paredes del refectorio del monasterio de Santa Catalina. En él, niños de todas las edades comían y charlaban animadamente sentados ante las viejas mesas de madera, aprovechando que los monjes oraban en la capilla y no podían echarles la bronca.

Todos menos uno.

Lovino fijaba su miraba sobre la comida de su plato, removiéndola con la tosca cuchara de madera. Comer parecía una tarea imposible; sentía como si las mariposas que aleteaban en su estómago no fueran a dejar pasar el alimento.

Era domingo, y eso sólo significaba una cosa para ese joven de apenas catorce años.

Hoy iba a verle.

Una sonrisa nerviosa e ilusionada cruzó su rostro, y sus mejillas se encendieron con un inocente rubor.

Iba a verle. Iba a verle, iba a verle_, oh Dios por favor hazquevengaavermepronto, ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!_

"¡Hermano! ¡Qué contento se te ve hoy!"

La voz de su hermano pequeño hizo que Lovino volviera a la realidad. Feliciano, con sus diez añitos, se había sentado a su lado y le observaba con una sonrisa tierna e ingenua. Como todos los niños internados en el monasterio, vestía el uniforme reglamentario de los de primer año: una camisa ancha y marrón que caía libremente hasta la mitad del muslo, unos calzones anchos y blancos que se ceñían a la rodilla, unas calzas negras y unos botines de cuero, y sobre sus hombros, una pieza de tela blanca y vaporosa cogida a su cuello con un lazo negro. Los de los otros años no llevaban esa tela blanca, sino un alzacuello negro. Lovino no sabía cómo era el uniforme de las niñas, porque residían en otro edificio y no les estaba permitido visitarlas, "para evitar pensamientos impuros, porque ya estaban en la edad de la tentación", había oído a algún monje. Eso no refrenaba a algunos de los chavales, que se sabían todos los trucos para escapar durante unos minutos sin ser vistos. Lovino no era uno de ellos, aunque más de una vez le habían tentado.

"¿Por qué no debería estar contento? Me han dejado comer arroz en vez de patatas asquerosas". Mintió Lovino, mordiéndose la lengua ligeramente. Tendría que confesarse más tarde por aquella mentirijilla; ni su hermano ni nadie podían saber que venían a verle aquella noche.

"Lovi, ¡eres feliz con tan poco!" Feliciano soltó una risilla musical. Su hermano arqueó las cejas, pensando que él no era el más apropiado para decirle eso. "¿Jugarás conmigo después de comer?"

Lovino negó. "¡Feli! ¡Es domingo, hoy toca misa de tarde!"

Su hermano pequeño hizo un puchero. "Oh… ¡Yo no quiero ir, es aburrido!"

"Pero Feli, ¿qué dices? Tienes que rezar para contarle a mamá lo que has hecho hoy. Seguro que le gusta oírte." Feliciano no parecía muy convencido. Lovino se desesperaba con él; nunca había demostrado mucha devoción, ni parecía dispuesto a corregir ese defecto suyo. Bueno, no importaba. Lovino rezaría por él también. "Y después de rezar, te prometo que jugaré contigo a lo que quieras, ¿vale?"

"¡Síiiiiii~!"

Lovino disimuló una sonrisita. Le gustaba ver a su hermano feliz al fin… Al pequeño no le había hecho gracia tener que irse a vivir al internado una vez hubo crecido lo suficiente, pero no había otra opción. El trabajo de su padre era peligroso, y cuanto menos estuvieran alrededor más seguros estarían; el internado era solo una manera de mantenerlos vigilados tras sus muros de piedra.

.

.

Un suave olor a incienso inundaba la capilla, y el agradable murmullo de los monjes orando en la habitación contigua cosquilleaba los oídos de Lovino. Arrodillado en la primera fila de bancos, el pequeño italiano apoyaba los brazos en el soporte de madera, y con los dedos entrelazados y los ojos cerrados, se sumía en la oración. Solía quedarse un poco más después de la misa del domingo; así podía disfrutar de la soledad y el silencio que quedaban cuando los niños salían al patio en estampida, y aprovechar para rezar con tranquilidad.

Siempre empezaba la oración dando las gracias a Dios y a la Virgen por cuidar de él y de su familia. Luego les pedía, por favor, que siguieran cuidando de su padre y del tío Francis, que siempre estaban haciendo cosas peligrosas para proteger a la gente; que cuidaran de su hermanito Feli, que era pequeño e inocente y aún no sabía nada sobre la maldad, y que se merecía lo mejor del mundo; que se aseguraran de que su madre estuviera cómoda en el cielo, y que le dejaran por favor hablar con ella un rato, si no era mucha molestia.

Luego buscaba la cruz de plata de su madre, que siempre colgaba de su cuello, y la sostenía entre sus manos entrelazadas. Necesitaba hablar con ella; ese día era muy importante para él.

Con los ojos cerrados, Lovino no podía darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Desde hacía tres meses, alguien le observaba rezar todos los domingos desde una de las sillas cercanas al altar, con ojos admiradores. El aura de devoción y bondad del pequeño italiano uniformado le atraían de manera irresistible. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentaba resistir la urgencia de acercarse a él y acariciarle el sedoso pelo. Era su pequeño italiano. Sólo suyo, para admirarlo, aunque fuera en la distancia. Para acompañarle en sus sueños más íntimos. Nadie más podía tocarle, salvo él. Era una lástima tener que esperar órdenes para poder jugar con él… pero eso aumentaba todavía más su atractivo.

Ajeno a la pasión que despertaba, Lovino alzó la barbilla y suspiró.

_Mamá, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Se está bien ahí arriba? Aquí abajo estamos todos bien. Me gusta este colegio. Está muy lejos de casa y nos tenemos que quedar a dormir aquí, pero tengo muchos amigos y la comida no está mal. Además, me gusta la capilla, y las clases de religión son muy interesantes. No me importaría ser monje de mayor, ¿sabes? Me lo estoy pensando. Seguro que el cielo es parecido a este lugar. A Feli no le gusta tanto, porque cree que rezar es aburrido. Él prefiere las clases de pintura y de piano. Pero no te preocupes, mamá; yo rezo por su alma, para que nos pueda acompañar cuando nos llegue el momento. Además, Feli es un ángel, y los ángeles no tienen por qué rezar, ¿cierto?_

Lovino hizo una pausa mental, indeciso. Había ido dispuesto a contarle a su madre lo que iba a pasar esa noche, pero de repente le daba un poco de corte. Se armó de valor y respiró profundamente.

_Mamá, por favor, no te rías, pero… me gusta alguien. Ya te he contado cómo nos conocimos... Al principio no me caía bien, pero la verdad es que ahora no puedo pensar en más que en estar a su lado. Es tonto, ¿verdad? _

Lovino se ruborizó un poco. Se imaginó a su madre riéndose con esa dulce risita suya, y acariciándole el pelo. 'Qué ingenuo eres, Lovi. Igual de ingenuo que tu padre… Solo sabéis ver el bien en todo'.

_Siempre me pasa… siempre que viene, siempre que aparece en mis pensamientos… es como si se me retorciera el estómago, y me tiemblan las manos. Y… um… a veces, cuando jugamos… y, y me toca… me entra mucho calor por todo el cuerpo, y… um…_

¡No podía contarle esas cosas a su madre! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

… _¡P-pero no te preocupes por eso! Ya se lo conté a tío Francis en una carta… ¡Y él me dijo que mi problema es que estaba enamorado! Al principio me reía porque… porque no era posible… porque, mamá… ¡Esa persona ES UN CHICO! ¿Cómo iba a enamorarme de un chico? ¡Eso no… no es lógico! … Así que le mandé una carta a tío Francis diciéndole que era un idiota. Pero tío Francis me dijo que no pasaba nada, que eso también le había pasado a él y sabía de lo que hablaba. Como papá no sabe de estas cosas porque a él solo le gustas tú, le pedí consejo a Francis, y él me dijo que hablara con él y se lo dijera. Así que…_

_Así que se lo voy a decir esta noche, mamá. Estoy muy nervioso… es mayor que yo, dos años o tres, y no sé si querrá volver a ser mi amigo después de esto… Por favor, mamá… si puedes, ¿le dirías a Dios que me ayude? A mí me da vergüenza pedírselo._

"¡Psssst! Looooooooovi, ¡vamos! ¡Me dijiste que iríamos a jugar!"

"Ya voy, Feli. Vete al patio, enseguida voy contigo."

_Bueno, mamá, tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos la semana que viene. No te preocupes, estoy cuidando bien de papá y de Feli, como te prometí. Te quiero. ¡Deséame suerte!_

Se santiguó, besó la cruz de plata y abrió los ojos.

En ese momento vio al monje que le observaba atentamente desde el altar. Era nuevo en el monasterio; había llegado hacía unos tres meses, y se decía que era el sobrino del abad.

A Lovino le dio un poco de mal rollo la manera tan fija en la que lo miraba, pero se forzó en dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa. El monje se la devolvió, deleitado, y observó al italianito mientras éste salía de la capilla a paso ligero.

.

.

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

"¡No ha valido! ¡Trampa! ¡Trampa! ¡No ha entrado!"

Lovino se cruzó de brazos, enfadado. "¡El balón ha entrado de pleno! ¿Estás ciego o qué te pasa?"

Con el balón se refería a la maltrecha botella de latón que usaban para jugar, siendo la portería dos de las camisas marrones del uniforme, cuidadosamente colocadas en el suelo para simular los postes de la susodicha.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Ha pasado por encima de la portería!"

"¿Por encima de qué, si no hay larguero? ¡Tramposo, perdedor!"

Feliciano se metió entre medio. "¡No os peleéis! Va, Lovi, por favor…"

Lovino suspiró. No podía pelearse si Feli estaba por medio, podría darle un golpe sin querer. "Está bien. Es un juego estúpido de todos modos. Peor para ti, Feli, porque el gol era para nuestro equipo."

"Yo soy feliz si no os peleáis~"

Lovino acarició la cabeza a su hermano como si de un perrito se tratase. "Feli, tontorrón. Si sigues siendo así de conformista te van a comer vivo."

La sonrisa bobalicona de su hermano se hizo aún más amplia y adorable. "¡No me van a comer, porque tú estarás allí para defenderme! ¡Prométemelo, Lovi!"

Lovino puso los ojos en blanco y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. "Te lo prometo, alcachofo".

El tierno momento fue interrumpido por unos gritos que venían de la galería porticada que separaba el claustro del resto del edificio.

"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SUELTE!"

Una de las monjas del edificio de las chicas llevaba a uno de los chicos del monasterio a rastras. Un monje salió a su encuentro.

"¿Cuál es el problema, hermana?"

"He pillado a este niño en el edificio femenino, intentando echar una ojeada".

El monje miró al niño severamente. "¡Pequeño gamberro! Ya te lo advertimos la última vez". Luego se dirigió a la monja en tono de disculpa. "Siento el desafortunado evento. No volverá a ocurrir."

"¡Ja! ¡Idiota! Seguro que le atizan con la caña."

Lovino y Feliciano se giraron hacia el niño que había hablado. Por supuesto, tenía que ser Mikel; siempre que había algún cotilleo o alguna situación de la que se pudiera burlar alguien, allí estaba él. Era un año mayor que Lovino, rubio, de ojos azules y oscuros, y hablaba con un marcado acento extranjero a pesar de llevar ya años en Italia. Feliciano parecía nervioso.

"¿Eh? ¿Os atizan con cañas?"

Lovino se rió. Era el primer año de su hermano en el colegio, y aún no sabía mucho de la vida del estudiante. "No te preocupes, Feli. Si eres bueno y obedeces las normas no te castigarán."

Mikel puso un semblante melodramáticamente macabro. "Pero hay cosas peores que golpearte con la caña… ¡te pueden encerrar en el cuarto oscuro durante horas, como a Stefano, esta mañana!"

Lovino arqueó las cejas, interesado. Mikel era el mejor consiguiendo cotilleos. "¿Stefano? ¿El chico de tercero? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?"

El chico extranjero se rio. "Pues se ha levantado demasiado alegre esta mañana, ¡y el encargado de dormitorio le ha pillado tocándose y se lo ha dicho a uno de los monjes!"

Lovino enrojeció de pies a cabeza. "¿T-Tocándose? ¡Pero eso es pecado!"

Feliciano se aturulló. "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tocarse es pecado? ¡Pero si yo me toco todo el tiempo!"

En ese momento, Lovino deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero… ¡pero si tenía diez años! ¡Su propio hermano!

"¿Q-QUÉ? ¿Es eso cierto, Feli?"

Feliciano asintió enérgicamente. "¡Sí! Como cuando estornudo." Hizo como si estornudara, y se cubrió la boca con las manos. "O cuando me rasco. ¡¿Ves? ¡Me toco todo el tiempo!"

Lovino abofeteó la nuca de su hermano firmemente. "Idiota. Eso no cuenta como 'tocarse'."

Feli se frotó la nuca, aliviado. "¿Y qué es 'tocarse', entonces?"

El hermano mayor hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Mikel abrió la boca para responder al pequeño italiano, pero la cerró inmediatamente, con expresión nerviosa.

"¿De qué habláis, niños?"

Lovino se giró para descubrir al monje de la capilla detrás de ellos. El monje lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa inquietante que le puso los pelos de punta.

"¡Señor! ¡Comentábamos lo de de Stefano, señor!"

El italiano podría haber jurado que los ojos del monje emitían un brillo escalofriante.

"Bien, bien. Así me gusta, que aprendáis de los errores de los demás." Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Lovino. "Porque soy el nuevo encargado de los castigos, y sería una pena tener que castigaros, ¿verdad?"

Lovino tragó saliva, sintiendo la gélida mano del monje sobre su hombro, y su mirada perturbadora clavada en él.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, el monje dio una cariñosa palmadita en la mejilla del italiano con su mano rugosa, mientras soltaba una risilla. "Es broma, hombre. Anda, seguid jugando." Y diciendo eso, se alejó.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Mikel se acercó a Lovino. "¡Guau, tío! ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¡Te miraba como si quisiera comerte los sesos o algo!"

Feliciano ahogó un gritillo. "¡No! ¡No quiero que le coman los sesos a mi hermano!"

Lovino frunció el ceño. "No seáis tontos. Es sólo un monje, no hace daño a nadie. Solo… solo es un poco diferente porque es nuevo. Ya nos acostumbraremos a él, como nos acostumbramos a la cocinera que olía a queso sudado."

Mikel negó enérgicamente. "¡No, tío! He oído por ahí que ese hombre no es un monje, que está aquí porque es sobrino del abad y quiere esconderse de la poli en su monasterio".

Lovino bufó mientras ponía la botella de latón en el suelo, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para cogr carrerilla. A veces se preguntaba de dónde obtenía Mikel una información tan absurda. "¡Tonterías! ¡Deja ya de asustar a Feli y vamos a jugar!".

"¡No son tonterías, me lo dijo mi madre!".

"¿Tu madre, la cotilla?".

El improvisado balón voló por los aires con una potente patada, estampándose con fuerza contra la cara de Lovino.

En menos de un segundo habían llegado a las manos, y Feliciano daba grititos de auxilio para que los monjes acudieran a separarlos.

.

.

Lovino bajó su copia de los Evangelios, fastidiado. Delante de él, su hermano lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona.

"¿Qué? Tengo que estudiarme esto para mañana, así que o me dices lo que quieres o vete a tu cama".

"Te queda bonito el maquillaje".

Feliciano esquivó el librazo por los pelos, bajando de un salto de la cama de su hermano y escondiéndose en la suya. Sabía perfectamente el modo de poner al mayor de los nervios, y como no era difícil hacerlo lo trataba como un juego. Lovino gruñó, dejando el libro en la mesita de noche que compartían. No le hacía gracia tener el ojo amoratado justo ese día, aunque tampoco era demasiado, solo un pequeño semicírculo en la parte exterior, por la zona de la mejilla y la sien. Le hacía sentir importante. Y no parecía para nada maquillaje, refunfuñó para sí.

"¿Sabes? Deberías leer tú también tus deberes o te darán con la caña".

Aquello logró asustar al pequeño. "¡Y-Ya me los he leído!". Se tapó con la manta. "Son un rollo, prefiero las novelas…".

"Las novelas no te enseñan nada".

"¡Sí que lo hacen!". La cara del pequeño se iluminó de nuevo, emocionado. "Te enseñan sobre viajes, y aventuras, y amistad, y de qué pasa cuando te enamoras".

Lovino pensó que Feliciano era aún demasiado joven para estar pensando en el amor. Aún ni tenía cuerpo de adolescente, por amor del cielo… Tendría que escribirle a su padre que tuviera cuidado con las novelas que le enviaba, y que el chico consumía fervientemente.

El pequeño interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Lovi. Cuando sea mayor quiero ver mundo. Quiero vivir una aventura, ser un artista famoso y encontrar a mi amor verdadero. Quiero vivir cien años con ella y tener muchos perros".

"Eres alérgico al pelo de perro".

"Pues muchos gatos".

Lovino se rio, apagó la lámpara de la mesita, y se acurrucó entre las mantas. "Ambicioso. Buena suerte con eso, solo te quedan noventa años".

"Oh, estoy en ello, me estoy documentando~".

"Buenas noches, Feli".

"¡Te quiero!"

"Y yo a ti."

.

Cuando la respiración de su hermano se volvió lenta y acompasada, Lovino se levantó de la cama como un resorte, se puso el uniforme y salió de la habitación. En plena oscuridad, se deslizó silenciosamente por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras de piedra y salió al claustro.

Las estrellas brillaban como nunca, y Lovino correteaba pletórico de alegría, atravesando el patio. Cuando llegó al muro que rodeaba todo el recinto del monasterio, se puso a cuatro patas y empujó una de las grandes piedras de la base, que se desprendió fácilmente. Pasó por el hueco a gatas, colocó la piedra en su sitio y se levantó.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a corretear colina abajo, dirigiéndose hacia el punto de encuentro planeado.

Lo que no esperaba era que alguien se le tirara encima por la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

"¡Te pillé!"

Lovino rió y forcejeó con él mientras bajaban rodando por la colina. El chico de mayor edad logró aprisionarle al fin – no sin una buena lucha, por supuesto – y, sujetando sus muñecas, se quedó de rodillas sobre el italiano. Jadeando, se miraron exultantes, los ojos brillando de ilusión.

"¡Ja! ¡Te falta mucho aún para vencerme!"

"No te emociones, te he dejado ganar."

Él puso una sonrisa divertida. "¡Qué piadoso es Lovi! ¡Me deja ganarle siempre!"

"¡Quita de encima o te llevarás el cabezazo de tu vida!"

El chico le sacó la lengua, burlón. "¡No vas a darme un cabezazo! ¡Eres demasiado mono para eso~!"

Lovino le asestó un cabezazo en mitad de la frente y se deshizo de su agarre.

"¡Yo no soy 'mono', que te enteres!"

Aunque en el fondo le gustaba que le lanzara cumplidos.

Su amigo se frotó la frente, sonriendo, y se sentó a su lado. Habían llegado a la falda de la colina, y delante de ellos corría un riachuelo límpido de apenas un metro de profundidad.

El chico se quitó los zapatos e introdujo las piernas en el riachuelo hasta la rodilla. Luego miró a Lovino, invitándole a participar. El menor pareció reticente a hacerlo.

"Me voy a mojar el uniforme…"

Su amigo introdujo la mano en el riachuelo y le salpicó repetidamente.

"¡Hale! ¡Ya está mojado! ¿Qué importa ahora que se moje un pelín más?"

Lovino frunció el ceño unos instantes, pero acabó quitándose los zapatos. Se remangó las calzas por encima de las rodillas e introdujo las piernas en el agua.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Lovino miraba sus piernas mecerse suavemente bajo el agua con el corazón en un puño. Tenía que decírselo, pero… la idea de perder esos momentos si no salía bien le aterraba. Decidió hacer un poco más de tiempo antes del momento de la verdad.

"Mira, tengo que enseñarte algo."

El italiano se llevó la mano al bolsillo y comenzó a rebuscar, ante la mirada curiosa de su amigo. De él sacó una caja de cerillas. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando la expresión de su compañero se iluminó por completo.

"¡Lovi! ¿Vas a hacer uno de tus trucos? ¡Qué guay!"

Qué fácil era hacerle feliz. Siempre se emocionaba ante sus trucos de magia.

Lovino sacó dos cerillas de la caja, ceremoniosamente.

"No hay nada en mis manos. ¿Ves?"

Su amigo asintió. Entonces, Lovino procedió a coger una cerilla con la mano izquierda y otra con la derecha, explicando cada paso. Luego sopló sobre sus manos, y cuando las abrió, la cerilla de la mano izquierda había aparecido en su mano derecha, para asombro y deleite de su espectador.

"¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lo haces?"

El italiano soltó una risilla, complacido. ¡Qué fácil era engañarle! ¡Siempre picaba!

"Es un secreto."

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, y le cogió de las manos, mirándole intensamente.

Y Lovino sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante su mirada.

Eran sus ojos.

La luna hacía destellar las aguas del riachuelo, y el plateado brillo se reflejaba en sus intensos, profundos, increíbles ojos esmeralda.

Nunca se cansaría de admirar esos ojos vivos que parecían emanar alegría dondequiera que se posaran.

"Seguro que tus manos son mágicas, Lovi~ Igual de mágicas que tu sonrisa."

Lovino no quería sonrojarse de ese modo ante su amigo, y mucho menos después de que le soltara semejante cursilada, pero no era una cosa que pudiera controlar. No mientras esos ojos esmeralda aprisionaran ardientemente su mirada.

Las manos del italiano temblaban entre las de su amigo, y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía sin que pudiera remediarlo. Nervioso, Lovino consideró tirarse a las congeladas aguas del riachuelo para que su amigo no notara su rubor y el calor que desprendía.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario tomar ninguna medida desesperada, ya que la sonrisa de su compañero se volvió burlona de repente.

"¿Tienes el ojo morado? ¿Qué te ha pasado, te has caído?".

Lovino henchió el pecho, orgulloso. "Me he peleado".

"¿Contra una niña? ¿Has perdido?".

El chico mayor recibió una colleja. "Calla, idiota. Ha sido contra un chico, y si no nos llegan a separar…"

"…Te habría puesto el otro ojo morado también", completó.

Esta vez pudo esquivar la colleja, tirándose a la hierba y riéndose. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando las estrellas y disfrutando del momento.

"Dime, Lovi, ¿cuál es tu ave favorita?"

Lovino le dirigió una mirada curiosa. ¿Y esa pregunta tan rara?

"Um… la paloma blanca", respondió por responder.

"¿Por qué?".

"¿Y eso qué más da?".

"No, no vale, yo he preguntado antes".

"Pues no lo sé. Son bonitas. Mi nos llevaba a Feli y a mí a darles de comer después de la misa". Ahora tenía curiosidad. "¿Y a ti? ¿Qué ave te gusta?"

"El cuervo."

Lovino frunció el ceño, extrañado. Vale, sí, sabía que no le daban miedo, pero de ahí a ser su pájaro favorito…

"¿Los cuervos…?"

"Sí. De lejos son feos y negros, pero si te tomas la molestia de acercarte lo suficiente…" abrió mucho los ojos, poniendo una mueca de misterio con la que apenas podía disimular su sonrisa "… te das cuenta de que el sol se refleja en sus alas, y sus plumas se vuelven violeta y púrpura, y entonces se convierten en el ave más bella del mundo."

"Ah…"

Lovino intentó imaginarse a un cuervo brillar a la l—

"Lovi, te quiero."

Las mejillas de Lovino ardieron, incandescentes.

Eso había sido… totalmente inesperado. Al pequeño italiano no le salían las palabras, y su corazón latía salvajemente contra su pecho. El mayor interpretó el silencio como una mala señal.

"Oh… L-Lovi, lo siento… ¡soy un idiota! Yo… no podía guardármelo más… Lo siento, de veras… No me paré a pensar que quizás no te gustaban los chicos… uh…"

Lovino le propinó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

"¡Sí! ¡Eres un idiota!" Lovino hinchó los carrillos, azorado. "Además… y-yo… t-también te quiero. Idiota, más que idiota."

La cara del mayor se iluminó con una sonrisa ilusionada, mientras que la del italiano se quemaba, apartando la mirada tímidamente.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las cálidas mejillas de Lovino, y él se fue acercando lentamente. Lovino tembló, nervioso. ¿Iba a besarle? Oh Dios, ¡iba a besarle! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No estaba listo! ¡No estaba seguro de aquello…! ¡Ay, qué cerca estaba! ¡Cómo le latía el corazón!

Cuando estaba ya a escasa distancia, él despegó las manos de sus mejillas y les pegó un cachete, aplastándolas.

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Qué lindo te ves así! ¡Boquita de pez!"

Lovino frunció el ceño, furioso, y luego se lanzó a darle un cabezazo.

"¡NO SOY LINDO!"

Forcejearon y lucharon unos instantes, hasta que Lovino consiguió reducir a su compañero. Sentado sobre su estómago, observó cómo reía, jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo.

"¡Vale… vale! ¡Me… me has ganado… esta vez!"

Lovino sólo podía contemplarle. Cómo subía y bajaba su pecho bajo él. Cómo su cabello se esparcía desordenado sobre la hierba. Cómo sus preciosos ojos verdes le miraban con cariño, hipnóticos.

"¿… Lovi?"

Lovino se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en el pecho del mayor, y clavó su mirada en él profundamente. Ahora le tocó el turno a él de sonrojarse, y sus manos se levantaron para volver a sujetar las mejillas del pequeño italiano.

Ambos cerraron el beso, uniendo sus labios suavemente.

Se separaron brevemente, mirándose el uno al otro, y volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez de manera más ansiosa. Lovino deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Las manos de él viajaron desde sus mejillas a sus brazos, y luego dejaron un rastro de llamas en su espalda, quemando la piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Sus labios… su roce… sentaban tan bien… Lovino se derretía ante el intenso calor que invadía su cuerpo—

Oh-oh.

Lovino se separó, totalmente avergonzado. Su amigo se incorporó, preocupado, dejando al italiano sentado sobre su regazo.

"Lovi, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pas— _Oh._"

Lovino no sabía qué hacer; se sentía completamente avergonzado. Intentó separarse de su amigo, pero éste le agarró antes de que pudiera huir. Tras un pequeño forcejeo, Lovino se encontró hundido en su pecho, rodeado por sus protectores brazos, sumido en un abrazo reconfortante y cariñoso.

Incapaz de huir, el italiano escondió la cara en su pecho, avergonzado. Él se rio.

"Eh, no te preocupes por eso. Es normal, ¿vale?" Acarició el pelo del italiano y apretó el confortador abrazo. "Pero quizás sea mejor que lo dejemos aquí, ¿sí?"

Lovino asintió, aunque su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con su decisión.

Se quedó quieto entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegido y en paz. Era como un maravilloso sueño, estar ahí con él, en su lugar favorito, sintiendo cómo sus manos le acariciaban el pelo...

"Oye, Lovi."

"¿…Um?"

"¿Cómo se dice "te quiero" en italiano, pero de modo que suene más fuerte y más bonito?"

Lovino ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Ese tipo de cosas eran las primeras que aprendían los extranjeros cuando iban a Italia.

"_Ti amo_."

"Yo también _ti amo_~"

Lovino se separó y le miró con las mejillas hinchadas, haciendo un mohín.

"Tramposo…"

Él sólo se rio y lo volvió a besar. Lovino sucumbió ante sus labios, exultante de felicidad.

No oyeron los pasos que se acercaban.

"¡EH! ¡VOSOTROS DOS!"

El italiano sintió cómo tiraban de él violentamente, separándolo de su amigo y forzándolo a levantarse.

Cuando miró arriba a ver quién era el agresor, identificó aterrado al monje de la capilla, el sobrino del abad, con cara de pocos amigos y un bastón de castigo macizo en su otra mano. Intentó atizar a su amigo con el bastón, pero él fue más rápido y rodó por el suelo, zambulléndose en el riachuelo y salpicándolos a los dos. Un par de segundos más tarde estaba subiéndose al otro borde del riachuelo. Lovino gritó a pleno pulmón.

"¡HUYE! ¡HUYE RÁPIDO, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ! ¡TE AMO!"

Él le obedeció, no sin mirar atrás con preocupación. "¡Te amo, Lovi!"

El monje comenzó a subir por la colina, arrastrando al joven italiano tras él. Lovino estaba algo asustado; la furia con la que el monje apretaba su brazo era desmedida, y el brillo de locura en sus ojos helaba la sangre. No se atrevió a quejarse del dolor de su brazo, por miedo a que aquello pudiera incrementar el castigo.

En silencio, atravesaron a zancadas la puerta de la iglesia del monasterio, salieron al claustro y se dirigieron a la cilla. El monje usó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, la aseguró desde el otro lado, y arrastró a Lovino hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde se encontraban unas escaleras de caracol interminables que descendían hasta una especie de sótano. Lovino nunca había estado allí, y no sabía qué era ese lugar, pero tenía la sospecha de que no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

Tras el descenso, atravesaron un corto pasillo y llegaron a una habitación de piedra, ataviada solamente con un par de arcones de madera y una mesa pequeña pero de aspecto pesado. Allí, el monje soltó bruscamente al niño y, tras cerrar la puerta con llave, se guardó ésta en la sotana. Luego se volvió hacia Lovino.

"Levanta los nudillos."

Lovino alzó las manos cerradas, exponiendo sus blancos nudillos.

"¡Escapándote del convento en plena noche!"

Le atizó en los nudillos con el bastón, y Lovino soltó un gemido de dolor.

"¡Robando cerillas de la cocina!"

Otro golpe, y los nudillos de Lovino enrojecieron a rabiar.

"¡Y compartiendo saliva con otro chico!"

El volumen de su voz aumentó, al igual que la fuerza con la que la madera maciza machacaba la frágil zona. Las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de los ojos de Lovino mientras éste aguantaba su castigo. Otro azote, otro más, cada vez con más rabia. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡El italianito era suyo, sólo suyo! ¡¿Cómo le había podido _ENGAÑAR_ con otro hombre? Sabía

La piel irritada comenzaba a ceder, y la sangre resbalaba por los nudillos del italiano, que gritaba con cada golpe, resistiendo su penitencia a duras penas. Sus huesos se resentían, y el punzante dolor comenzaba a extenderse por sus brazos.

"¡Por favor, señor! ¡M-Me duele!"

El monje cruzó la cara del italiano con el bastón, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Lovino, aturdido, se llevó las doloridas manos a la cara, que se hinchaba rápidamente. La boca le sabía a sangre.

No podía comprender por qué le castigaban así, qué había hecho que era tan malo como para que se le tratara sin piedad alguna.

"¡Señor…! ¡No volveré a salir del convento! ¡Por favor, no me golpee más!"

El monje se rio por lo bajo con un toque amargo y avanzó hacia él intimidantemente. Lovino se encogió en el sitio, tapándose la nuca con las manos, esperando un nuevo golpe del agresor. En su lugar, éste le agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo forzó a ponerse de pie. Con la otra mano agarró la mandíbula de Lovino, clavando sus dedos en las maltrechas mejillas como si fueran garras, y lo sujetó a centímetros de su cara, forzándolo a mirarle.

"No finjas ignorancia, niño insolente. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a manchar tu maravillosa pureza? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para traicionarme?".

Lovino so entendía nada, solo quería que le dejase ir, que dejara de hacerle daño. Sus dedos ásperos se clavaban en la coyuntura de su mandíbula, y provocaban un dolor insoportable que empezaba a extenderse; sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento y estaba demasiado mareado para pensar claramente.

Finalmente, el monje le soltó, arrojándolo hacia la mesa. Lovino chocó contra ella y se aferró a la superficie de madera para no caer. Si se hubiera quedado en su cama podría haberlo raptado tranquilamente para entregárselo al jefe… Pero ahora no lo iba a entregar sin jugar con él un poco antes.

"Quítate el uniforme".

"¿Q-Qué? ¡No!".

"HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO".

Tras un fuerte bastonazo en el costado con el bastón ensangrentado, Lovino decidió que lo mejor era obedecerlo. Después de todo, era un monje, ¿no? No podía estar haciéndole daño sin motivo… Sólo le castigaba porque había hecho algo malo, se merecía el castigo, aunque no sabía bien la razón.

Bajo la atenta mirada del adulto, el joven italiano se despojó de su camisa y de sus calzones blancos. Las botas se habían quedado al lado del río, y tenía las plantas de los pies magulladas por el suelo de piedra. Se quedó quieto, indeciso, pero al ver que el monje seguía mirándole severamente, comenzó a despojarse también de las calzas negras.

¡Ah, qué cuerpecillo enjuto, con ese toque de rosada carne en los sitios adecuados! ¡Qué piernecillas delgadas pero fuertes! ¡Qué blanca y perfecta piel! Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener su lujuria. No debía meterse en problemas… No en ese momento, no le convenía enfadar al jefe. Si paraba en ese instante quizás podría dejarlo inconsciente y llamar para que se lo llevaran.

Lovino le miró con la cabeza gacha, sumiso, mientras se autoabrazaba inconscientemente para intentar proteger su cuerpecillo desnudo de la mirada del agresor.

Qué imagen más hermosa.

¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil?

"Los calzoncillos. Fuera".

"¡P-Pero…!".

"Fuera he dicho".

El monje observó cómo su italianito introducía los dedos por el elástico de los calzoncillos y tiraba de ellos hacia abajo, atravesando sus hermosas piernas de porcelana hasta sus lindos pies, cubiertos de barro y polvo. Luego lo examinó detenidamente. Aún comenzando su pubertad, el cuerpo del italiano no se había desarrollado por completo, siendo una mezcla extraña entre niño y hombre. Un vello más grueso y oscuro había brotado ya alrededor de su pene, que aún tenía cierta pinta infantil.

Su italianito era perfecto. Era justo como a él le gustaba; tan puro, tan ingenuo, tan devoto, tan corruptible. Estaba hecho para él. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Por qué? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué había tenido que traicionarle, que dejar una mancha en su imagen? Ahora no era tan puro como antes; sus labios habían sido manchados, su piel surcada por manos impuras, y ya no era merecedor de su admiración.

Él le enseñaría, sí. Él le castigaría por haber cometido semejante atrocidad. Su pequeño ángel caído debía recibir su merecido.

"Pequeño pecador." Lovino se estremeció ante el tono amenazador y oscuro del monje. "Que dos hombres estén juntos es uno de los peores pecados."

Lovino ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa. "Pero… pero yo le quiero…"

"¡Le quieres! ¡LE QUIERES!" El monje levantó el bastón al aire, y Lovino se encogió, temeroso. Pero el golpe no llegó; el agresor bajó el bastón y sonrió. Lovino habría preferido que lo golpeara. La sonrisa ponía los pelos de punta. "Bien, pues te enseñaré… te enseñaré lo enfermo que estás… te enseñaré lo que se siente cuando intentas pecar con un hombre."

Acto seguido, el monje aprisionó su cuerpo desnudo contra la mesa, y comenzó a pasar las manos por su tersa piel. Lovino intentó resistirse, pero lo único que logró fue que el monje sujetara sus muñecas sobre la mesa, impidiendo su huida.

"¡No me toque!"

El monje presionó el abdomen del joven con la lengua, y la dirigió hacia el pecho del niño, barriendo ampliamente su piel.

"¡NO ME TOQUE!"

Lovino intentó revolverse, pero era inútil; no tenía la fuerza suficiente para desasirse de su agarre. La mesa se clavaba en su espalda, que se doblaba dolorosamente en un ángulo extraño. La lengua del monje llegó al cuello del italiano, y se dedicó a succionar y a morder a gusto deleitándose con su piel irritada, que comenzaba a hincharse y amoratarse. Lovino soltó un sollozo de desesperación.

"¡NO ME TOQUE! ¡SUÉLTEME! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME TOQUE!"

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí… parece que te está gustando, ¿eh?"

Las mejillas de Lovino se encendieron, y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. ¡No! ¡No le gustaba! ¡Quería irse de ahí! ¡No quería que le tocase!

"Quédate ahí quieto y no tendré que romperte las piernas."

El monje le liberó y fue hacia uno de los arcones. Lovino, en plena desesperación, escapó corriendo hacia la puerta y empezó a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas, intentando inútilmente echarla abajo y huir. Un dolor sordo estalló contra sus muslos cuando el bastón de madera le golpeó la parte posterior de las piernas, inutilizándolas por momentos. Lovino cayó al suelo, lágrimas de terror empapando sus maltrechas mejillas.

"Ya veo que vamos a tener que hacer esto por las malas. Bien."

El monje le obligó a levantarse y lo arrojó contra la mesa, esta vez bocabajo. Con unas cuerdas que había cogido del arcón, ató las muñecas del niño a las patas delanteras de la mesa, y las piernas a las traseras, forzándolas a permanecer separadas. El peso de la tosca mesa de madera prohibía la huida del italiano, que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR!"

"No te esfuerces, mi niño, nadie puede oírte."

En lugar del bastón, el agresor portaba ahora un cinturón de cuero cuya hebilla se hundía en la espalda de Lovino, paseando burlonamente por ella de arriba abajo.

"Ayuda… por favor… mamá… Dios… ayudadme…".

Una risa cínica hizo eco en las pareces de la oscura cámara.

"¿Pides ayuda a Dios? ¿Crees que va a ayudar a alguien que lo ha traicionado?".

Enfatizando la última palabra, atizó la espalda del niño la correa, haciendo que su tierna piel se abriera en dos. Un grito gutural se abrió paso por la garganta de Lovino, que se revolvió desesperado.

"¡Tu madre no volverá a hablarte; eres un degenerado!"

Una nueva herida cruzó la anterior, y a Lovino se le nubló la vista, lanzando un grito desgarrador.

"¡Dios te da la espalda! ¡Desviado! ¡Pecador! ¡Criatura pervertida, antinatural!"

Tres, cuatro latigazos le rompieron la piel, y Lovino sintió gotas de sangre caliente caer por sus costados y su nuca. Toda su espalda ardía, como consumiéndose en llamas, y había zonas que ya no sentía, como si le hubieran arrancado la piel de ellas. El dolor era insoportable. Temblando, con voz débil y asustada y la garganta dañada por los gritos, el italiano rogó piedad una vez más.

"Y-Yo no lo sabía… Perdóname… No quería pecar… No lo haré más… Por favor…"

Los latigazos cesaron.

"¿Perdonarte? ¡Ah, pequeño, ya no hay perdón! ¡El Diablo te ha tentado y tú has sucumbido a la tentación! ¡Estás manchado de por vida a ojos de Dios!"

Lovino sollozó con fuerza, destrozado por sus palabras, notando cómo las lágrimas caían como un torrente nublando su visión por completo.

"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡ME ARREPIENTO! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A DESEAR A NINGÚN HOMBRE! ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!"

El monje sonrió, satisfecho, disfrutando con el sufrimiento de su angelito. ¡Sí! ¡Que llore, que grite, que sufra su penitencia por haberle traicionado! ¡Que sepa lo repulsivo que es ahora que su pureza se ha evaporado!

"¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Estás marcado por el Diablo! ¡No puedes evitar cometer pecado!"

"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡N-NO VOLVERÉ A ESTAR CON OTRO HOMBRE! ¡LO PROMETO!"

Una sonrisa venenosa cruzó la cara del monje. Colocándose detrás de Lovino, puso las manos en la zona interior de sus muslos y comenzó a acariciarle lascivamente. Lovino ahogó un gemido nervioso ante el indeseado contacto, y sus músculos se tensaron conforme las grandes manos recorrían su piel hasta llegar a las ingles.

"N-No me toque… se lo ruego… no quiero… no q-quiero…"

"Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, pequeño desviado."

Los rugosos dedos del agresor se deslizaron por su miembro, para el horror del niño, y se cerraron en torno a él. Lovino ahogó un grito, aterrado, e intentó revolverse, pero lo único que consiguió fue un nuevo latigazo, esta vez en el muslo. Dejó de resistirse y gimió, sintiendo como la mano del agresor se movía a su alrededor, masturbándole. Sus piernas temblaron ante la extraña sensación, mientras la sangre se acumulaba bajo su vientre. Lovino jadeó, dolorido, cansado, aturdido por la falta de sangre en su cabeza. Un calor intenso comenzaba a acumularse en su vientre y sus mejillas, y sentía sus palpitaciones golpear rápidamente su pecho. Aquello era… era…

"Te gusta, ¿eh, pequeño bastardo? ¿Te gusta que te toque?"

Lovino recuperó la lucidez ante sus palabras, y se revolvió, tirando de las cuerdas con fuerza y apretando los nudos corredizos alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

"¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡DÉJAME!"

Su intento de rebelión fue recibido por la cruel fusta, que cortó sus muslos y pantorrillas repetidamente.

El niño perdió las fuerzas para resistirse y dejó caer su peso en la mesa, llorando. Nadie iba a ayudarle, nadie oía sus ruegos – Dios quería que le castigaran. Después de todo, si su cuerpo reaccionaba así era por su culpa. Estaba… manchado por el Diablo… era su penitencia… Antinatural… Degenerado… Bastardo… Desviado…

Las náuseas le invadieron cuando una oleada de placer se mezcló con su dolor. El italiano gritó entre jadeos, sintiéndose desfallecer. No quería… no quería que le gustara…

_No me toques…_

Era repulsivo… su cuerpo era repulsivo, que le gustara era repulsivo, el placer era repulsivo, sus manos frías, su risa de maníaco. Él mismo era repulsivo, endurecido bajo sus manos.

_Desviado… Bastardo… Pecador…_

Sus piernas temblaban y los músculos de sus caderas se contraían espasmódicamente.

_Antinatural… manchado por el Diablo…_

Las garras de su agresor se clavaban en las heridas de sus muslos, dolor y placer cogidos de la mano. Lovino empezó a gemir acompasadamente, abandonando su cuerpo y dejándolo completamente a merced del agresor. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para resistir, y su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Las sogas quemaron sus muñecas cuando el cuerpo de Lovino se arqueó y, con un grito de placer - ¿o era dolor?, descargó toda su humillación y su vergüenza sobre las manos del monje.

"Ah… Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? Vas a ir al infierno por esto." El monje laceró sus brazos a modo de castigo. Su voz temblaba ligeramente, como emocionada. Luego se inclinó sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de su italianito, que lloraba desconsolado, y le susurró amenazantemente al oído. "Y si le dices a alguien una palabra sobre esto te mataré, y después mataré a tu lindo hermanito." Luego se rió con voz ronca. "Me pregunto si el cuerpo de tu hermano es tan frágil como el tuyo…"

Lovino abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrorizado.

"¡No…! ¡NO! ¡A FELI NO! ¡A FELI NO! ¡Feli es bueno! ¡Es un ángel! ¡Yo soy el pecador! ¡Castígueme en su lugar! ¡P-Prometo obedecerle en todo!"

"¿En todo?"

Lo último que Lovino podía recordar de manera consciente eran las frías manos del monje desatándole, y la retorcida y cruel sonrisa que deformó su rostro cuando poco a poco, deleitándose con la cara de terror del niño, se subió los hábitos ante su cuerpecillo desnudo, dejando al descubierto su excitado órgano…

Algo en su mente se rompió.

.

.

Francis pisó el acelerador a fondo cuando divisó el monasterio de Santa Catalina en la cima de la colina, tras tres horas de viaje en coche.

Tenía que llegar lo antes posible. Había salido de casa con lo puesto en cuanto había recibido la llamada de Feliciano.

_/"¡Tío Francis! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Lovi está mal! ¡Le pasa algo, y hay mucha sangre, y no sé lo que hacer!"_

"_¿Feli? ¿Qué ha pasado?" ¿Estaba llorando?_

"_¡Tío Francis! ¿Qué hago? ¡Lov—!" Se oyó una voz alarmada de fondo, y luego unos pasos que se alejaban._

"_¡Feli! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡FELI!" Sus llamadas eran inútiles: Feliciano se había ido, dejando el teléfono descolgado. /_

El francés aparcó el coche en la entrada y se bajó de él. Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, atravesó a zancadas la entrada de la iglesia y se topó de inmediato con uno de los monjes.

"Lo siento, la misa aún no ha empezado y no se permiten vis—"

Francis aferró el hábito del monje y tiró hacia él.

"¿Y MI SOBRINO? ¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO?".

"Tranquilícese, por favor".

Francis le soltó y recuperó la compostura. "Disculpe".

El monje asintió. "Debe ser el tío del pequeño Lovino. Sígame".

Francis caminó detrás del monje, con los nervios destrozados. Salieron al claustro, que estaba parcialmente iluminado por la luz del alba.

"Hace unas tres horas, pillé a Feliciano entrando en el despacho del abad para usar el teléfono. Pude oír su conversación, así que cogí al chico y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Lovino tan rápido como me fue posible. Lo que me encontré… Dios mío". Se santiguó, lo que alteró aún más al francés, si era posible. "Estaba desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente, sobre un charco de su propia sangre y vómito."

Francis notó cómo la sangre dejaba su cabeza unos instantes, y tuvo que aferrarse a una de las columnas de la galería, mareado. El monje fue a socorrerlo rápidamente.

"¿E-Está muerto?".

"¡No, no! Está en la enfermería. Quédese aquí, le traeré un poco de agua…".

"No". Francis se incorporó, recuperando la calma. "Quiero verle, ahora. Me necesita".

El monje asintió y continuó su camino. "Le hemos tratado rápidamente. Se recuperará. Las heridas eran profundas, pero no mortales. Esto va a ser muy duro de oír, pero… creemos que ha sido víctima de violación".

Francis no dijo nada. No le salían las palabras. Eso no podía estar pasando, no a su sobrino, no a su pequeño Lovino…

"Pudimos curarlo mientras estaba inconsciente. El problema es que se despertó hace una hora… y no nos deja cambiarle los vendajes".

"¿Cómo?"

"No deja que nadie lo toque. Tampoco nos habla. Esperábamos que usted pudiera hacer algo al respecto".

Giraron la esquina que daba a la enfermería, y en ese momento una vocecilla se elevó en el aire.

"¡Tío Francis! ¡Tío Francis!".

Francis se agachó y extendió los brazos para estrechar entre ellos a Feliciano, que se acercaba corriendo.

"¡Tío Francis! ¡No me dejan ver a Lovino, y todos me dicen que debería estar en clase, pero yo no quiero estar en clase, yo quiero ver a mi hermano, y no sé qué le están haciendo pero no para de gritar y no quiero que le hagan daño y—!"

"Tranquilo, Feli. Ahora entramos los dos, ¿vale?".

Feliciano asintió. Su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Francis besó su frente, se incorporó y lo cogió de la mano. Los dos juntos, entraron en la enfermería.

La habitación no era gran cosa; estaba pensada para tres enfermos, como mucho. Era pequeña y blanca, adornada con maceteros que colgaban de las paredes, y el único mobiliario era un escritorio, un armario de medicinas, una pizarra vieja y tres camas individuales pegadas a la pared.

Y en una de ellas, tapado por la cintura y vestido con un camisón blanco, Lovino permanecía sentado con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Su mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada y amoratada; su labios, partidos; la piel visible, demacrada. En sus muñecas había quemaduras donde hacía unas horas había cuerdas, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y empañados.

"¡Lovino!". Su sobrino no reaccionó a la llamada, así que Francis se acercó a la cama. Feli se quedó en la puerta, mirando a su hermano desde allí. "¡Lovino! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?".

Lovino palideció ante la pregunta, y un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Francis suspiró, algo aliviado. Al menos podía oírle; muchas personas no respondían en estado de shock. "Ya pasó todo, Lovi… tío Francis está aquí. Ven aquí conmigo…".

Cuando el francés se inclinó hacia él para abrazarle, Lovino reaccionó de repente. Con un violento manotazo impidió el acercamiento de su sorprendido tío, y comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente al tiempo que se jalaba de los pelos.

"¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME TOQUES, NADIE PUEDE TOCARME! ¡DEJADME, DEJADME, NO ME TOQUÉIS, NO ME HAGÁIS DAÑO!".

"¡Lovino! ¡Lovino, calma! ¡No voy a hacerte daño!" Francis intentó sujetarle las manos para que no se arrancara el cabello, pero eso sólo empeoró la situación. A Lovino le entró un ataque de ansiedad y se puso pálido, mientras se revolvía en la cama, intentando soltarse.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!".

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse con fuertes arcadas, y Francis tuvo que soltarle muy a su pesar. De la boca del italiano resbalaba un reguero de bilis y sangre.

Francis no sabía lo que hacer. No se había sentido tan impotente en su vida.

Feliciano no debía ver a su hermano en ese estado; era tan sensible que la visión de alguien sufriendo o de la sangre le hacían temblar como una hoja. El francés se volvió hacia él, pero no lo encontró en la habitación. Debía haberse ido; Feliciano era demasiado sensible para presenciar una escena así.

Francis miró a Lovino. Parecía que se había calmado un poco, pero su mirada volvía a estar perdida de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quien le hubiera hecho eso a su sobrino lo iba a pagar caro, aunque tuvieran que movilizar a toda la mafia de los Vargas para encontrarle!

"Lovi… Lovi, ¿me oyes?".

Lovino no respondió. Francis puso una voz más dulce.

"Lovino, mi niño, escúchame. Esto es importante, ¿vale? Tienes que ser fuerte ahora".

El italiano tardó un poco, pero al final giró la cabeza hacia él y asintió levemente.

"¿Recuerdas quién fue, Lovi? ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?".

Lovino desvió la mirada sin cambiar de expresión. Estaba totalmente en blanco. Parecía que no iba a sacar nada en claro del pobre niño. Oh, Dios. Ojalá pudiera acariciarle el pelo aunque fuera, limpiar la sangre que resbalaba de su boca, pero todo acercamiento le hacía encogerse con una mueca de dolor. Parecía sufrir profundamente, sus ojos transmitían un dolor inmenso, pero era como si su cuerpo hubiera aceptado el dolor, lo hubiera hecho suyo y no lo dejara salir.

Derrotado, desesperado, Francis hundió la cara entre sus manos. Su sobrino… Lovino… Lo quería con locura, y aun así no podía hacer nada por él… ¿de qué le había servido ingresar en la mafia, de qué le servía todo el poder si no podía proteger a las personas a las que amaba? ¿De qué valía todo lo que hacía en la vida, si veía a sus seres queridos sufrir? Primero sus padres, luego su querida Katerina y su esposo, ahora el pequeño Lovino…

El ruido de las patas de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo sorprendió al francés. Cuando se giró, descubrió que Feliciano había arrastrado la silla del escritorio hasta la cama, y ahora se encontraba de rodillas sobre ella, portando un libro en sus manos. Francis reconoció el libro como su cuaderno de lecturas del colegio.

Feliciano abrió por una página y miró a Francis, inseguro. "Lovi me dijo que esta historia le gustaba". El francés no supo qué decirle. Él no era religioso, y no sabía si iba a ayudarlo, pero no haría daño intentarlo, así que asintió. Feliciano miró el libro, más sereno, y comenzó a leer.

"_Uno de los Fariseos pidió a Jesús que comiera con él; y entrando Él en la casa del Fariseo, se sentó a la mesa. Había en la ciudad una mujer que era pecadora, y cuando se enteró de que Jesús estaba sentado a la mesa en casa del Fariseo, trajo un frasco de alabastro con perfume; y poniéndose detrás de Él a Sus pies, llorando, comenzó a regar Sus pies con lágrimas y los secaba con los cabellos de su cabeza, besaba Sus pies y los ungía con el perfume. Pero al ver esto el Fariseo que Lo había invitado, dijo para sí: "Si Este fuera un profeta, sabría quién y qué clase de mujer es la que Lo está tocando, que es una pecadora."_

_Y Jesús le dijo: "Simón, tengo algo que decirte." "Di, Maestro," le contestó. "Cierto prestamista tenía dos deudores; uno le debía 500 denarios y el otro cincuenta; "y no teniendo ellos con qué pagar, perdonó generosamente a los dos. ¿Cuál de ellos, entonces, lo amará más?" "Supongo que aquél a quien le perdonó más," respondió Simón. Y Jesús le dijo: "Has juzgado correctamente."_

_Y volviéndose hacia la mujer, le dijo a Simón: "¿Ves esta mujer? Yo entré a tu casa y no Me diste agua para Mis pies, pero ella ha regado Mis pies con sus lágrimas y los ha secado con sus cabellos. "No Me diste beso, pero ella, desde que entré, no ha cesado de besar Mis pies. "No ungiste Mi cabeza con aceite, pero ella ungió Mis pies con perfume. "Por lo cual te digo que sus pecados, que son muchos, han sido perdonados, porque amó mucho; pero a quien poco se le perdona, poco ama. "Entonces Jesús le dijo a la mujer: "Tus pecados han sido perdonados."_

_Los que estaban sentados a la mesa con Él comenzaron a decir entre sí: "¿Quién es Éste que hasta perdona pecados? "Pero Jesús dijo a la mujer: "Tu fe te ha salvado, vete en paz.""_

Feliciano levantó la mirada hacia su hermano.

Por las mejillas de Lovino caían dos gruesos regueros de lágrimas, y sus ojos, vivos y brillantes, miraban a su hermano cargados de adoración y agradecimiento.

En ese momento, Francis se empezó a plantear seriamente si Dios existía. Era casi un milagro que aquel pequeño de diez años leyera el fragmento justo para hacer que su hermano volviera en sí.

Lovino se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, abrazándole fuertemente. Feliciano le devolvió un abrazo cariñoso y aliviado.

"Hermano… ¿dejarás que la enfermera te quite las vendas y te las cambie?".

Lovino apretó el abrazo, susurrando un débil "nadie me toca".

"¿Y dejarás que te las quite yo?".

Lovino tardó un poco en contestar, pero al final asintió y se separó de su hermano, dejándolo hacer.

Francis se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo Feliciano, aquel niño que se ponía histérico cuando veía que a alguien le sangraba la nariz, limpiaba cuidadosamente con su manga el rastro de sangre de la boca de Lovino y procedía, bajo la supervisión y las órdenes de la enfermera, a cambiar las vendas del machacado cuerpo de su hermano.

La piel de su espalda estaba molida y levantada, e incluso faltaba en muchas secciones.

Francis juró venganza ante quienquiera que le hubiera destrozado de ese modo a su sobrino.

.

.

Lovino tardó casi una semana en empezar a reponerse del shock, y sólo quería ver y hablar a su hermano. Nadie podía tocarlo excepto él, ni siquiera su propio padre. Su cuerpo iba cicatrizando lentamente, pero en su mente la herida seguía abierta e incandescente.

Tardó un mes en salir de la habitación para ir a comer a la cocina. Casi tres en empezar a hablar normalmente. _Casi_ normalmente; sin la inclusión de algún insulto en sus frases parecía bloquearse. La psicóloga les aconsejó que lo dejaran hacerlo. Al parecer era su manera de combatir el estrés que le provocaba el trauma.

Dejaron de ir al monasterio, por supuesto. Santa Catalina era un lugar prohibido: ni siquiera se hacía mención a él delante de los niños. Feliciano iba al conservatorio de música, y Lovino se quedaba en casa y leía, incapaz de comunicarse con ninguna institutriz.

Al año siguiente dejó que su padre le acariciara la cabeza por su cumpleaños. A Adriano se le saltaron las lágrimas de alegría; su hijo se iba recuperando.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis, Lovino comenzó a relacionarse normalmente con otras personas, siempre a una distancia prudencial. Pudo continuar con sus clases, y alcanzó rápidamente el nivel requerido gracias a su interés en el estudio. Las pesadillas seguían sucediéndose, pero con menor frecuencia.

A los diecisiete, Francis comprobó con alegría que podía tocarlo, aunque sólo si Lovino lo dejaba. Parecía que la fobia se había desviado: ahora sólo aborrecía el contacto masculino.

El único que seguía inmune a la norma era su hermano Feliciano, del cual obtenía todo el cariño que pudiera necesitar.

Y al cual admiraba como si de su salvador se tratara.

.

.

_Ocho años más tarde…_

Joder. Puta mierda de cadena.

En el sótano de la base, Lovino estaba sentado ante la mesa de trabajo y reparaba con cuidado el cierre de la cadena de su cruz de plata. Esos trabajos tan milimétricos solía hacerlos Arthur…

Por desgracia, ya no podían contar con el inglés.

El cierre volvió a resbalarse de sus dedos, y Lovino profirió una maldición en italiano, la peor en la que pudo pensar en ese momento. No ayudaba que, a sus espaldas, esos zopencos estuvieran armando tanto ruido innecesario. Gatta y Antonio brindaban con el vino francés por un trabajo bien hecho: tenían un rehén, y el gobernador había escapado sano y salvo. Si era listo, ya estaría de camino a Suiza. Francis… bueno, en realidad, Lovino no sabía dónde se había metido Francis. Había pasado un día desde la misión, y aún estaba taciturno y escurridizo.

Las risas fueron en aumento, y Lovino se giró, indignado.

"¡Más bajo, joder!"

Antonio alzó su copa hacia él. "¡Oh, vamos, Don! ¡Venga a celebrarlo!"

"Cállate la boca, bastardo de los huevos."

El español no insistió. Cuando el jefe estaba enfadado, lo mejor era no responderle. Lo había aprendido a las duras.

Gatta soltó una risilla. "¿Cuándo le vas a poner un mote al nuevo, Romanito? Estoy cansada de llamarle 'nuevo' todo el tiempo."

"Le pondré un mote cuando se merezca un maldito mote."

Lovino se giró hacia la mesa de nuevo, y los otros comprendieron que la discusión había terminado. Lovino se concentró mejor ahora que sus subordinados hablaban en susurros. Manejando las pinzas con cuidado, consiguió al fin introducir la cadena en el enganche y unir las piezas para que no se salieran. Al fin; la cadena pegada, y el enganche sujeto.

"¿No sería mejor comprar una cadena nueva?"

Lovino se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz justo al lado de él.

Cuando se giró, se topó con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Se quedó sin aliento.

¿Por qué tenían que ser verdes? ¿Por qué verde esmeralda, de entre todos los colores?

"No es asunto tuyo, bastardo."

Lovino colgó la cadena de su cuello, y sintiéndose seguro de nuevo, se levantó. Pasó por al lado de su subordinado, apartándole de un empujón brusco, y sin mirarlo, cruzó la habitación a zancadas, hasta llegar a una de las puertas colindantes. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo (siempre cerraba esa puerta cuando se iba) y la giró en la cerradura. Tras entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo.

Antonio y Gatta Bianca se miraron sorprendidos.

El español hizo un ademán de seguirlo, con cara de preocupación. Gatta saltó del sofá y le agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo.

"¡Eh, nuevo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Sólo Asso di Cuore y Romano entran, no, _se acercan_ a ese despacho. Mejor que lo recuerdes."

Antonio no opuso resistencia ni protestó ante la nueva norma, pero miró nervioso la puerta tras la que había desaparecido el italiano. "Sólo quería preguntarle qué he hecho para que me trate así…"

"Imposible; Romano nunca habla sobre él mismo. Relájate y lidia con ello un poco más. Se le pasará."

Gatta le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que el español le devolvió alegremente.

En el despacho, Lovino apoyaba la espalda en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

Intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas. Por primera vez en ocho años deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar su infancia en el monasterio.

Hurgaba entre recuerdos difusos, ocultos, borrados, prohibidos, escondidos en lo más profundo de su mente.

Poco recordaba ya de aquella época, y lo poco que recordaba sólo afloraba cuando su mente era frágil y vulnerable; durante un sueño, tras un contacto indeseado, en un momento de depresión.

Pero ahora, cuando miraba esos ojos verdes… no era dolor lo que sentía.

Lovino se concentró. Una imagen fantasmagórica comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Un chico joven, alegre, sentado junto a él en un riachuelo. No recordaba su rostro, ni su pelo, ni siquiera su cuerpo. Su nombre había desaparecido de su mente. Sólo recordaba aquel sitio ante el oriachuelo, alegría – ah, lejana y dulce alegría – su voz llamándole, el tacto de sus amables manos.

Y esos ojos verde esmeralda que le quemaban.

¿Cuándo lo había olvidado? ¿Cuándo había olvidado que había habido luz en su vida?

Su espalda resbaló por la madera, y dejó que las sombras de su despacho lo envolvieran.

…

No, aún había luz en su vida. Después de todo, su hermano Feliciano estaba vivo y a salvo en aquel piso. Mientras no saliera de allí todo estaría bien; mientras no le ocurriera nada todo tendría sentido.

Lo que no podía imaginarse era que, en ese momento, Feliciano se escabullía por la puerta de su jaula cubriéndose el pelo con una pamela de ala ancha.

.

_Fin del capítulo 3_

/

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy mucho más contenta con este episodio ahora.**

**Mi Tumblr es lorammadness, por si queréis contactar conmigo : )**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**/**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS "ANÓNIMAS":

(A **Anaki-chan**, **Professor Layton** y **anakasuita**: Os respondo a las tres a la vez porque todas me pedís lo mismo. SÍ, EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO HAY GERITA MONOSO ;D Y quiero esos Picarats ;A; No usé ninguna pistaaaaa ;_;)


	6. 4 ACTO 1 Plumas Negras

**¡Hola otra vez! ¡Y gracias por vuestras amables reviews!**

**Entre los exámenes de julio, que he estado todo el verano fuera (¡en Berlín y Mallorca!), y que he tenido un lío horrible yéndome de Erasmus (¡estoy estudiando en Birmingham!) y apenas me ha dado tiempo para encontrar inspiración, os he dejado un poco tirados este verano ^^; Lo siento mucho ;_; En fin, que espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mí, y aquí os dejo el comienzo de un episodio nuevo, cortito, pero, ¡eh! Algo es algo… Y contiene escena "sersi". Oh, y en el siguiente acto tendréis Gerita monoso y meloso, que lo sepáis. Y alguien me pidió Spamano monoso también. Apuntado, que lo sepas o3o**

**Por cierto, buscad en FF una autora llamada Tomato Mermaid y leed al menos una historia suya al azar. Lo mejor que haréis en todo el día, ¡os lo aseguro!**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES – **Personajes que salen en este no queréis **spoilers**, consultad la lista **SÓLO SI ES NECESARIO.**

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

BANDA DE LOS VARGAS

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22, Don, Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 32, Consigliere, Francia

Bella "Gatta Bianca", 27, Soldado, Bélgica

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25, Soldado, España

Vash "Leone" Zwingli, ¿?, Soldado, Suiza

Lili "Piccola" Zwingli, ¿?, Soldado-Enfermera, Liechtenstein

/

BANDA DE IL RUSSO

"Il Russo", Don, Rusia

Matthew "Il Spettro" Williams, ¿?, Soldado, Canadá

Alfred F. Jones, 20, Asociado, América

Pareja de Soldados

/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

**ACTO 2**. Plumas negras.

El joven italiano intentaba contener el corazón en el pecho mientras correteaba por las estrechas callejuelas del centro de Porto Esperanza. Paso a paso, la distancia que le separaba de su amado juguetero se reducía, y las ganas de verle aumentaban más y más, haciendo que sus labios temblaran de impaciencia, intentando ocultar al mundo una sonrisa delatora. Un pequeño golpe de viento amenazó con arrancar la pamela que cubría su pelo caoba, la cual se apresuró a aferrar firmemente entre sus finos dedos.

Después de tres días, al fin tenía la oportunidad de volver a verle, y no iba a esperar ni un segundo más; había estado soñando con el feliz rencuentro desde el momento en que tuvo que regresar a su solitaria jaula de ladrillo. Los dos días siguientes, su hermano había estado en la casa haciendo guardia, lo que le había impedido intentar realizar otra escapada. Feliciano había intentado ahogar con el piano el estruendo de los tiroteos y de los gritos aterrorizados que se filtraban entre las tiras de las persianas cuando Lovino las separaba para ver lo que ocurría en el exterior. A Feliciano se le había negado ese derecho, y no podía imaginarse siquiera el peligro que corría cuando, una vez su hermano tuvo que irse urgentemente por algún motivo que nunca le sería desvelado, decidió salir a buscar a su amado.

Era casi como si un aura de feliz ignorancia envolviera protectoramente a Feliciano. A su alrededor, la ciudad se extendía negra y muerta. En un par de ocasiones casi resbaló al pisar los casquillos de balas esparcidos sobre el adoquinado, pero siguió adelante sin vacilar, centrado en su objetivo. Si hubiera desviado la mirada, sólo por unos instantes, hubiera visto la sangre cruelmente salpicada en los muros, los destrozos en coches y ventanas, los restos calcinados de los disturbios de los últimos días; pero Feliciano no tenía tiempo para el mundo. Los tiroteos habían cesado, cierto; a costa de la vida de cientos de ciudadanos, y de otros cientos que, aterrorizados, habían decidido aislarse entre los muros de sus edificios para no perder la suya. Los que se atrevían a salir hacían distancias cortas, buscando refugio en viviendas de conocidos, sin cruzar miradas o palabras con extraños. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién podía asegurarles que bajo el abrigo de un supuesto inocente no se escondía un arma enemiga?

El inocente italiano se detuvo finalmente ante su destino. La juguetería brillaba con luz propia, colorida frente a la gris realidad de su alrededor. La pared exterior estaba cubierta por paneles de madera pintados de azul intenso sobre un friso con molduras simples pero elegantes. Junto al escaparate colgaba un macetero flotante del que caían unos geranios naranjas perfectamente cuidados, lo que indicaba el tacto y dedicación del dueño.

Pero lo que a Feliciano le había llamado más la atención en aquella primera – y, ¡ah!, deliciosa – visita había sido el escaparate. Y no precisamente por los maravillosos juguetes artesanales que se exponían en él, sino por la extraña elección de la ventana. Y es que, al ver a un hombre tan serio y grandote - ¡y alemán además!, se recordaba Feliciano a sí mismo, - uno pensaría que elegiría algo práctico; quizás un cristal grande y despejado, que dejara entrar la luz y ver la mercancía, pero que a su vez fuera grueso y resistente. Sin embargo, la ventana del escaparate que había elegido el juguetero estaba atravesada por numerosos montantes y travesaños de madera que dividían el cristal en cuadrados e impedían la visión clara del interior, y el cristal tenía aspecto frágil y quebradizo. Además, parecía recién instalada. A Feliciano le encantaba aquel escaparate – era bellísimo. Poco ortodoxo, pero quizás eso era lo que lo hacía más especial.

El italiano tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, intentando calmar sus nervios mientras su mano se dirigía al pomo de la puerta. Intentó girarlo, sin resultado; al parecer, la tienda estaba cerrada. Pero… ¡no podía ser! ¡No era fin de semana, y a esa hora las tiendas aún seguían abiertas! Feliciano llamó a la puerta. Dejó caer el peso de un pie a otro, esperando. Miró a través del escaparate a ver si se veía algún rastro de vida, pero sólo encontró un interior vacío y oscuro. Al parecer, Ludwig había salido.

Algo decepcionado, Feliciano se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies. Bueno… sólo quedaba volver otro día y esperar que el juguetero estuviera en la casa.

Con aire desilusionado y perezoso, alzó el brazo hacia el lado, rozando levemente con la punta de los dedos cada una de las tablas de la vaya que separaba el patio interior del bloque de pisos y la calle. Una parte de la vaya pareció ceder unos centímetros ante la presión, y Feliciano se detuvo para contemplarla: una puerta se recortaba sobre la madera, y parecía abierta. Quizás Ludwig sí que estuviera, pero no le había oído… Merecía la pena echar un vistazo. Con cuidado, el italiano se asomó al patio interior, escudriñándolo. Reconoció de inmediato la azul puerta del garaje de la juguetería, y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, y lo que es más, se oían pasos en el interior.

Abandonando toda cautela y enloquecido por el entusiasmo, Feliciano irrumpió en el patio correteando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¡He vuelto~!"

En un par de brincos se detuvo frente al taller del juguetero.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de terror.

.

.

El americano se despertó tremendamente dolorido en una habitación desconocida. Su cabeza palpitaba; no recordaba lo que había pasado ni sabía dónde se encontraba, y le era imposible enfocar la mirada – todo a su alrededor eran manchas difusas que se oscurecían con cada punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Intentó moverse, pero algo parecía retenerle; grilletes, helados alrededor de sus muñecas y sus tobillos, que le ataban a la pared. La dura superficie sobre la que se sentaba era, sin duda, el hormigón que constituía el suelo de la habitación. El aire olía a humedad y a polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? Le dolía todo el cuerpo…

"_Vedo che sei sveglio ora_."

La voz, de fuerte acento francés, provenía de algún punto ante él. El americano se esforzó por enfocar su mirada, ignorando el pálpito incesante de sus sienes y el dolor de sus muñecas, que habían estado aguantando su peso, colgando de los grilletes. Finalmente pudo distinguir lo que había ante él: un sótano lúgubre y vacío, salvo por una mesa justo en medio y un par de sillas. Lo más parecido a una ventana era un pequeño respiradero oxidado en la pared de su izquierda, con la tapa colgando de un solo tornillo. De pie delante de él, un tipo con pinta de francés creído le observaba atentamente. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules, y una pequeña barbita que le pareció totalmente estúpida.

"_Allora?_"

"No hablo italiano, puto francés de mierda."

El desconocido rio calmadamente, y caminó hacia la puerta de metal del otro lado de la habitación. La abrió y comentó algo en italiano con un joven que estaba fuera; el otro hombre, mucho más joven, salió corriendo. Cerrando la puerta de nuevo, el francés tomó una de las sillas, la arrastró delante del americano y se sentó en ella. Con mirada y sonrisa serenas – e incluso amistosas, – se dirigió a él en un perfecto, aunque fuertemente acentuado, inglés.

"¿Tengo el placer de hablar con Alfred F. Jones, guardaespaldas del afamado francotirador 'Il Spettro'?"

"El mismo," respondió el americano, hinchando su pecho de orgullo con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro. "Vaya manera de tratar a los invitados; atándolos con grilletes a la pared. Creía que aquí la gente era más hospitalaria…"

"Ah, pero tú no eres nuestro invitado, sino nuestro prisionero." El francés cruzó las piernas, dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento. "Y comprenderás que la única razón por la que estás con vida es que necesitamos cierta información."

Alfred se puso de rodillas, con esfuerzo, intentando disimular el dolor que le producía cada pequeño movimiento. En su mente ya volvían a formarse los recuerdos… La fuga en el coche, la pelea… Y luego nada. Pero un accidente o una paliza explicarían el dolor que le carcomía cada músculo. Así que le habían cogido… Y la razón era clara. Lanzó al francés una mirada desafiante. "Perdéis el tiempo. No os diré nada sobre Il Spettro."

El francés se reclinó hacia él, apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de las manos. "Saltar a un coche enemigo en plena persecución es algo muy temerario. ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para protegerle? Tengo entendido que no perteneces a la banda de Il Russo, que ni siquiera estás de acuerdo con la existencia de la mafia. Proteger de ese modo a un francotirador de una banda parece fuera de lugar."

Los mafiosos eran todos detestables. Alfred los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser; eran asesinos que sólo perseguían el dinero, con reglas de honor absurdas y vacías que luego no respetaban. Odiarse; eso era lo único que hacían – fingían ayudar, cuando en realidad lo que querían era oprimir y exprimir a la población. Por ese motivo él nunca se había asociado con ninguna mafia, y nunca lo haría, ni en América ni en Italia. Pero Il Spettro… él era diferente.

"Cuido de la gente que me necesita."

"Esa es una cualidad loable," alabó el francés, "pero no creo que un asesino necesite una niñera."

La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció, notando cómo su sangre empezaba a hervir. "No le llames así."

El francés arqueó las cejas, visiblemente interesado en la reacción del americano. "Pero eso es lo que es: un asesino, un francotirador que mata con ánimo de lucro."

La cara de Alfred se descompuso en una mueca de verdadera furia. "¡CALLA! ¡TÚ NO LE CONOCES! ¡NO SABES NADA!"

Ese jodido francés no tenía ni idea… No sabía el sacrificio que estaban haciendo para salvar a toda esa gente, no sabía por lo que habían tenido que pasar… No sabía la cantidad de vidas que dependían de ellos.

En ese momento, se oyó la puerta del pasillo cerrarse pesadamente. El francés suspiró, mirando a Alfred como si fuera un niño desobediente que debiera ser castigado, lo que aumentó la rabia del americano.

"Mira, como soy una persona razonable, te daré una última oportunidad de decirme lo que quiero saber."

"¿Y si me niego?" Preguntó Alfred, encarándole.

"Si te niegas," continuó el francés tranquilamente, "Romano vendrá personalmente a hacerse cargo de la situación."

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron como platos. Romano… ¡Romano! ¡El Don de la banda de los Vargas! El nombre de aquella familia aún se hacía eco, aunque el cabeza de familia más importante, el Don Roma, había sido asesinado hacía ya dos años, según había entendido; la manera obsesiva con la que Il Russo buscaba a sus descendientes ayudaba a mantener viva su imagen… Si se filtraba que Romano, su hijo, se encontraba allí mismo, en Porto Speranza, Il Russo se apresuraría a movilizar a toda su banda para exterminar lo que quedaba de la familia. Y aun así… Romano no parecía ser ninguna amenaza; no podía imaginarse por qué Il Russo quería ver muerto a alguien que sólo se escondía como una cucaracha, atacando cobardemente, evitando el enfrentamiento directo.

"Que venga. No le tengo miedo."

Como si fuera una respuesta a su reto, la puerta de metal se abrió con un chirrido agudo, y un italiano de facciones duras y mirada gélida entró a la habitación. Alfred le reconoció como el conductor del coche que les perseguía – había tenido oportunidad de observar su rostro muy de cerca…

"Como prefieras," murmuró el francés. Poniéndose en pie, se alejó para quedar a un segundo plano, observando la escena con cautela. Romano se aproximó tranquilamente pero con aire autoritario, y paró justo delante del americano. Su mano derecha estaba posada sobre una Colt semiescondida por la chaqueta de su traje.

"¿Dónde está Il Spettro?"

Alfred examinó al italiano, y pegó un bufido burlón. ¿En serio? ¿Ese era el Don de los Vargas? ¿El hijo del famoso Roma, respetado en todo el Sur de Italia? ¡Pero si apenas era mayor que él, por amor de Dios! "Tú debes ser el famoso Romano al que tanto odia Il Russo. Se dice que mataste a su hermana; ¿es eso cierto?"

"¿Dónde está Il Spettro?" repitió el italiano a modo de respuesta.

"Y ahora, para vengarse, Il Russo pide la sangre de tu hermano en su lugar," le ignoró el americano, añadiendo con una sonrisa teñida de crueldad; "Dime, ¿mereció la pena? ¿Cómo se siente el condenar a tu hermano a muerte?"

Romano le asestó una potente patada en la mandíbula, que le hizo chocar violentamente contra la pared, y con un fuerte golpe de la culata de su pistola, dejó a Alfred aturdido, sentado en el suelo. Agachado ante él, Romano tiró de los pelos del dolorido americano, alzando su rostro, y apuntó el negro cañón del arma a su frente. "¡Basta ya de idioteces!" dijo alzando la voz con rabia, "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ IL SPETTRO?!"

"¡NUNCA TE LO DIRÉ, SUCIO ASESINO!"

Romano apretó el gatillo, y una explosión hizo retumbar la cabeza del americano. Un dolor insoportable le atravesó, nublando su vista, y un zumbido agudo convirtió el resto del mundo en un torbellino de sonidos y colores indescifrables.

Francis se levantó de la silla, horrorizado.

"¡Romano! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

El italiano se puso de pie, se giró, y con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo, comenzó a limpiar la sangre del cañón de su arma. "Sólo fue un rasguño. Sobrevivirá." Caminó hacia la puerta y, con tranquilidad, le dijo al soldado que la vigilaba que fuera a buscar a la enfermera.

Francis se acercó al prisionero, que, casi inconsciente, dejaba caer débilmente gritos roncos de dolor. La bala le había reventado la oreja, dejando su cara y la pared salpicadas de sangre y pedazos de carne chamuscada. El líquido tibio se derramaba a borbotones de su herida, bañando su cuello y su camisa. Sus gafas, destrozadas, apenas colgaban de su oreja derecha, ya inservibles.

"Asso, ¿vienes?"

"… Sí."

El francés salió de la habitación tras Lovino, y comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras del sótano. Su sobrino estaba tan callado que no pudo evitar temer de nuevo por él; Lovino no mataba o hería a nadie si no era por defensa propia, pero aquella vez había hecho el trabajo sucio con sus propias manos. Estaba claro que le ocurría algo, y lo que menos necesitaba la banda en ese momento tan crítico era una recaída de su Don, algo que no había ocurrido desde hacía dos años, aquel fatídico día en el que todo se había torcido… Mientras subían las escaleras, la puerta de salida se abrió, y comenzaron a descender a toda prisa el joven soldado centinela, acompañado por la enfermera.

"Romano…."

"No le des comida al prisionero hasta que decida confesar."

Una vez arriba, se dirigieron hacia la habitación subterránea que hacía de salón. Romano la cruzó hasta llegar a la puerta de su despacho, y sacó la llave que guardaba en su bolsillo.

"Romano."

Ignorándolo, el italiano abrió la puerta y la cruzó. Francis aceleró el paso, impidiendo con una mano que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

"Lovino."

El italiano reaccionó finalmente, deteniéndose al instante.

"Asso. Sabes que no debes decir mi nombre en la base. Alguien podría oírte."

Francis ignoró sus palabras, alzando un poco su voz. "Lovino, ¿qué ha sido todo eso?"

"Tenía que hacerlo. No puedo dejar que se burlen de mí, debo mantener la credibilidad de la banda. Y se lo merecía." Su voz sonaba ronca, rasgando su garganta. "Se lo merecía, por hablar de ese modo de mí y de mi hermano–"

"¡Te estaba provocando, y has caído de lleno! ¡Tú no eres así!" Francis suspiró, y posó su mano en el hombro de Lovino confortadoramente. "¿Qué te ocurr–?"

Al contacto, el italiano apartó el hombro bruscamente, encarándole; su expresión era furiosa, aunque su voz tembló al alzarse. "ESTOY BIEN, ¿VALE?" Ante la mirada preocupada de su tío, se pasó la mano por el pelo y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse; su pulso se había acelerado por el contacto, y un sudor frío contrastaba con la sensación de quemazón que la mano del francés había dejado en su hombro. "Lo siento," suspiró, "estoy algo nervioso últimamente."

Francis sonrió. "No, soy yo el que lo siento. No debería haberte tocado en un momento tan tenso." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el interior del despacho. "Vamos dentro y se lo cuentas todo a tu tío, ¿vale?"

Lovino miró a su alrededor, miró a Francis, se masajeó el ceño y volvió a suspirar. Finalmente, accedió y entró en su despacho, que también hacía de dormitorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un marrón neutro, salpicadas de manchas de húmedas en las esquinas, apenas cubiertas por un armario y una estantería de cedro. Un escritorio estilo inglés del mismo material se situaba entre ambos muebles, al fondo de la habitación, soportando apenas un reloj de mesa, un lapicero con un par de estilográficas, y un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones cuidadamente escritas. Una alfombra de color rojo apagado con un patrón de hilo dorado cubría el suelo de la habitación, y sobre ella, justo delante de la puerta, estaba su cama, de sábanas de seda blancas y cubierta por un edredón de plumas verde, fácilmente el mueble más lujoso de la habitación. Y, sobre ella, colgando de la pared, un crucifijo antiguo pero bien cuidado presidía la escena, dando una imagen sobria e imponente.

Francis se adelantó y se sentó en la cama. Lovino tomó asiento a su lado. "No duermo muy bien últimamente. Las pesadillas han vuelto."

El francés cruzó las piernas sobre la mesa. "¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué tipo?"

"Son… Hacía años que no tenía pesadillas así." Lovino titubeó. No estaba seguro de si quería comentar aquello. "Más que pesadillas, son recuerdos vagos que vienen a mi mente… Creo que son escenas de aquel día."

Francis arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, y algo preocupado. Su sobrino nunca hablaba de _aquel día_, ni siquiera lo mencionaba – en parte porque nunca había sido capaz de desbloquear sus recuerdos reprimidos. Que estuviera teniendo esas pesadillas significaba que el bloqueo se debilitaba, y no sabía si eso era bueno para el chico. ¿Qué había provocado que esos recuerdos volvieran? "… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Prefiero… Prefiero olvidar, sinceramente. Además, son escenas tan vagas que apenas las recuerdo al despertar."

"Está bien, como quieras." Francis se acomodó, observando a su sobrino, que miraba fijamente al suelo con el ceño fruncido, y se masajeaba los nudillos nerviosamente. "¿Hay… algo más que te preocupe, Lovino?"

El italiano se mordió ligeramente el labio y cerró los ojos.

"El nuevo. Hay algo en él que… no me gusta."

"Explícate."

"No lo sé… Me pone de los nervios."

"Pero hasta ahora sólo ha sido amable contigo."

"Lo sé," suspiró el italiano, "pero aun así, me preocupa… Me hace sentir muy–"

La puerta del salón se abrió, interrumpiéndole, y por ella entraron la Gatta y Antonio, charlando animadamente. Cuando pasaron ante la puerta del despacho, pudieron ver cómo el español acariciaba a la gatita blanca de su compañera, antes de devolvérsela. Francis pudo observar cómo Lovino se tensaba, mirando fijamente al chico nuevo. Éste pareció percatarse de su mirada, porque sonrió ampliamente y agitó la mano en un saludo entusiasta. Lovino desvió la mirada con desaire, aunque eso no impidió que el español se despidiera de la Gatta y se acercara a ellos, quedándose apoyado en el marco de la puerta del despacho.

"¡Buenos días, Don! ¿Qué tal la cosa? ¿Habló el prisionero?"

"Eso es información confidencial, bastardo."

"¡Oh, vamos, que ya soy de la banda…! Ah, hola, Asso~ ¿Aún está en pie lo de esta noche?"

Francis asintió con una sonrisa, y Lovino bufó, irritado por la interrupción.

"Sólo eres un soldado, no pienses que vas a saber todo lo que ocurre aquí. ¿Quieres algo, o sólo has venido a interrumpir?"

Antonio pareció recordar algo, y golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño, sus labios formando una 'O' y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "¡Oh, sí, quería enseñarle algo, Don!" Titubeó un poco. "… ¿Puedo entrar?"

Lovino puso los ojos en blanco, y finalmente hizo una señal para que entrara. "Que sea rápido, no tengo todo el día."

"Sí, enseguida~"

Ante la mirada incrédula de Lovino, Antonio comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa con aire distraído. Francis observó, curioso, como cada botón que desabrochaba hacía que el ceño fruncido de Lovino se transformase en una mueca de pudor y desconcierto, hasta que reaccionó poniéndose de pie de un salto justo cuando el español se disponía a quitarse la camisa desabrochada. "¡¿Pero qué haces, bastardo?! ¡No quiero verte desnudo, joder!"

Antonio parpadeó, desconcertado. "No iba a desnudarme… sólo quería enseñarle el tatuaje que había elegido, Gatta me dijo que debía verlo…"

Lovino abrió mucho los ojos, aturdido. "Oh…"

Tras unos segundos inmóviles, Antonio sonrió amablemente, uniendo su mirada afectuosa con la azorada del italiano, que quedó atrapada e indefensa de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿puedo enteñárselo, Don?"

Lovino tragó saliva, sin poder dejar de mirarle, sintiendo su interior cosquillear repentinamente de excitación y ansiedad. "S-Sí…"

"Pues, si me permite…"

"¿Eh…?" Lovino miró hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta para su horror de que había cogido las manos del español para que no abriera su camisa, y aún seguía sujetándolas. La sangre subió a sus mejillas de golpe, embotándole la cabeza con una mezcla caótica de confusión, azoramiento y desasosiego, y apartó las manos rápidamente, con el corazón palpitando en sus oídos. "¡Ah, yo…!" Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Francis salir de la habitación, con la puerta ya entrecerrada. "¡Eh…! ¡¿Dónde vas tú?!"

Francis le dirigió una sonrisa divertida. "Oh, no se preocupe, _Don_, no quiero molestar~ Siga usted con los asuntos oficiales~" Acto seguido cerró la puerta con una risilla disimulada.

"Cabrón…" murmuró el italiano, mordiéndose el labio - pero que el español se quitara la camiseta a su lado le hizo olvidar a Francis rápidamente, y entreabrir los labios con estupor ante las vistas. De nuevo, se encontraban los dos solos en un dormitorio; de nuevo el tostado cuerpo del español se descubría ante él, e imágenes de hacía noches volvían a nublar su mente de deseo; casi podía sentir de nuevo el roce de su piel, ligeramente húmeda por el sudor, mientras se deslizaba rítmicamente sobre él… Ahogando un jadeo, volvió a la realidad, notando cómo su vientre comenzaba a calentarse alarmantemente. Antonio acababa de arrojar la camisa a la cama, y ahora concentraba su atención en el italiano.

"Vale, lo enseño. Mi ave favorita."

Lovino asintió – ¿qué más podía hacer? –, y el español le dio la espalda para mostrarle su marca.

Un ala de tinta negra se extendía desde su omóplato, cruzando la parte izquierda de su espalda, para acabar en el nacimiento de su muslo. Lovino no pudo hacer más que mirar la brillante tinta, ligeramente violácea a la luz, y la piel aún enrojecida a su alrededor.

Un ala de cuervo.

Antonio se giró de nuevo, volviendo a clavar sus ojos verdes en él, y Lovino se sintió ligeramente mareado. De todas las aves del mundo…

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Y a ti? ¿Qué ave te gusta?"<em>

"_El cuervo."_

* * *

><p>La atmósfera se había enrarecido, cargada de tensión. Ambos lo sintieron, Lovino lo supo de inmediato cuando el español comenzó a examinarle atentamente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del italiano, secando su garganta, y tuvo que sentarse en la cama para intentar recuperarse del shock, sin apartar la mirada de su acompañante.<p>

"Entonces, ¿qué le parece?" Preguntó Antonio en tono jovial, aún estudiándole atentamente.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Los cuervos…?"<em>

"_Sí. De lejos son feos y negros, pero si te tomas la molestia de acercarte lo suficiente se convierten en el ave más bella del mundo."_

* * *

><p>La mente de Lovino estaba extenuada; <em>el chico de ojos verdes, el río…<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lovi, te quiero."<em>

* * *

><p>La voz escapó de sus labios, apenas en un susurro lastimero.<p>

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué un cuervo?"

La sonrisa del español se volvió amplia y divertida. "Buena pregunta~" Se acercó, paso a paso, hasta estar frente al italiano, y se inclinó sobre él, apoyándose en el colchón, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

"Porque los cuervos te sacan los ojos cuando menos te lo esperas," susurró, haciendo que Lovino se estremeciera con una mezcla de inquietud por sus palabras, y placer por la bocanada de aire caliente que había humedecido su piel. Posando la mano en el interior del muslo del italiano, la deslizó a la altura de su ingle, acariciando con lentitud mientras la punta de su lengua rozaba su lóbulo ligeramente, dejando un rastro ardiente que le robó la respiración.

Se separó lentamente, dejando a Lovino aturdido, jadeando acaloradamente, y con una sonrisa aviesa y una mirada igualmente siniestra, salió de la habitación con la camisa al hombro, las amenazantes plumas negras pareciendo mecerse con el movimiento de su musculatura cuando cerró la puerta.

Sintiéndose febril, Lovino se inclinó sobre sus piernas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Asqueado por la hinchazón que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones, ardiente de deseo por el español, de contacto prohibido, sintió con fuerza el crucifijo a su espalda, abrasando las profundas cicatrices que laceraban su piel.

Una lágrima confusa y desesperada resbaló por su mejilla, mientras su mano bajaba, temblorosa e imparable, para aliviar su impuro deseo.

_Desviado… Bastardo… Pecador._

/

* * *

><p><strong>D: Feli D: Lovi D: D: D:<strong>

**Os echaba de menos a todos :) Ya he vuelto~**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**/**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS "ANÓNIMAS":

(A **Anaki-chan**, **Professor Layton** y **anakasuita**: ¡Pero qué adorables que sois! xD Me pregunto si aún seguís por aquí después de tanto tiempo… Espero que sí, porque me alegrabais el día con vuestros divertidos comentarios~ )

(A **ElPoderoso**: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia ^^ ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!)


	7. 4 ACTO 2 Infierno

**¡Hola otra vez! ¡Y gracias por vuestras amables reviews!**

**Ahí va, ¿hay gente que aún me recuerda, tras este largo hiato? En fin, para los que aún siguen aquí, haré un resumen poco importante de mi falta de actualizaciones: Erasmus en RU, un curso de traducción muy exigente y una necesidad imperiosa de rehacer y planear el resto del fic para mejorarlo, seguido de una típica falta de motivación por "no ser lo suficientemente buena para que lean mi bazofia, buaa". Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, y tras inspirarme leyendo **_**Cien años de soledad**_** (bendito García Márquez), he reunido fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Ludwig y su familia.**

**Esta vez haré una especie de respuesta gigante a todos mis reviewers (o críticos, como se dice en cristiano) al final del capítulo.**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES – **Personajes que salen en este no queréis **spoilers**, consultad la lista **SÓLO SI ES NECESARIO.**

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

BANDA DE IL RUSSO

"Il Russo", Don, Rusia

Sadik "Il Turco" Adnan, 34, Caporégime Turquía

Gilbert "Red Eye" Beilschmidt, 26, Soldado Prusia

.

PERSONAJES NEUTROS

Ludwig Beilschmidt, 21 Alemania

Elizabeta Héderváry, 27 Hungría

Roderich Edelstein, 31, gobernador de Porto Speranza Austria

Feliciano "Veneziano" Vargas, 18 (5 en el recuerdo) Norte de Italia

/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

**ACTO 2**. Infierno.

Ludwig Beilschmidt siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, sesudo y con nervios de acero, cualidades que le habían salvado de meterse en muchos líos desde que era pequeño y vivía con sus padres y su hermanastro en aquel pueblo remoto, cerca de la frontera de Alemania. En eso se diferenciaba enormemente de Gilbert, que había sido desde siempre un muchacho apasionado, impetuoso e inconsciente. Cuando sus respectivos padres decidieron que era hora de vivir juntos, temieron que las personalidades opuestas de sus hijos hicieran difícil la convivencia, así que pactaron que si eso sucedía, no dudarían en separarse y seguir cada uno con su vida.

Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario; de algún modo, las personalidades de los muchachos se complementaban de tal manera, que no sólo se hicieron amigos, sino que en poco tiempo surgió entre ellos un lazo de complicidad, confianza y afecto tal que era imposible imaginar que alguna vez pudieran haber vivido el uno sin el otro. Eran una sinopsis perfecta, donde Ludwig aportaba la serenidad, el raciocinio y el equilibrio emocional, y Gilbert a cambio le ayudaba a salir de su timidez y le ofrecía un punto de atrevimiento, valentía y un sentido de la aventura y el descubrimiento que sacaría al hermano de su cascarón de timidez para que saboreara plenamente la vida. Ni siquiera Elizabeta, amiga de la infancia de Gilbert que más tarde se convertiría en su novia, había roto su unión, y en multitud de ocasiones había bromeado, planteándole a Gilbert que algún día la dejaría para casarse con su hermanastro. Gilbert, por su parte, le aseguraba que lo haría, porque hasta él tenía más pechos que ella. Por supuesto, aquello terminaba siempre en desastre, y en una mella nueva en la sartén de la indignada húngara.

El estallido de la guerra no pilló a nadie por sorpresa: ya llevaban años de tensiones internacionales, y la fuerte propaganda militar había llegado incluso a su pueblecito pacífico, que era considerado más un asentamiento de la frontera, donde había que ir a recoger el correo al pueblo vecino, y en el que sus habitantes ni siquiera figuraban en el censo. El padre de Gilbert, que siempre había tenido un gran sentido del honor y la patria, tuvo que ir personalmente a incluir a su familia en el censo para poder alistarse al ejército aún a su avanzada edad. Tres meses después desapareció en el campo de batalla y no volvieron a saber de él.

La noche en la que Gilbert fue llamado a filas, un cuervo negro entró por la ventana y, agonizante, cayó muerto ante él justo cuando terminó de leer la misiva de guerra. Tras tan mal presagio, la casa se sumió en una atmósfera agobiante de irrealidad y tristeza. Gilbert intentó animar a su madrastra y su hermanastro, diciéndoles que para él era un honor servir a la patria, y si tenía que morir protegiéndoles, como su padre, estaría orgulloso de hacerlo. Pero era difícil convencerlos, sobre todo cuando él mismo temblaba como una hoja cuando pensaba que tendría que apretar el gatillo contra otro ser humano.

Durante los siguientes días, cada uno se centró en sus propios asuntos, creando un angustiante vacío de comunicación que más tarde lamentarían. Gilbert intentaba salir de casa todo lo posible, intentando librarse de la atmósfera envenenada por el miedo, y cuando no estaba con Eliza, se dedicaba a practicar el tiro con la escopeta de caza de su padre. Ludwig lidió con el estrés de la única manera que sabía: concentrándose sobre la mesa de trabajo. Su padrastro, juguetero de profesión, le había enseñado los gajes del oficio antes de morir en filas; pero a Ludwig lo que más le fascinaba era la mejora de artefactos de todo tipo. Había mejorado la antena de la radio, había hecho ajustes al reloj para que sonara la melodía favorita de su madre cada hora, incluso había plasmado en un plano un rediseño de una de las escopetas de caza que poseían, añadiéndole un cargador con espacio para seis cartuchos. Su padre había encontrado esta última mejora sumamente interesante y útil, y además de ayudarle a hacer realidad su proyecto, le había animado a seguir investigando y mejorando armas, y le proporcionó libros y materiales que encargaba especialmente por correo, alimentando la que sería su futura profesión.

Ninguno de los dos advirtió las salidas clandestinas de su madre durante esos días, hasta que ambos hermanos coincidieron en la cocina a la hora de la cena, encontrando una mesa vacía y la casa desierta a excepción de ellos. Se sentaron a esperar, en silencio, una hora, dos, sin moverse, permitiéndose sólo intercambiar miradas de preocupación. Gilbert había perdido ya la paciencia y se disponía a salir a buscar a su madre, cuando la puerta se abrió y esta entró cubierta en su capa de viaje y con la mirada triunfal. Había conseguido contactar con su familia y algunos buenos amigos de su marido en el ejército, y tenían un plan para huir y tres billetes para una embarcación a un pequeño pueblo en Sicilia, donde se rumoreaba que nunca llegaba la policía y el ejército, por lo que no podrían acusarles de deserción. Gilbert vio el plan como una salvación, y no opuso resistencia, aún a sabiendas de que si escapaba, nunca más podría volver. Todo el plan estaba trazado minuciosamente, y aunque sabían que necesitarían la suerte de su parte para tener éxito, estaban convencidos de que merecía la pena intentarlo y morir siendo libres que perecer bajo fuego enemigo.

Pero algo salió mal: la noche anterior a su partida, cuando Eliza, Gilbert y Ludwig volvían a casa tras pasar la tarde en el bosque para despedirse, encontraron el pueblo invadido de tropas de soldados enemigos irrumpiendo en las casas, liquidando a disparos a todo aquel que se encontraban, y reduciéndolas a cenizas tras saquearlas. El instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que el shock y la desesperación, y los tres iniciaron una huida frenética y constante por el bosque, sin volver la vista atrás, cargados sólo con un par de escopetas, algo de pan sobrante de la merienda, y los tres billetes de barco, que Ludwig llevaba siempre consigo.

El viaje fue duro y penoso, aun ayudados por algunos familiares y amigos, y cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Porto Speranza distaba mucho de ser aquel paraíso de paz que les habían prometido.

.

.

Años más tarde, Ludwig volvía a su juguetería, preguntándose dónde se habría metido su hermano. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él, y aunque sabía que podía cuidar de sí mismo, no podía evitar sentir angustia por su repentina desaparición, sobre todo cuando reinaba el caos en la ciudad. A fin de cuentas, sólo se tenían el uno al otro, y era ese lazo que los unía lo único que les quedaba de su pasado, ahora que Eliza había decidido dejar el sufrimiento atrás y seguir su vida de manera más digna. Por una parte, le daba rabia que se hubiera ido y hubiera dejado a su hermano tan desolado; por otra, no la culpaba de querer deshacerse del dolor y comenzar de nuevo, lejos de la violencia a la que finalmente se habían visto forzados. Después de todo, ella era la única que podía escapar de aquel lugar de mala muerte sin que la apresaran por deserción, y bajo el amparo de un político como Roderich estaría a salvo.

Justo al llegar a la calle donde residía, antes de doblar la esquina, unos gritos le devolvieron a la realidad.

"¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Ngh!"

"¡Cogedla! ¡Se escapa!"

Alertado, Ludwig pegó la espalda a la pared de ladrillo y escuchó atentamente, sin intentar intervenir para salvar a quienquiera que fuese. No le convenía meterse en problemas; no como estaba la situación en ese momento ―mantenerse con vida era ya suficientemente difícil como para arriesgarla por una desconocida. El alemán apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente. Fuera quien fuera, muy a su pesar, tendría que apañárselas sola…

El ruido de pasos de varias personas que corrían hacia su posición se apagó de repente, para dar paso a gruñidos y grititos desesperados.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡LUDWIG!"

Al juguetero se le paró el corazón cuando reconoció la fina voz de Feliciano.

"¡¿Qué hacías espiando, eh, niña?!"

Rápidamente giró la esquina, para ver al italiano forcejear con quienes reconoció como miembros de la banda de Il Russo, que le agarraban por las muñecas y la cintura. Si no los paraba, lo matarían, no había duda.

"¡DEJADLA!" gritó sin pensar, sufriendo al contemplar el terror en el rostro de Feliciano.

Los matones se giraron hacia el alemán, y Feliciano aprovechó su descuido para escabullirse y correr hacia él, abrazándole. "¡Ludwig, Ludwig!" El alemán le devolvió el abrazo instintivamente, con la mirada fija en los dos hombres, que les examinaban con desconfianza. Uno de ellos - el de mayor rango, reconoció el alemán - se adelantó un poco.

"¿La conoces, Ludwig?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y qué hacía en tu garaje?"

Intuyendo el peligro, el cuerpo del alemán se tensó un poco. Feliciano temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos, aún en shock, y Ludwig sabía que una palabra en falso sería suficiente para que se lo llevaran, sin que él pudiera hacer nada. ¿Qué hacía en su garaje? Había ido a verle, sin duda… justo en el momento y en el lugar donde le habían citado aquellos mafiosos para darle un mensaje importante. Ya era muy mala suerte… ¿Y qué les diría? Sabían que no tenía más familia que su hermano Gilbert, así que no podía decir que era su hermana… Y las amistades de nula influencia no eran de confianza…

"Es mi novia." Sintió cómo el italiano soltaba un jadeo de sorpresa, pero evitó apartar la mirada del interrogador. "Nos habíamos citado en mi casa hoy, y se me olvidó decirle que tenía visita."

Los matones se miraron entre sí unos instantes. No sólo la familia era importante para las mafias, sino también las esposas, y que creyeran que Feliciano era su novia le daba cierta inmunidad, al menos por el momento. Ludwig se irguió en toda su corpulencia, lo que impuso un poco de respeto entre los mafiosos.

"Será mejor que la escolte hasta casa; las calles no son muy seguras. Luego podremos hablar."

Tras aceptar el acuerdo, se encontraron caminando calle arriba, Ludwig y Feliciano uno al lado del otro, y los dos mafiosos siguiéndoles, algo apartados, pero vigilando cada uno de sus gestos. El alemán era consciente de ello; no se fiaban de esa "chica" que parecía haber salido de la nada, y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. El único que parecía relajado era Feliciano, que paseaba felizmente a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Las gafas de sol se habían caído durante el forcejeo, y sus ojos dorados brillaban.

Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ludwig se había temido que no iba a volver a verlo. Que a lo peor, habría sido uno de los centenares de ciudadanos acribillados a balazos esos últimos días. Y no sólo había temido por él… también por su hermano, del que hacía ya tiempo que no sabía nada. Confiaba en que sabía cuidarse solo, pero aun así…

"Ludwig, ¿qué tal el trabajo hoy?"

La pregunta del italiano le pilló por sorpresa. Sobre todo, porque la había dicho en un tono de voz tan alto como para que se enterara toda la calle.

"¿Eh?"

"Digo, que si has hecho algún juguete nuevo."

Feliciano le miraba significativamente. Ludwig comprendió que el italiano era inocente, pero no tonto, y se había percatado de la desconfianza de sus escoltas. Decidió seguirle el juego.

"Sí. Terminé de pintar uno esta misma mañana. Te lo enseñaré cuando se seque."

"Es una pena que no me dejes verte trabajar… Me gustaría tanto~"

Ah. Conque ahí es donde quería ir a parar.

"Sabes que no me gusta que vean mis juguetes sin terminar. La verdad, no me esperaba lo que acaba de pasar; sabes que no debes entrar al taller."

"Ay, es que vi la puerta abierta, y creí que lo habías hecho a propósito… Lo siento, no lo haré más." Feliciano se aferró al brazo de Ludwig, dejando caer la cabeza en él. El alemán se sobresaltó un poco ante su proximidad, pero mantuvo la compostura.

"No te preocupes."

El pequeño teatrillo debió funcionar para levantar un poco las sospechas, porque pronto los matones se relajaron y comenzaron a charlar por lo bajito. Ludwig se relajó un poco, y miró al italiano, que parecía extremadamente feliz. Demasiado feliz, para haber estado a punto de morir.

"Feliciano," dijo bajito, casi en un susurro, "no deberías salir de casa solo. Es peligroso ahora."

El italiano le miró, aferrándose un poco más a su brazo. "Pero, te prometí que volvería a verte… por eso he vuelto. Y sabía que me salvarías si me pasaba algo~"

Ludwig arqueó una ceja, extrañado. "¿Cómo sabías eso?"

Feliciano esbozó una sonrisa, desviando la mirada, nervioso. "Porque los héroes siempre acuden a la llamada de su amada."

Su primera reacción fue creer que era una broma. Pero Feliciano le lanzaba unas miradas tan tímidas, y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado tanto, que Ludwig comprendió que se había tomado la mentira de que era su novia como una declaración. Aun así, no dijo nada para sacarle de su error; no era el momento, y él mismo se sentía algo confuso. Desde que conoció al italiano, no había podido sacarlo de su mente, y se sorprendía a cada momento recordando su fina voz, su piel de porcelana, la belleza de cada uno de sus gestos; le resultaba extraño y confuso pensar de esa manera de un hombre, pero de algún modo, sentía que todo encajaba, que todo aquello tenía sentido, que de algún modo les había unido el destino… Puso una mano sobre la del italiano, afirmando su agarre. No se veía capaz de romper las ilusiones de algo tan bello y puro, hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que él mismo sentía.

Feliciano se acurrucó un poco más en el brazo del juguetero, eufórico. ¡Todo estaba funcionando, justo como en las novelas! El príncipe que acudía en la ayuda de la dama en apuros, y luego se enamoraba y la tomaba como esposa… bueno, casi. Quizás eso sólo funcionara para príncipes, y los jugueteros se tenían que conformar con tener una novia. Todo se andaría. Sólo que Feliciano había esperado ser el novio, no la novia… Pero bueno, era él el que llevaba el vestido a fin de cuentas.

Pronto, Feliciano se dio cuenta de que se acercaban peligrosamente a su casa, y no convenía que los mafiosos que les acompañaban supieran dónde vivía. Se paró, deteniendo al alemán.

"Ludwig, ya puedo ir yo solo."

"¿Estás seguro? Debería acompañarte hasta la puerta…"

"No, no, estoy bien." La preocupación del juguetero hacía que su corazón diera saltitos de entusiasmo. "Está cerca… puedo ir solo."

Ludwig le abrazó inesperadamente, y Feliciano se encontró cubierto por sus fuertes brazos, que abarcaban por completo su delgado torso. Abrumado por la repentina – ¡y atrevida, a su parecer! – muestra de afecto, enterró su rostro en el pecho del alemán y aferró su camisa con las manos, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado.

Pero el motivo del abrazo no había sido precisamente amoroso. Los matones se habían acercado ya peligrosamente, y hablar en voz alta no era seguro, así que la única manera de hablar con Feliciano sin que le oyeran era susurrarle al oído, lo que podía resultar muy sospechoso. Con la excusa del abrazo, Ludwig podía hablarle sin levantar sospecha.

Aunque… la sensación de proteger algo tan hermoso y delicado hizo que un hormigueo le recorriera el cuerpo.

"Feliciano," susurró, hundiendo un poco su boca en su pelo, para disimular el movimiento de sus labios, "escúchame bien."

El italiano, echo un manojo de nervios, no pudo mas que asentir, deseando poder quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre.

"Quiero verte de nuevo. Pero es peligroso que vengas a la juguetería, así que tenemos que buscar otro sitio para encontrarnos."

Feliciano se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. "El banco donde nos conocimos. Espérame allí cuando quieras verme; si puedo salir, te haré una señal."

"De acuerdo." No sabía a qué señal se refería, pero el abrazo estaba ya durando demasiado, y sus acompañantes empezaban a impacientarse. Ya lo averiguaría en su momento. Para disgusto de ambos, Ludwig dio fin al abrazo, separándose.

"¿Vendrás a verme pronto?" preguntó el italiano en un ruego.

El juguetero cogió sus manos, que aún seguían posadas en su pecho, y las estrechó entre las suyas, enternecido. "Sí. Te lo prometo."

La cara de Feliciano se iluminó, y se puso de puntillas, balanceándose un poco para intentar alcanzarle, pero la diferencia de altura era demasiado grande, así que acabó rindiéndose con un quejido lastimero. Ludwig no pudo evitar sonreír, y se inclinó un poco hacia el italiano, igualando sus alturas y besando su mejilla. Feliciano, nervioso como un pajarillo, le devolvió el beso, y pronto se encontró correteando hacia casa, despidiéndose del alemán agitando la mano en la distancia.

Ludwig le devolvió un saludo breve, conteniendo la emoción en su pecho. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar sus sentimientos, porque de pronto recordó a qué había venido.

Se volvió, encarando a los dos mafiosos con semblante serio. "¿Y bien?"

"Il Turco desea verte."

Les miró, incrédulo. Él ni siquiera pertenecía a la banda de Il Russo. ¿Por qué querría Il Turco hablar con él?

"Es sobre Red Eye. Tu hermano."

El terror más frío recorrió su espalda.

.

.

"Hemos llegado."

Soltaron las esposas que apretaban sus muñecas, y Ludwig fue libre al fin de la venda que había cubierto sus ojos durante todo el trayecto. Masajeando la piel dolorida por el acero, echó un ligero vistazo alrededor. Se encontraba en un vestíbulo de pequeñas dimensiones, sin ventanas, iluminado sólo por una lámpara de neón vieja que emitía un ligero parpadeo mareante. Ante él, una puerta metálica y un guardia; tras él, los dos gánsteres que le habían llevado hasta allí, apuntándole con sendos revólveres. El mensaje era claro: un movimiento en falso, y no dudarían en pintar las paredes de carmesí.

"Levanta las manos."

Siguió la orden y el guardia lo cacheó exhaustivamente. No falló en encontrar la pistola que escondía en el interior del abrigo, por supuesto, y le despojó de ella. Ya no la volvería a ver, aunque eso no era motivo de lamento; tenía muchas más en el taller.

Tras la puerta le esperaba un pasillo angosto, por el que cabían como mucho dos personas. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de mármol, reverberando en las paredes y amplificándose enormemente. Ludwig se imaginó que sería muy fácil detectar desde fuera que había alguien en aquel pasillo… Y que un disparo allí dentro podría dejar a cualquiera sordo. Fuera el ruido que fuera, alertaría sin duda a toda la base, y no pasarían dos segundos sin que el guardia de la entrada estuviera listo para disparar a bocajarro a cualquiera que saliese. Al llegar al final, sin que nadie llamara, una mirilla corrediza que había en la puerta se abrió, y tras un cristal blindado, un par de ojos atentos les escudriñaron. La mirilla se cerró y la pesada puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido de los goznes.

La diferencia entre la iluminación del pasillo y la penumbra repentina reinante en la habitación le hicieron entornar los ojos para poder distinguir la puerta del final. Sintió el frío acero clavado en su espalda, y comprendió que no debía demorarse más; con paso cauteloso pero firme penetró en la penumbra del nuevo pasillo. Extrañamente, parecía vacío, aunque tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado. Un estruendo metálico a su espalda le hizo girarse, llevando su mano instintivamente donde solía reposar su arma; la puerta se había cerrado de golpe tras él, dejándolo solo en la penumbra. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y manteniéndose erguido y atravesó la pequeña sala. Antes de llegar a la puerta comprendió por qué se sentía observado: unos ojos se asomaban por una estrecha mirilla en la puerta, que se abrió cuando se acercó, dejándolo pasar.

Ahora se encontraba en un despacho enmoquetado de grandes dimensiones; ante él, al otro lado de la sala, un gran escritorio de roble oscuro de diseño suntuoso, y detrás del mueble, un hombre sentado en un sillón aterciopelado tapizado de rojo oscuro. Lo que primero llamaba la atención de él eran sus ropajes, exóticos y de tonos blancos y dorados, y su turbante, del que caía un velo que le cubría el pelo. Era imposible identificar sus rasgos, ya que un antifaz cubría su rostro desde la frente hasta bien pasados los pómulos, dejando visible solamente una pequeña parte de piel tostada y una fuerte mandíbula, donde crecía una ligera barba de pelo oscuro y bien recortada.

No había ninguna duda de que se encontraba ante Il Turco, el caporrégime de la banda de Il Russo en aquella ciudad de mala muerte.

"Podéis iros", ordenó a sus subordinados, que los observaban desde ambos lados de la puerta de entrada, y estos abandonaron la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Después se dirigió al alemán, haciendo un gesto invitador con la mano: "Tome asiento, por favor".

Sabiendo que un paso en falso podía costarle la vida y la de su hermano, decidió sentarse mansamente en una de las dos sillas de madera para visitantes y esperar a que fuera el sureño el que diera el primer paso. Calmadamente, Il Turco dejó oír su fuerte acento de nuevo:

"Espero que no le importe que vayamos al grano. Soy un hombre ocupado, y en esta profesión el tiempo es valioso".

Ludwig se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

"Recapitularé los sucesos: su hermano, Red Eye, contribuyó a la huida del recién elegido gobernador de Porto Speranza, Roderich Edelstein, durante su discurso. Esto se considera traición a la banda, lo que está castigado con la ejecución inmediata".

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, observándole atentamente tras el antifaz, con los dedos entrelazados casualmente sobre el escritorio. Al ver que el corpulento alemán se dedicaba a esperar con fría tranquilidad, continuó sin más teatralidad, como si estuviera leyendo un contrato invisible que casi supiera de memoria.

"Como sabrá, si lo hubiéramos ejecutado no le habríamos llamado. Y lo hemos mantenido con vida sólo por un motivo: que usted se una a la banda y participe de forma exclusiva en nuestro negocio, a cambio del indulto y la vida de su hermano".

Ludwig ponderó las opciones durante unos instantes, y luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. La respuesta fue seca y rotunda:

"No".

Ante la tajante negativa, Il Turco no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, que durante un segundo se vio claramente impresa en la manera en que se le tensaron los dedos. Con gesto decidido, Ludwig se mantuvo en silencio durante casi un minuto.

Il Turco era una persona calculadora, que sin duda había preparado aquella entrevista al más mínimo detalle. Además, era un perfeccionista: no le bastaba que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho ―tenía que sobresalir. Debía tener el punto justo de teatralidad para impresionar a su víctima, y debía salir todo como él había predispuesto. Toleraba bien poco los fallos y las fisuras en sus planes, y castigaba la desobediencia duramente, bajo el lema familiar de que las malas hierbas había que arrancarlas sin piedad para que el jardín luciera. Por eso le había costado mucha contención y un gran dominio de su ímpetu y su rabia no asesinar a Red Eye ―ese traidor― aquel día, y apresarlo para hacer aquel trueque. Pensaba obtener un beneficio de todo aquello, aunque tuviera que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para ello.

Sí, había planeado aquella entrevista al más mínimo detalle, y se había armado ante una negativa. Lo que no había esperado es que se produjera tan pronto, sin explicaciones, sin negociación. Su invitado era, sin duda, inteligente, y sabía que no iba a salir de allí vivo. No entendía el motivo de semejante comportamiento: era como un suicidio voluntario, y aunque sabía que lo que debía hacer era matarle en ese mismo instante… lo cierto es que la curiosidad le pudo.

"¿No?", cuestionó el turco. "Sabes que negarte a hacer el trato significa la muerte de ambos".

"Lo sé", se dedicó a responder su invitado, simplemente.

Durante otro silencio se miraron tensamente a los ojos. Ludwig estaba harto, harto de retrasar lo inevitable. Habían sufrido, habían huido, habían pasado hambre y frío, y esa ciudad les había consumido por dentro. Había convertido a Gilbert en el asesino que nunca había querido ser, y ahora también quería llevarse su alma, convertirle en otro matón del tres al cuarto.

No. Iba a acabar con todo eso. Creía que habían logrado huir de la muerte, pero lo cierto es que no hacían más que morir lentamente en aquella ciudad venenosa. Su hermano tendría que perdonarle por aquella decisión. Ya nada merecía la pena.

Por su mente pasó la sonrisa tierna de Feliciano como un flash.

Casi sonrió él un poco. Si hubiera llegado antes, podría haber sido su salvación. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Il Turco se levantó del sillón, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Lo entiendo. Nunca aceptaste nuestras propuestas de entrar en la banda, y puedo comprender que sigas sin estar interesado. Pero no puedo aceptar un no por respuesta".

Abrió un cajón del escritorio, del que sacó una caja de madera alargada que dejó sobre la superficie de madera. Ludwig dudó, mirando primero al caporrégime y luego a la caja. Finalmente se decidió a levantar la tapa, que giró sobre la bisagra para revelar su interior.

El corazón se le encogió cuando reconoció lo que escondía aquel cofre.

Dentro reposaba un brazo humano, roto en varias partes, sus dedos retorcidos hasta el extremo de ser irreconocibles, y sus uñas arrancadas. Los huesos, astillados, habían roto piel y músculo, y la sangre llenaba el fondo del recipiente. Parecía haber sido arrancado de cuajo desde el hombro, desgarrando los tendones, con la ayuda de un cuchillo de carnicero que había hecho tajos irregulares hasta desprender el hueso y el tejido del torso.

Y en el hombro había un tatuaje con forma de estrella, con tantos picos como víctimas importantes había asesinado su hermano.

Horrorizado ante semejante muestra de crueldad, Ludwig levantó una mirada cargada de furia, para encontrarse de nuevo apuntado por el cañón de un arma, tras el que Il Turco sonreía complacido.

"Hay cosas peores que la muerte. Y me encargaré de que ese traidor las experimente todas y cada una el resto de su larga vida, si no aceptas unirte a nosotros".

Ludwig apretó los puños, rezumando rabia.

.

.

Feliciano tuvo un estremecimiento, sentado en el sofá de su casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le había ocurrido a su juguetero.

Dejó el libro sobre su regazo, y preocupado, se asomó por la rendija de la persiana.

Desde su alta torre, la ciudad parecía el mismo infierno.

/

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo que en este fic puede morir cualquiera, así que no os fiéis de mi benevolencia.<strong>

**Benevolencia, qué bonita palabra de origen latín y apariencia italiana.**

**/**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS (general, que son muchas y no puedo contestarlas todas):

A todo el mundo desde que me fui, a saber; **Silent Miut, Cintia Love, Rainie de Forest, KawaiiTsunderexX, MissWhok, "Guest", Ann Seera, , YAOISTACABREADA, xx-WhiteQueen-xx, AmazingTamales03, El Poderoso, y otros **que a lo mejor me he saltado porque, Dios mío, soy persona y me he pasado mucho tiempo fuera**:**

Muchísimas gracias, en serio, por darme esta oportunidad y dedicar parte de vuestro tiempo a compartir esta historia conmigo. Significa mucho para mí que haya alguien que aprecie el trabajo que he puesto en esta historia, y que pueda encontrar disfrute en mi torpe escritura.

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, que siempre he leído con una sonrisa y con gran ternura, ya que siento que mis lectores se llevan un trocito de mí al pararse a contemplar algo que me resulta tan íntimo.

Y un agradecimiento especial a mi novia, que siempre está ahí para mí y que aprecia lo que escribo, aunque muchas veces los escritores nos desanimemos y lo tachemos todo de basura.

¡Intentaré responder a todas las reviews en privados durante los próximos días!

Hale, hasta la próxima~


	8. 5 Familia

**¡Hola otra vez! ¡Y gracias por vuestras amables reviews!**

**Quinto episodio, de un único acto. Eso significa que es importante, extremadamente importante. Y tanto que lo es; toda la historia gira alrededor de lo que se cuenta en estas páginas. Preparaos para ser testigos de la noche en que comenzó todo.**

**Y, ay, siento de verdad haceros leer cosas tristes. Por cierto, a partir de ahora los episodios serán algo más cortos, para poder actualizar más seguido y que me dé tiempo a pensar las cositas. Es un win-win~**

**(Por cierto, voy a corregir alguna que otra errata en los episodios anteriores. Más que nada la edad de Francis, que he tenido que modificar para que encaje. Lo iré haciendo más adelante, así que si veis notificaciones, ya sabéis el motivo~)**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES – **Personajes que salen en este ACTO. Si no queréis **spoilers**, consultad la lista **SÓLO SI ES NECESARIO.**

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

RECUERDO :

Adriano "Roma" Vargas , 40 - Imperio Romano

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 36 - Consigliere Francia

Arthur "Sly" Kirkland, 24, Soldado - Inglaterra

Lovino Vargas, 20 - Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Feliciano Vargas, 16 - Norte de Italia

Iván "Il Russo" Braginski, Don - Rusia

Natalia "Donna di Ghiaccio" Arlovskaya, Consigliere - Bielorrusia

/

PRESENTE

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22, Don - Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 38 - Consigliere Francia

Arthur "Sly" Kirkland, 26, Caporégime; fallecido - Inglaterra

/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong> Familia.

Lovino no lo sabía, pero siempre recordaría esa noche como la noche en que todo comenzó.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, contemplaba en silencio a los comensales reunidos alrededor de la mesa, donde el opíparo banquete había finalizado para dar paso al alcohol. Aquella era una cena muy importante: al fin, tras años de rivalidad, la banda de los Vargas y la de Il Russo se habían reunido en la casa de verano de su padre, en un pequeño pueblo de Sicilia, para establecer relaciones y firmar un acuerdo de colaboración. Con ello, según había entendido, unirían sus fuerzas para establecer un monopolio en la ciudad de Roma y los pueblos colindantes, dándoles un poder político y económico casi completo, al dejar su rivalidad a parte para convertirse en aliados.

A la mesa, su padre, rebosante del entusiasmo que le caracterizaba y celebrando el evento como una gran victoria, apuraba hasta el fondo su enésima copa de vino. Siempre lo recordaría así: fuerte, esbelto, con una alegría de vivir y un orgullo que podían poner una sonrisa en la cara de cualquiera. Ni siquiera se había permitido el luto tras la muerte de su madre, y con una voluntad de hierro, había levantado la familia y había cargado con los problemas sin una queja, incluso en las situaciones más difíciles. Había cuidado de Lovino lo mejor posible desde los sucesos del monasterio, seis años atrás, hasta que su primogénito fue capaz de seguir adelante y olvidar las terribles pesadillas que no le daban descanso. Lovino lo admiraba; "Roma" Adriano siempre sería un héroe salvador al que aferrarse, un pilar fuerte al que agarrarse cuando su mundo se desmoronaba.

A su lado bebía también, de manera mucho más moderada, su tío Francis. Desde que su madre había muerto (¿Cuántos años hacía ya de eso? ¿Diez? Algo nervioso, apretó la cruz de plata en su puño), Francis se había convertido en el consegliere de Adriano. El francés había sido el mejor amigo de su padre desde el instituto, y tras ingresar en la banda de los Vargas, demostró su habilidad para el mando y su buen juicio hasta llegar a ser la mano derecha del Don Roma. Tras el incidente en el monasterio, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los niños cuando Adriano estaba fuera, y Francis no tuvo problemas en quedarse en la casa para encargarse de la educación y el cuidado de Lovino y Feliciano. Por su fidelidad a la familia y la ayuda que le había prestado en esos momentos de necesidad, Lovino lo tenía en gran estima, y para él era símbolo de confianza, sensatez y seguridad. Aunque su faceta mujeriega no era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado.

Lovino se sobresaltó cuando un par de brazos le rodearon por detrás.

"Lovi~ ¿En qué piensas?"

Sin duda, era Feliciano. Nunca quemaba el contacto con su hermano, y siendo el único chico que su cuerpo dejaba que tocara en todo momento, nunca le impedía las muestras de afecto como aquella, aunque estuvieran fuera de lugar.

"Pienso que papá se está pasando con la bebida. Debería guardar un poco la compostura delante de unos invitados tan importantes".

Feliciano se asomó por encima de su hombro, y echó una risita. "Bueno, ya conoces a papá… Menos mal que tío Francis está ahí para dar imagen de seriedad, o nadie nos tomaría en serio". Luego susurró un poco más bajo. "Oye, Lovi, ¿quiénes son esos?"

El hermano mayor volvió a echar una ojeada a la mesa. Sus invitados eran, ni más ni menos, Il Russo, Don de una de las bandas mafiosas más influyentes del sur de Italia, y su consegliere, conocida como la Donna di Ghiaccio ―nada más y nada menos que la Mujer de Hielo. Él era un tipo alto y de gran envergadura, pero de aspecto amable y pacífico, lo cual contrastaba con las actividades de su banda: extorsión, asesinato a sueldo, control de gran parte del mercado negro de armas y protección de algunos peces gordos corruptos que contribuían a que su poder se extendiera cada vez más. A Lovino le parecía inquietante su calma eterna, que encerraba a un asesino habilidoso y frío. Poco se sabía del origen de Il Russo: se rumoreaba que había ingresado en una prisión de alta seguridad en Rusia, y que después de hacerse con el favor de numerosos presos, había liderado un motín. Al escapar, ataviados con los uniformes y las armas de los guardias, habían atravesado kilómetros de páramos helados, teniendo que devorar los cadáveres de los que iban pereciendo por el frío. Finalmente, formaron una banda que creció rápidamente, y por conveniencia, acabó establecida en Roma. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello fueran sólo rumores, destinados a engrandecer la figura de Il Russo y crear temor ante su mención.

Su consegliere, Donna, era una bella y altiva muchacha de aire distante y frío. Con el pelo largo y tan platino como el de Il Russo, y sus rasgos fuertes y marcados, exhibía una belleza agresiva y dominante. De ella y su relación con el Don se sabía aún menos: algunos decían que eran hermanos, otros, amantes. Unos terceros mezclaban ambas teorías. Lo único que se conocía con certeza es que nunca iban el uno sin el otro, formando una pareja inseparable, en lo cotidiano y en el crimen.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, vio la mirada de Il Russo clavada en ellos, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No pudo evitar echar un brazo hacia atrás, como protegiendo a su hermano. El Don sonrió levemente, sin dejar de clavar su mirada en ellos.

"Dígame, Roma, ¿son esos sus hijos?" preguntó en perfecto italiano. "Qué grandes están ya".

El pecho de Adriano se hinchió se orgullo. "¡Ah! ¡Mis hijos, mis hombres ya! ¡Venid, os presentaré a nuestros futuros socios!"

Aun a regañadientes, Lovino fue al lado de su padre obedientemente, seguido por Feliciano. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio; el mayor algo cohibido y desconfiado, el menor encantador y curioso. Adriano procedió a exhibirlos como si fueran caballos de raza.

"Mi pequeño Feliciano, talentoso como nadie, un virtuoso de las artes. Deberíais verlo danzar, tocar, dibujar. Exquisito, a su joven edad. Dieciséis añitos, fíjense, y ya todo un artista". El aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia a los invitados; ya estaba acostumbrado a que su padre lo abochornara de aquella manera. Adriano continuó, poniendo una mano cuidadosamente sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor, que apenas se inmutó ante el contacto. "Y este hombretón de aquí es Lovino, trabajador como nadie, con una determinación de hierro, os lo aseguro. Lo que ha superado este chico le ha hecho fuerte como un toro. Dadle unos años y estará tan grande como su padre, ¿eh?" Le dio una palmada en el hombro, y a Lovino se le escapó media sonrisa fugaz, orgulloso por la comparación.

Los invitados se limitaron a saludar con un gesto dela cabeza y un "encantado" cuando Adriano los presentó. Il Russo aún mantenía la mirada clavada en Lovino, con sumo interés. "Es un placer conocerte al fin, Lovino. He oído hablar de ti. ¿No estudiabas en el monasterio de Santa Catalina?"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del italiano. Hacía demasiado que no oía ese nombre; que apareciera tan de golpe, de los labios de aquel hombre, le hizo perder la compostura, y palideció.

Fue su padre el que lo sacó del estupor, aumentando la presión que su mano ejercía sobre su hombro. "Preferimos no mencionar ese lugar en esta casa". Lovino le miró, inquieto. Tanto sus palabras como su mirada reflejaban una ira ardiente que nunca había visto antes en él.

Il Russo, por su parte, sonrió amablemente. "Mis disculpas. No pretendía ofenderle, y mucho menos justo antes de firmar un acuerdo tan importante".

La disculpa no hizo que Adriano cambiara su actitud; más bien aumentó la tensión con la que sus dedos se clavaban en el hombro de su hijo. Lovino aguantó el dolor sin moverse, notando cómo los dedos ―_como garras― _se clavaban en su piel_ ―quédate ahí quieto y no tendré que romperte las piernas―_. Jadeó, su cara tiñéndose de un blanco mortecino; las cicatrices de su espalda quemaban como tizones encendidos, y el ardor subía por su garganta hasta su mente, oscureciendo su vista con una punzada de dolor, como el golpe de un látigo sobre sus párpados y frente. Quiso gritar, pero las palabras no salían de su cuerpo paralizado, asfixiándole poco a poco ―_no me toque, se lo ruego, no quiero, déjeme_―

"¡Lovino!"

El aire llenó sus pulmones de golpe, disipando la neblina que le impedía ver. Confuso, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre, que estaba arrodillado ante él, aún sujetando sus hombros firmemente. Ligeramente mareado, miró alrededor. Ya no se encontraba en el salón, sino que estaba sentado en una de las sillas decorativas del pasillo. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Adriano lo estrechó entre sus brazos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El gesto repentino dejó a Lovino sin aire de nuevo.

"Mi chico… Menos mal… No me des estos sustos, por favor".

Lovino comprendió que había tenido otro ataque. Vaya… cuánto tiempo hacía del último… Pensaba que ya se había recuperado del todo, pero al parecer aún quedaba algún rastro. "¿He estado… ido mucho tiempo?"

"Apenas un par de minutos, muchacho". Adriano se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta, que le hizo sentirse cálido. "Vas genial. Sigue así y pronto estarás curado". Le revolvió un poco el pelo. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Lovino. Eres fuerte, como tu padre. Y me han dicho que tu padre es un fiera, y muy atractivo".

Lovino puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita. "Claro, papá". Fuerte… si fuera fuerte no se habría quedado en blanco de aquel modo. Esperaba al menos no haber hecho mucho el ridículo ante los invitados.

Su padre puso un semblante extremadamente serio de repente. "Ahora debo pedirte un favor muy importante, chico". Lovino, acostumbrado a aquellos cambios de humor, se concentró en sus palabras. "Lleva a tu hermano arriba, y pase lo que pase, protégelo con tu vida", le ordenó en voz baja, a la vez que le ofrecía algo a la altura del vientre. Lovino bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el frío metal que sujetaba ahora en sus manos.

Una colt.

El vello de su cuello se erizó con una violenta sensación de peligro.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti, Lovino?"

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse tensamente, pero compartiendo una complicidad íntima. El orgullo y felicidad de Lovino ante el gesto de confianza de su padre era indescriptible.

"Pase lo que pase, papá. No dejaré que le hagan daño".

Feliciano, apartado, observó cómo su padre se incorporaba y caminaba de vuelta al salón. Al llegar a su altura, se detuvo, mirándole con dulzura. Le acarició el pelo con cariño, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica. "Eres igual que tu madre".

Con estas palabras, siguió su camino.

Los hermanos se miraron, sus rostros teñidos de preocupación.

.

.

En el dormitorio de Lovino reinaba el silencio.

Feliciano, abstraído junto a la ventana, miraba las nubes deslizarse suavemente por el cielo, cubriendo parcialmente la luna llena. En un murmullo, entonaba distraídamente la sonata Claro de Luna, cuyas notas casi se confundían con las voces apagadas que llegaban del piso inferior.

Lovino, sentado sobre el colchón, miraba reverencialmente la colt de su padre, que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa de escritorio. Su cuerpo, tenso, estaba totalmente inmóvil, y el latido de su corazón resonaba en sus sienes. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a ella, pero si había que hacerlo, estaba preparado. Su padre le había enseñado a usarla, ignorando los reproches de Francis; sabía cargarla, quitarle el seguro, y disparar a matar. Todo ello, según el Don, "en caso de que llegara el momento".

A qué momento se refería, nunca lo había dicho. Sin embargo, lo sabía muy en el fondo: el momento en que él ya no estuviera allí para protegerlos.

Una mezcla pastosa de incertidumbre y temor subió por su estómago, secando su boca y poniéndole los nervios a flor de piel.

"Me asustaste allí abajo, Lovi".

El mayor se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el colchón se hundió a su lado. Feliciano apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Temblabas mucho, y no respondías. Creí que ibas a ponerte enfermo de nuevo".

La preocupación sincera de su hermano conmovió a Lovino. Pasó el brazo por sus hombros, y lo estrechó contra sí con ternura. "Eso no ocurrirá, Feli. Ya has cuidado mucho de mí, y no querría darte más problemas".

"Nunca fue un problema… Sólo quiero que estés bien". Feliciano se frotó las manos, nervioso, bajando la mirada para ocultar sus ojos acuosos.

"Ey, tranquilo. Estoy bien ahora", murmuró con voz suave. "Todo irá bien".

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos intentando creer sus palabras.

Las nubes taparon la luna unos instantes, oscureciendo la habitación.

Era difícil esperar cuando cada segundo que pasaba presionaba su estómago y aumentaba poco a poco sus nervios. Alargó la mano para coger la colt y le quitó el seguro con un chasquido metálico. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo su hermano la miraba, tintado de recelo. A Feliciano nunca le había gustado todo el asunto de la mafia desde que había tenido edad suficiente para comprender el peligro que suponía todo aquello para su familia. Pero Lovino no tenía otra opción; era el primogénito, el sucesor del Don Roma, y debía estar preparado por si algo sucedía. Y ahora que el peligro se palpaba en el aire, sentía la responsabilidad recaer sobre él, haciendo más pesado que nunca el acero entre sus manos.

La mano de Feliciano se posó en su brazo, y le dio un apretón confortador. El mayor se giró y dejó un beso tranquilizador en su pelo, sin decir nada.

Las voces del piso inferior se levantaron, alteradas, y un disparo reverberó en el edificio, deteniendo los latidos de los hermanos.

Casi seguido, un segundo disparo, acompañado de un grito de dolor, hizo que Lovino se levantara como un resorte, y dejara en la cama a un asustado Feliciano.

"¡NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE!"

Salió de la habitación como una exhalación, con la adrenalina golpeando sus tímpanos a cada latido y el arma apretada entre los puños. Bajando las escaleras, sonaron más disparos, y cuando llegó al comedor apenas le dio tiempo a ver el par de sombras que se escabullían por la puerta de entrada rápidamente.

Con el corazón en un puño, recorrió fugazmente el salón con los ojos, buscando a su padre. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en él, su cuerpo se quedó helado; Adriano yacía en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, en los brazos de su tío, su cara descompuesta por el dolor. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse una última vez, y con un jadeo ronco, su padre le gritó:

"¡¿A qué esperas?!"

Lovino reaccionó como un resorte ante su voz, y se echó a correr al exterior, donde unos metros más allá la pareja de criminales se internaba en el bosquecillo que llevaba a la carretera principal, huyendo del camino de tierra. Lovino levantó la pistola y disparó dos veces, pero ambas balas dieron en los troncos de los árboles.

"¡Reserva tus balas para cuando tengas un objetivo claro!"

El italiano miró a su lado; Arthur se había puesto a su altura y corría junto a él. El inglés, que había estado haciendo guardia, había sido testigo de la fuga y se había unido a la persecución.

"Escucha, Lovino; quiero que vayas por el camino y los embosques al otro lado, ¿entendido?"

Lovino asintió y se desvió hacia el camino despejado de tierra, corriendo lo más rápido posible. Arthur tenía mucha más experiencia que él, y confiaba en que sabía lo que hacía.

Con la cabeza palpitando, y sintiendo solamente el arma entre los dedos agarrotados, el italiano esprintaba como una flecha hacia la carretera, incapaz de sentir cansancio o de apartar la mirada de su objetivo. De vez en cuando llegaba a él el ruido del follaje, algún que otro disparo, unas palabras extranjeras que no llegaba a comprender y parecían quedarse cada vez más atrás, zigzagueando entre los árboles. Oyó un disparo seguido de un improperio en lengua inglesa, y apretó aún más el paso, sintiendo el esfuerzo quemar su pecho.

Al final del camino, en la carretera, el coche de Il Russo permanecía aparcado en el arcén. Forzó sus músculos a dar más de sí, notando temblar sus rodillas. A su lado, podía oír claramente el follaje crujiendo bajo unos pies ligeros, y vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura que pasaba entre los troncos con el mismo destino. Los metros se agotaban hasta la linde del bosque, y el aire comenzaba a faltarle; si no hacía algo llegarían antes que él, incluso habiendo cogido por el camino más despejado, maldita sea.

Los pasos eran cada vez más audibles, aproximándose a él; giró la cabeza, y por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, pudo ver el rostro fuerte de la norteña, vuelto hacia él y teñido de desconcierto.

El bosque terminó repentinamente, y Lovino se lanzó instintivamente sobre ella, que levantaba el arma demasiado tarde; el disparo hirió el vacío, y su nuca y espalda golpearon el suelo con tal fuerza que el arma salió disparada de sus dedos. Sus cuerpos rodaron por el suelo por la velocidad imprimida en el impulso, y ambos forcejearon por el control. Donna acabó sobre él, sujetando como pudo las muñecas de Lovino, pero éste, cargado de adrenalina, no dudó en asestar un cabezazo, notando la nariz femenina hundirse en su rostro con un crujido. Aquello hizo que ella aflojara su agarre, y pudo apuntar su arma. Ella dio un grito de terror, casi suplicante, al ser consciente de su destino, pero el italiano no dudó: apretó el gatillo, y una bala atravesó perpendicularmente su mandíbula, quemando la piel y destrozándole tráquea y cráneo para salir violentamente por su cuero cabelludo, salpicando sangre y sesos en la hierba seca. El cuerpo cayó inerte sobre él con un golpe sordo.

Lovino tomó una bocanada de aire fresco que acarició sus pulmones inflamados. Pero el descanso no duró mucho: unos tiros le hicieron girar la cabeza justo cuando la puerta del automóvil se cerraba. Un par de balas se incrustaron en la carrocería soltando chispas, y con un estruendoso rugido del motor, el coche aceleró y se alejó por la calzada. Arthur, que apenas había salido del bosquecillo, se quedó mirando al fugitivo con cara de impotencia, y luego fue a ayudar a Lovino a quitarse el cadáver de encima.

"Lo has hecho bien, Lovino, buen trabajo", murmuró, pero el italiano le hizo caso omiso y se incorporó rápidamente, casi tropezando, echándose a correr de nuevo por el camino de vuelta a la casa.

"¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!"

Arthur cerró los ojos, apretando los puños cuando el grito desesperado del italiano desgarró el aire. No había podido detenerlo. Se había escapado, delante de sus narices.

Desvió la mirada, el fracaso atragantado en su garganta. Desde el suelo, el rostro desfigurado de Donna di Ghiaccio parecía observarlo fríamente.

.

.

El portón de entrada dio un fuerte bandazo en la pared cuando Lovino llegó, sin aliento, a la casa. Avanzó a trompicones hasta el salón, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara desencajada del horror.

Su padre yacía en el sofá, inmóvil. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una de las servilletas de lino de la mesa. Un agujero de bala ocupaba el lugar donde antes se había encontrado su estómago, del que salía un reguero carmesí que se derramaba por su costado y empapaba el tapizado del sofá.

Fue un shock para Lovino. Se había imaginado que, si el momento llegaba, gritaría, lloraría, se desharía en rabia contra el mobiliario. Y ahora que su padre estaba ―_muerto_― ante él, no lograba sentir nada salvo una acidez en el estómago que le hacía salivar y le obligaba a tragar en exceso, atragantándolo.

Mareado, tuvo que agarrarse a una silla y sentarse con la cabeza gacha. Al mirar hacia abajo, fue consciente de que su ropa estaba empapada en sangre. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de matar a una persona, y de lo exhausto que se encontraba, tanto física como mentalmente. Un sentimiento repentino de desesperanza y miedo le inundó, y rodeó de nuevo la cruz de plata con la palma de su mano, sin saber siquiera si merecía el consuelo que rezar podía darle.

Fue Francis quien, cojeando por una herida en la pierna, se acercó para sacarle de su estupor; le agarró las mejillas firmemente e hizo que le mirara.

"No es momento para perder los nervios, Lovino. Ahora debemos irnos. Aquí no estamos seguros; Il Russo nunca deja algo a medias".

El italiano intentó hablar, pero las palabras no parecieron querer salir. Tragó y lo intentó de nuevo: "No lo entiendo… Pensé que era sólo una cena de negocios. ¿Cómo ha acabado así?"

Francis le soltó, bastante cabreado. "Tu padre, Lovino, siempre actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias. Le dije que tuviera cuidado, que no la fastidiara, y míralo ahora, ¡joder!", maldijo, golpeando la mesa con la mano estruendosamente. "Tuvo que cabrearse e intentar atacar a Il Russo. Siempre igual, sin ver que sois Feliciano y tú los que corréis peligro con sus temeridades".

Lovino se incorporó, un poco herido por sus palabras. "Vigila tus palabras, Francis. Es… Era mi padre".

El francés se mantuvo tenso unos instantes, intercambiando una mirada fiera con su protegido. Luego suspiró, conteniéndose. "Está bien. Discúlpame, era un buen amigo… y me he dejado llevar". Se llevó la mano a la boca, mordiendo la piel de sus nudillos en un tic nervioso. "Tenemos que irnos, o nos arriesgamos a que Il Russo vuelva con sus hombres. A partir de ahora me haré yo cargo de la situación, y ustedes os pondréis a salvo―"

"No", interrumpió Lovino decididamente. Francis le dirigió una mirada escrutadora. "Yo soy el hijo del Don, Francis. A partir de ahora yo estoy al mando, y no voy a delegar esa responsabilidad sobre nadie".

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes.

Finalmente, Francis cedió. "Está bien. Pero permíteme ser tu consegliere. No encontrarás mejor tutor, ni nadie que conozca mejor los entresijos de este mundillo".

El italiano asintió. "Contaba contigo". Francis siempre había sido fiel a la familia durante años, y si podía confiar en alguien, ese era él.

"Bien. Si me permite la sugerencia, Don, sería conveniente que fuera a buscar a Sly y empezáramos cuanto antes a movernos de este lugar. No es seguro".

"Sí… Sí, hazlo".

El francés abandonó la habitación, y Lovino se quedó a solas en la casa silenciosa.

Era como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Su padre sólo estaba durmiendo en el sofá, tras la borrachera, y despertaría en cualquier momento. Alrededor, el mundo seguía, las manecillas se movían en las esferas de los relojes, las estrellas brillaban con toda su fuerza, y el viento seguía meciendo las hojas de los árboles.

Se quedó mirando la carcasa ensangrentada de piel y hueso que hacía unos minutos había sido su padre.

Deseó poder sentir algo por su muerte, algo más que vacío e impotencia. Algo más que incredulidad, que negación a que todo aquello hubiera pasado y que su padre no se fuera a volver a levantar, con una sonrisa grande y radiante, a revolverle el pelo; _"muy bien, Lovino, eres un chico fuerte y estoy orgulloso de ti. Tu madre estaría muy feliz de ver cuánto has crecido. Todo saldrá bien. Confío en ti"._

Cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas ya llevaban un tiempo empapando su rostro.

.

.

Dos años después, el mismo chico, de facciones más severas, estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo de Arthur, poniendo y quitando el seguro a su arma rítmicamente, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, sumido en los recuerdos.

Francis, sin decir palabra, retiraba los efectos personales del inglés, mirándolos atentamente con expresión sombría antes de introducirlos finalmente en un pequeño cofre en el que sólo rezaba el nombre del fallecido. Habían pospuesto la retirada de efectos personales hasta que encontraran el cuerpo de Arthur… pero los muy cabrones de Il Russo ni siquiera les habían dado la posibilidad de enterrar a su compañero caído, llevándose el cadáver para Dios sabía qué. Y aquello era algo que irritaba profundamente a Lovino, que por sus creencias, se veía en la obligación de enterrar su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar en paz.

Francis miró por última vez el contenido del cofre, y estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la tristeza. Ya no le volvería a ver trabajar con sus herramientas. No le vería colocarse sus gafas con cara de concentración. No tendrían discusiones tontas, ni se harían rabiar, ni compartirían una conversación profunda en la barra del bar. Nunca más tendría que fingir que no había visto la sonrisa furtiva del inglés después de asegurarle que sí que tenía una familia, y que para ellos era una persona importante.

Captó la mirada de Lovino, que le escrutaba de reojo. Había intentado permanecer tranquilo, pero la manera en que entrecerraba lo párpados esquivando el cofre con la mirada, y se mordía el labio para que no le temblara, dejaba bien claro que la muerte de Arthur había sido dura también para él. A fin de cuentas, habían estado años conviviendo, y aunque no hubiera mucha intimidad entre ellos, el agradecimiento y el cariño por su ayuda y dedicación eran inevitables.

Cerró el cofre, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Durante un minuto, ambos guardaron silencio respetuosamente. Lovino acariciaba la cruz de plata, concentrado; rezando por su alma, comprendió el francés.

"Te invito a una copa, Don".

Lovino suspiró levemente. "En su honor".

Francis sonrió. "En su honor".

/

* * *

><p>… <strong>:'(<strong>

**Prometo Spamano calentito como compensación por este episodio tan tristón y por haber sido tan cabrona como para recordaros que Arthur se reventó contra el suelo :'D**

**Espero que os haya gustado : ) Ya me diréis vuestra opinión~**

**/**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:

(**BeautifulSora**: Muchas gracias por tu review, Sora : ) Me alegra mucho que te guste la forma en la que llevo la historia; intento que la estructura mantenga el interés sin liar mucho a los personajes, ¡que son demasiados, uff! *abrazotes* Para escribir La Doncella y el Amo aún tardaré un poco, que si ya me cuesta llevar dos fics a la vez, ¡imagínate tres! Pero sí que tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo ;3)

(**Nevra Vargas**: ¡Ayyyy, qué ilu, muchas gracias! Jo, que me emociono :'3 Me alegra muchísimo que disfrutes tanto la historia, y que te haya ayudado a introducirte en el dulce, dulce Spamano~ Aunque, la verdad, hasta ahora hay más Gerita que Spamano en mi historia xD Eso lo arreglaré bien pronto~)

Hale, hasta la próxima~


	9. 6 ACTO 1 Tentación

**Anuncio****: el tango que sale en este episodio es la versión del tango **_**Por una cabeza**_** que sale en **_**La lista de Schindler**_**. Está en Youtube.**

**¡Hola otra vez! ¡Y gracias por vuestras amables reviews!**

**Bueno, ¿queríais Spamano? Pues os lo ofrezco en bandeja de plata~**

**Y ya de paso recomiendo dos buenos fics que he encontrado recientemente; uno en español, de Rainie de Forest, titulado **_**El Príncipe de Medianoche**_** (PruHunAus, de un toque muy victoriano), y otro en inglés de The Mourning of Desiree, titulado **_**The Beaten and the Damned**_** (Spamano, AU súper original). Seguro que os encantan~**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**.**

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES – **Personajes que salen en este Acto. Si no queréis **spoilers**, consultad la lista **SÓLO SI ES NECESARIO.**

**(Nombre y apodo, edad, rango y país en Hetalia)**

BANDA DE LOS VARGAS

Lovino "Romano" Vargas, 22, Don - Sur de Italia/Sicilia

Francis "Asso di Cuore"/"Ace" Bonnefoy, 38, Consigliere - Francia

Bella "Gatta Bianca", 27, Soldado - Bélgica

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25, Soldado - España

.

PERSONAJES NEUTROS

Tino Väinamöinen, 23 - Finlandia

/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

**ACTO 1**. Tentación.

El lugar habitual de esparcimiento de los Vargas estaba situado en un barrio marginal de la ciudad, cercano al muelle. Era un local de un bloque medio en ruinas que había sido abandonado hacía años, después de que los _Serpenti d'Argento_ la hubieran emprendido a tiros en aquel edificio contra el caporegime de una pequeña _famiglia_ de origen norteño, de la que nadie recordaba siquiera el nombre. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con ninguna mafia, y mucho menos si provenía del exterior: bastantes problemas tenían ya con la herrumbre que iba carcomiendo la ciudad como para preocuparse por la muerte de un extranjero, y de hecho, la diseminación de esa rama de la _famiglia_ norteña había paliado los enfrentamientos en esa zona antes conflictiva, cosa que era de agradecer para la intranquila población. Sin embargo, la fatal fama de la zona ya la había dejado casi desierta, y el bloque de pisos se encontraba vacío. Se rumoreaba que nadie se había molestado en retirar los cadáveres tras la matanza, y que el tiempo se había detenido para siempre en los pisos superiores del edificio, donde cada casquillo de bala, cada salpicadura de sangre, permanecían intactos e inviolables en el sitio donde habían caído aquella noche. Había ciudadanos que decían haber oído lamentos en las noches más silenciosas, y otros que aseguraban haber visto figuras fantasmagóricas que aparecían y desaparecían en las ventanas. Pero nadie se atrevía a comprobar la veracidad de aquellos rumores, ya que se rumoreaba que todo el que subía nunca volvía a bajar para contarlo.

Pero había un lugar en el edificio donde el tiempo seguía corriendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, de donde todas las noches se filtraba el eco fantasmagórico de una música que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente desolador: el pequeño local de la planta baja, con sus ventanas tapiadas con ladrillos gastados y su puerta desconchada de pintura verde. Atravesando la puerta, el mundo parecía abandonar por un momento el gris de la calle y recuperar el color, y el tiempo se estancaba entre los vapores del alcohol y la luz tenue.

A Lovino le encantaba aquel antro. Era un sitio tranquilo y discreto, al que apenas iban los parroquianos habituales a beber y observar a las camareras, que lejos de ser algo de otro mundo, tras un par de copas se antojaban más apetecibles. La música procedía de una máquina de discos trucada, que dejaba elegir sin necesidad de dejarse el dinero cualquier canción disponible en los discos que reposaban sobre ella, expuestos en pequeñas fundas de cartón. La mayoría de las canciones estaban algo anticuadas o sonaban con un eco cascado, lo que colaboraba a la sensación de estar sumergido en un recuerdo. Todo momento anterior era mejor que el infierno que estaban viviendo.

El grupo de los Vargas siempre se sentaba al lado opuesto a la barra, en una mesa para cuatro junto a la pared ámbar decorada con un zócalo de madera oscura. Los asientos, forrados de terciopelo verde oscuro y visiblemente envejecidos, eran dos sofás para dos comensales dispuestos a ambos lados de la mesa. Normalmente, Gatta se sentaba junto a Romano a un extremo, y en el otro se acomodaban Sly y Asso di cuore; sin embargo, aquel día les acompañaba un nuevo comensal: el joven español que había ingresado en la banda hacía apenas un mes, y que poco a poco iba ganándose su confianza haciendo pequeños trabajos para la banda. Lovino no había puesto muy buena cara al ver que el nuevo les acompañaría, pero Francis ya lo había invitado de todos modos, porque le caía bien, y era bastante triste que el hueco que solía ocupar Arthur se encontrara vacío. Al final, el italiano accedió, pero procuró sentarse en la esquina opuesta de la mesa.

"No conocía este lugar. En otra época debió de ser un garito bastante animado", comentó el español, echando un vistazo al par de hombres maduros que jugaban al póker en una de las mesas, y al borracho silencioso en la barra. Este último llevaba un uniforme de policía algo gastado, y no apartaba la mirada taciturna de su copa.

"Lo fue, pero desde su reapertura ha estado bastante abandonado", comentó Gatta. "Las chicas que trabajan aquí me han contado que el dueño no hace nada por atraer clientes. Pero, en mi opinión, con un sitio tranquilo como este no le faltará clientela siempre que mantenga las estanterías llenas de alcohol".

Una camarera que se había acercado sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. Su pelo moreno estaba recogido en un moño descuidado, del que se escapaban un sinfín de mechones, y habló en un tono cansado pero veloz: "Sí, estaría bien que tuviera más clientela; nos paga una miseria. Aunque bueno, algo es más que nada, y el dueño es un buen chico. Esta noche está en la barra, si quieren hacerle alguna sugerencia". Hizo una pausa y puso los ojos en blanco, recordando acertadamente que a sus interlocutores no les importaba lo más mínimo su verborrea. "En fin, ¿qué tomaréis?"

"¿Qué vinos tenéis?", preguntó Asso.

Se hizo el intercambio típico de preguntas y respuestas, y ella anotó los nombres de los vinos requeridos para luego marcharse a la barra. Cuando volvió lo hizo cargada con una bandeja de latón algo rayada, y depositó la orden en la mesa. "Ya saben, no se olviden de pagar o nos cobraremos la deuda por nuestros propios medios".

"¡El servicio aquí es tan agradable! Es por eso que siempre volvemos", comentó Lovino como quien no quería la cosa.

Ella le dio la espalda y siguió con lo suyo. Ya tenía suficiente con trabajar en ese tugurio para mantener al imbécil de su marido, como para encima aguantar los comentarios sarcásticos de un niñato en traje.

"Me gusta esa mujer", dijo el italiano casualmente, llevándose la copa a los labios.

Antonio se reclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano y lanzándole una sonrisa infantil. "Oh~ Le gusta porque se parece a usted, ¿verdad?", preguntó en tono inocente.

Lovino apartó la copa de sus labios y le miró, extrañado. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que había parecido advertir la presencia del español, y es que había estado ignorándole todo el camino sólo para fastidiar a su tío. Pero la comparación sin duda había despertado su curiosidad.

"¿Cómo que se parece a mí?"

Su sonrisa se tornó ladina. "Tiene un carácter de mil demonios y se hace la difícil, pero cuando le coges el truco seguro que es mansa como un cachorrito".

Gatta exclamó: "¡Lo has calado!", al tiempo que Lovino le fulminaba con la mirada, intentando hacerlo estallar en llamas, aunque sólo consiguió que combustionara su propia cara.

Francis, que reía un poco por lo bajo, acabó imponiendo orden: "Ey, nuevo, un respeto al Don o me encargaré de que te corten los meñiques".

El español levantó las manos en señal de rendición, e hizo una mueca simpática. "¡Sólo era una broma~! Perdone si le ha ofendido, señor".

Lovino apartó su mirada con un gruñido para proceder a ignorarlo de nuevo, y se desentendió de la conversación animada que comenzaron sus compañeros de mesa.

El ambiente del local le relajaba, y poco a poco se fue abstrayendo, mezclando las voces de sus compañeros con el hilillo musical de fondo. En la mesa de póquer, uno de los jugadores celebraba discretamente una victoria mientras el otro fruncía el ceño y lanzaba la mano perdedora sobre la mesa con disgusto ―"Normal que gane, ¡está contando las cartas!", alcanzó a oír de Gatta―. Casi parecía seguro que al final acabarían llegando a las manos, aunque las camareras parecían más preocupadas que el policía, que jugueteaba con su anillo de casado haciéndolo rodar sobre la barra. Lovino casi sintió lástima por él. Ser policía en aquella ciudad debía ser tan frustrante como inútil; sólo se dedicaban a apuntar los nombres de los fallecidos y a capturar a peces pequeños que a los dos días estaban en la calle gracias a sobornos en las altas esferas. Todo para acabar muriendo en un tiroteo rutinario de las mafias que verdaderamente se repartían el poder.

Sin saber cómo, sus pensamientos acabaron dando vueltas en torno a su hermano. Durante las dos últimas semanas, cada vez que lo visitaba, se había vuelto más y más nervioso, y comenzaba a preocuparle. Miraba constantemente hacia la ventana y se mordía el labio hasta despellejárselo, y no estaba centrado en nada de lo que le decía. La última vez que lo había visto tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, cosa que él negó insistentemente entre sonrisas. Lovino temía que el encierro de más de dos años lo hubiera acabado agotando mentalmente. Pero no podía dejarlo salir, y ahora aún menos, con la banda de Il Russo más agresiva que nunca e intentando quitar el control de las calles a los _Serpenti_.

_Dios, ¿por qué no nos envías ayuda? Yo no la merezco, pero mi hermano sí._

Pero la ayuda nunca llegaba.

¿Sería cierto que estaba marcado por el Diablo? ¿Que Dios no escucharía sus plegarias? Después de todo, sus manos estaban ya manchadas de sangre, y su cuerpo a duras penas resistía la necesidad carnal que encerraba ya desde hacía años, reprimida y engañada por cuerpos femeninos que no terminaban de saciarlo.

Y ahora aquel español, aquel bastardo venía como una sombra de un pasado olvidado, de un futuro que no pudo ser, a aprovecharse de su desesperanza. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y no caer en su trampa.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía sentirlo mirándole, esperando un movimiento suyo para conseguir cruzar sus miradas y hacerle perderse de nuevo en sus malditos ojos verdes.

No; tenía que escapar. Apuró su copa de una sentada y se incorporó.

"Voy a la barra un rato".

Francis arqueó las cejas, preocupado. "¿Quieres compañía?"

"Todo lo contrario".

Asso no le discutió; a veces al chico le gustaba reflexionar, y las veladas sociales no eran precisamente algo que le entusiasmara.

Lovino llegó a la barra y se sentó bastante alejado del policía, no por precaución, sino porque no quería arriesgarse a que se pusiera a contarle sus penas. Algo le llamó la atención enseguida: la superficie de la barra, que en sus visitas anteriores había estado astillada por agujeros de balas, ahora lucía nueva y pulida. Una franja que la atravesaba a lo largo estaba tallada finamente, con motivos de hojas de parra y espirales.

"¿Viene a pagar la ronda?"

El italiano levantó la mirada. El dueño del bar era un joven no mucho mayor que él mismo, de ojos violáceos y claros, y pelo rubio, casi platino. Nada más verlo comprendió por qué no podía pasarse por el bar a menudo: cuerpo delgado y débil, palidez enfermiza, ojeras interminables sobre una piel quebrada y seca; y aun así, una alegría y belleza que le hacían parecer una frágil estatua de cristal.

La gripe siciliana.

Podría haberla reconocido en cualquier lugar; eran los mismos síntomas que tenía su madre en sus mejores días. En los peores, las altas fiebres, la tos seca y el ardor de estómago y pulmones se la habían acabado llevando. Puso el dinero de la primera ronda sobre la barra, mas una pequeña cantidad adicional.

"Cóbrate y tráeme un whiskey… um…".

"Tino. ¿Alguna preferencia?".

"Tino, pues". Le gustaba saber el nombre de su barman. Una pequeña manía que había heredado de su padre. "Uno fuerte, no me importa la marca".

El chico se giró a coger una botella de whiskey añejo y un vaso de cubata. Mientras lo servía, Lovino repasaba distraído las espirales de madera con el dedo.

"¿Cambio de decoración?", preguntó.

Tino empujó el vaso hacia él. "Lo hizo el hermano de un buen amigo. Tiene una juguetería cerca del parque del distrito este; un gran artista".

"No lo dudo", respondió el italiano. Tino se fue y lo dejó sólo ―_buen barman; a un hombre hay que dejarlo en compañía de su whiskey_―, y él se quedó mirando el intrincado diseño. A su hermano le hubiera encantado. Cuando terminara todo el asunto de Il Russo lo llevaría a aquella juguetería… seguro que se le iluminaban los ojos al ver los juguetes, al menos si estaban tallados de un modo tan exquisito como aquella madera.

Su dedo pasó distraído sobre una muesca encima de una de las hojas de parra ―'Ludwig', ¿sería el nombre del artista? No tenía más importancia― y finalmente se detuvo cuando algo volvió a llamar su atención: desde la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del bar, un niño parecía observarlo fijamente. De algún modo, su palidez le dio escalofríos. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que fuera un fantasma.

La melodía del bar se cortó bruscamente, y alterado, Lovino se giró hacia la máquina de discos. Parecía que el bastardo español estaba eligiendo melodía. Cuando volvió a girarse, el niño ya no estaba, y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas… seguramente el vino se le habría subido muy rápido.

Lovino cogió aire, tranquilizándose, al tiempo que una tonadilla melódica comenzaba a inundar el bar. Conocía la canción, y se sorprendió de oírla, ya que era bastante reciente: una versión instrumental del tango _Por una cabeza_, con su inconfundible melodía que invitaba a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la composición.

"¿Sabe bailar tango, Don?"

El italiano se sobresaltó. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Antonio a su lado, apoyado en la barra. Le dirigió una mirada de desdén. "No".

"No importa. Sólo tiene que dejarse llevar; yo le guiaré".

Lovino frunció el ceño aún más de lo acostumbrado ante la mano amable del español que se extendía hacia él, invitándolo a bailar. Aunque por un momento le tentó la idea de aceptar el encantador gesto, su mente le recordó pronto la absurdidad de la propuesta: ¿Dos hombres bailando tango en un bar?

"Pero, ¿qué pretendes, bastardo?", bufó el italiano. "No pienso bailar contigo, búscate una mujer. Imbécil".

"Oh… vale".

El español parecía algo decepcionado. Lovino fingió que el whiskey de su copa era lo más apasionante del mundo mientras Antonio se alejaba, y se anotó una victoria.

Al menos hasta que Tino, que estaba secando un par de vasos de vino, comentó complacido: "Oh, un baile. No tenemos muchos de esos por aquí".

Lovino no pudo evitar girarse, con los nervios algo crispados. Hacia la pista de baile se dirigían, cogidos de la mano, Antonio y Gatta.

Al llegar, él hizo una pronunciada reverencia y la agasajó ("Permítame que le diga que está especialmente preciosa esta noche"), a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa coqueta y una caída de ojos tan perfecta, que parecía ensayada al detalle ―y probablemente lo estaba.

_Gatta Bianca_, tal y como había comentado el español, lucía fantástica con un vestido rojo y brillante, a juego con el carmín de sus labios. Salvo una ristra de pulseras en su brazo izquierdo, no llevaba ningún tipo de accesorio; pero no era necesario, ya que cualquier adorno solamente habría quitado esplendor a su elegancia natural y su largo cuello. Antonio, por su parte, estaba enfundado en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir grises que se ceñían a sus muslos. Un elegante chaqué le daba un aire distinguido y altivo que lo hacían más atractivo a ojos del italiano.

Ella dejó dócilmente que Antonio rodeara su cintura y le cogiera de la mano para guiarla. Sin embargo, acto seguido se miraron a los ojos, y algo pareció cambiar entre ambos: se reflejaba en su mirada una especie de complicidad, de determinación, que parecía hincharles el pecho y hacerles arder de repente. Con un movimiento calculado, ambos bailarines experimentados se movieron casi al unísono, deslizándose primero con cautela, coordinando los pasos más simples hasta acostumbrarse a sus ritmos para hacerlos uno. Con porte altanero, no separaban la mirada, pareciendo adivinar sus respectivos movimientos con apenas un roce. Lovino se quedó deleitado cuando el español hizo girar a _Gatta_, y esta le siguió ágilmente, haciendo subir la falda de vuelo para dejar entrever brevemente sus muslos, acabando en un corte pronunciado en los brazos de su acompañante. Una vez confiada, ella cerró los ojos y unió su sien con la mejilla de su acompañante, que pareció relajarse.

La música subió de intensidad, y con ella el baile de la pareja. Totalmente compenetrados, se deslizaban por la pista sin titubear, como si hubieran practicado los pasos una y otra vez. El _savoir-fare_ de la habilidosa bailarina, que aprovechaba cada barrida y cada boleo para girar las caderas y hacer volar la falda, le permitía detectar cada movimiento del inventivo español y responder en consecuencia. El abrazo era tan estrecho, se les veía tan sincronizados, que Lovino no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando encadenaron las piernas en una serie de ganchos, y el español atrajo a Gatta hacia él, dejándola caer suavemente sobre su cuerpo, reposada sobre su pecho.

Tras una ligera pausa, la giró en torno a sí y finalmente ella acabó colgando de su brazo con la espalda arqueada, su melena casi barriendo el suelo, y él inclinado sobre ella elegantemente mientras acababa el estribillo.

Entonces, Antonio desvió su atención del baile y subió la mirada, clavándola directamente en el italiano. Lovino se sobresaltó ante el destello de fiereza que le dirigía, y se sorprendió con el estómago atado en un nudo y aguantando la respiración.

Casi se sintió como si fuera a saltar sobre él una nube de cuervos.

El baile continuó, de nuevo con paso lento.

Lovino bebió su copa de un trago y la dejó sonoramente sobre la mesa, para después levantarse. Cruzó la pista de baile decididamente sin mirar a los bailarines y desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del establecimiento.

Los bailarines siguieron danzando en un abrazo. El español no apartaba una mirada calculadora de la puerta por donde había desaparecido el italiano.

.

.

Lovino salió al pequeño pasillo trasero, buscando algo de aire fresco. Intentó abrir la puerta trasera que daba al patio, pero estaba firmemente cerrada. Algo aturdido aún, miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba bloqueada por un candado herrumbroso. Gruñó, sintiéndose algo claustrofóbico, con el tango aún resonando de fondo, ahogado tras la pesada puerta de madera que le separaba de la pista de baile. Mareado, en parte por el vino, acabó entrando al baño de caballeros de la derecha del pasillo, y se dejó caer en uno de los sucios lavabos.

El ambiente del baño del antro no era mucho mejor que el del motel al que había ido aquel día en que le conoció. Había moho en las esquinas, pintadas en las paredes, y una especie de mugre que parecía recubrirlo todo, como si no se hubiera limpiado en años y formara parte del edificio en ruinas en vez del bar. Pero su reflejo en el espejo era diferente al de aquel día; en vez de pálido y fatigado, había una mezcla de miedo, ira y fogosidad en su rostro, y sentía el calor del vino whiskey su esófago y aturdiendo sus sentidos.

Ese bastardo… Cerró los ojos, abochornado, para no tener que ver su reflejo. Insolente… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a insinuársele de aquel modo, y delante de sus subordinados? Tenía que tener cuidado. No podía caer de nuevo, no podía ―_desviado_― sucumbir a sus ojos verdes, que le nublaban la mente, a sus movimientos gráciles pero fuertes en la ―cama― pista de baile, a su cuerpo, cubierto elegantemente por el chaleco de chaqué y los pantalones grises, pero que él había tenido el placer de ver al descubierto, de tocarlo y de deslizarse sobre él, como en un baile, como en…

_¡No!_ Cogió una bocanada de aire, acalorado por sus propios pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que el tango había acabado hacía un tiempo, y que sólo el deseo de visualizarse allí, bailando con él, mantenía el eco de los violines en su mente. No creía que pudiera volver a la mesa, no sin antes calmar el ansia que le asfixiaba.

.

.

"Conque dabas clases de baile, ¿eh?"

"Puede que sí, o puede que sea otra trola", respondió _Gatta_ pícaramente.

Francis soltó una risita divertida. _Gatta_ nunca hablaba sobre su pasado, dando una versión distinta cada vez que alguien preguntaba, por lo que nadie sabía exactamente de dónde procedía aquella chica. El único que conocía algo sobre ella era aquel que la había convencido para unirse a la banda, dos años atrás: el mismo Francis. La había encontrado trabajando en un club para caballeros en el centro de la ciudad, que solía frecuentar cuando _Il Russo_ aún no tenía demasiada influencia en Porto Speranza ―o más bien, ella lo había encontrado a él. Se le presentó como Bella, una de las camareras del local. En realidad, lo de camarera era un simple eufemismo para prostituta, término que preferían evitar por no estar acorde con la "imagen respetable del negocio", pero que definía exactamente la función de las hermosas chicas del lugar: sentarse con los peces gordos del lugar durante sus reuniones para reír chistes insulsos, "animar el juego", servir las bebidas, poner tiesa alguna que otra arma y, por un generoso extra, montar a algún iluso y hacerles creer que gracias a ellos acababan de tener el orgasmo de su vida.

Francis siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido para diferenciar a las personas valiosas del montón de mediocres con aires de superioridad, y después de ir varias veces al local, ya le había echado el ojo a aquella camarera camaleónica, que siempre se las apañaba para no irse sin un cliente adinerado a la cama. Su capacidad para cambiar su personalidad y modo de actuar en segundos para adecuarse a su objetivo le había dejado asombrado, y durante unos días se dedicó a observarla simplemente ir de reunión en reunión, cambiar el lenguaje corporal según el cliente, inventarse decenas de nombres y edades e incluso fisgar disimuladamente en un par de carteras para echar un vistazo disimulado a su contenido monetario y ver si el trabajo merecía la pena. Tenía una capacidad de observación y una memoria precisas que la ayudaban en su interpretación, y su confianza y su cuerpo bien moldeado indicaban fuerza e independencia.

El nuevo no llevaba aún un minuto sentado a la mesa cuando volvió a levantarse con un leve "disculpadme, enseguida vuelvo".

_Gatta_ esperó a que se hubiera alejado un poco para dejar caer un suspiro. "Espero que este chico no distraiga demasiado a Lovino. Es joven aún, y un jefe con las hormonas revueltas no es bueno para el negocio".

Francis casi se atragantó con el rosado. Bajó el vaso e hizo una mueca divertida. "¿Te has dado cuenta de que Lovino…?"

"Oh, vamos, Francis", atajó ella. "¿Crees que se me escaparía algo así?"

"¿No te importa?"

Ella dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa. "No es asunto mío a quién lleve a la cama; cosas más extrañas he visto, créeme. Y si lo dices por mí… sólo me acostaba con Lovino de vez en cuando porque le subía la moral, y mantener al jefe feliz es parte de mi trabajo. De ningún modo siento algo por él. Hace mucho que dejé de sentir algo por nadie".

Durante unos instantes se quedaron en silencio. De fondo sonaba una vieja balada italiana, tan cascada que la letra era casi ininteligible. Los ojos de _Gatta_ examinaban con atención felina a los parroquianos. Francis vio que detenía su mirada especialmente en el policía, que en ese momento soltaba la alianza dentro de la jarra vacía de cerveza, con aire melancólico. Su rostro no cambió, pero cuando volvió a centrar su atención en la mesa se acarició inconscientemente el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

"Dime una cosa, querido". Puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas. "Eres un hombre capaz, con estudios, con recursos. ¿Cómo has acabado en este vertedero? ¿Por qué alguien como tú que podría tenerlo todo, ha acabado involucrado en una banda mafiosa?"

Un resplandor triste iluminó los ojos del francés, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apagada.

"Por una mujer".

.

.

Lovino pudo oír el ligero chirrido de la puerta del baño tras él.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué esperaba, pero sí a quién, y su corazón latía desbocado mientras su mente intentaba convencerlo de escapar mientras aún podía. Pero el cuerpo no le respondía; no, ya no quería escapar, en el fondo sabía que era ya demasiado tarde para eso. Esa aura de peligro, de incertidumbre, le tenía atrapado. La sensación de claustrofobia aumentó cuando los pasos se detuvieron a su espalda, tan cerca que podía sentir claramente su presencia cosquillear la piel de su nuca.

Los dedos de Antonio tocaron levemente su hombro, y Lovino ahogó un jadeo al notar el dolor punzante de las brasas atravesar la piel hasta golpear el hueso, dejándolo sin aire. Se mordió el labio, dispuesto a aguantar el ardor; deseaba aquel contacto, y su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de sentirlo contra él.

Se concentró en los dedos del español, que se detenían unos instantes, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación, y que luego continuaron avanzando, perfilando con cuidado su hombro y bajando por su brazo, quemando la piel bajo la fina camisa. La voz del español se volvió un murmullo cálido que acarició su cuello, como aquella vez ―_los cuervos te sacan los ojos cuando menos te lo esperas―_.

"Si preferías bailar en privado, sólo tenías que decírmelo".

No hubo respuesta. Sus dedos llegaron hasta la muñeca, y se extendieron sobre la piel desnuda del dorso de su mano hasta entrelazarse con los dedos del italiano. Lovino le dejó dócilmente que levantara su mano a la altura de su hombro. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando Antonio posó la mano izquierda sobre su cadera y se pegó a él, cubriendo su espalda con su pecho, casi envolviéndolo, como si fueran a bailar.

"¿Por qué no te dejas llevar? Resistirse es inútil".

Abrió los ojos, y a través del espejo, su mirada se encontró con la del español. Despedía de nuevo un brillo peligroso, dominante; y aquello, lejos de asustarlo, lo turbó, bajando sus defensas. Intentó mantenerse frío, pero su respiración agitada y el calor que bullía bajo su piel, enrojeciéndola, derrumbaban su farsa. Antonio acercó la mano de Lovino a su boca, besando su muñeca, y los dedos del italiano estrecharon el enlace en respuesta. El pulgar del español acarició levemente su palma, haciendo que un cosquilleo le recorriera el brazo hasta anidar en su pecho.

Los labios de Antonio viajaron a su hombro, dejando un rastro de besos suaves que subían por su cuello. Lovino apartó la mirada del espejo, inclinando el cuello al hacerlo, facilitando así el contacto de los labios con la fina piel. Un suspiro de placer salió de su pecho cargado para evaporarse en su boca.

"Romano… déjame guiarte", le susurró Antonio al oído. Su voz sonó entrecortada, y Lovino se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos temblaban, y de que ambos intentaban contener su deseo.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles en la penumbra, conscientes de su situación. Sólo podía oírse el murmullo de la balada que sonaba en la pista de baile, y sus respiraciones pesadas e irregulares.

En el espejo, el reflejo de la cruz de plata era tan brillante como el de los ojos verdes de Antonio.

.

.

_El día que separó las cortinas de la zona reservada para acercarse a él, ella jugaba a ser Bella, hija de un jugador de póker que había sido asesinado delante de ella tras ganar una partida con un capodecime de la zona. Claro que su padre había muerto ya de incontables maneras, según las historias que contaba. A su lado entró su gata blanca, que compartía con ella su mirada clara de astucia felina._

"_Me has estado observando mucho estos últimos días", comentó, sentándose sobre la mesa y dejando ver sus torneadas piernas. La gata saltó sobre ella y se quedó sentada en sus muslos, enroscando y desenroscando la cola mientras observaba atentamente al elegante francés que les acompañaba._

"_Me gustan tus juegos de seducción", había contestado Francis. Su aparición no le había supuesto una sorpresa; hacía tiempo que la esperaba, y al oír el repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre la melodía de jazz que sonaba en los altavoces, supo que al fin había decidido acercarse. "Y tú querías que te observara"._

"_Me gusta alardear ante los entendidos", confesó ella, complacida. Aquel día lucía un vestido de lentejuelas negras, y un maquillaje ligero que, por su ausencia, resaltaba la frescura de su rostro. "Puedo seducir a cualquier hombre de esta sala, eso se lo aseguro", añadió suavemente._

_Francis sonrió educadamente ante su descaro. "¿Incluso a mí?"._

_Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, ladeando la cabeza para dejar que su melena cayera libremente sobre su hombro. Con un gesto parsimonioso, le quitó la fedora y se la puso ella misma. Su voz se redujo a un murmullo coqueto._

"_Señor Francis Bonnefoy… Sé quién es usted, y sé que si estuviera interesado solamente en el sexo, ya habría pagado por mis servicios. Este es un trabajo muy denigrante, además de arriesgado. No sé qué quiere de mí, pero en estos tiempos, y en esta ciudad, una mujer sola tiene que ingeniárselas como sea para salir adelante". Hizo una pequeña pausa, y levantó unos centímetros la falda, dejando entrever su liguero y el cañón de una pequeña pistola de mano._

"_Le aseguro que no será necesario usar esa pistola, señorita", dijo Francis con voz tranquila. "Sólo soy un cliente más de este establecimiento; es usted la que se ha acercado. Deduzco por ello que tiene algo que ofrecerme"._

_Ella pareció divertida. "Me sorprende su capacidad de deducción; sí, sí que tengo una propuesta para usted. Hay algo que he aprendido en este trabajo: una se entera de muchas cosas cuando los hombres menosprecian la inteligencia y el poder de una dama de compañía, hablando en su presencia de asuntos que les podrían perjudicar. Y esa información tan valiosa puede ser de mucha utilidad a alguien como usted", añadió en tono sugerente. "Estoy dispuesta a ejercer de espía si me saca de este tugurio"._

_Francis le dedicó una sonrisa amable. "Todo eso que has dicho es cierto. Tus habilidades me resultarían útiles, y tu oferta me atrae. Pero mi profesión es peligrosa; muchos de los que empiezan no pueden soportar la idea de poder perderlo todo, y no dudarían en traicionar a sus compañeros por volver a sus vidas anteriores". Se inclinó un poco hacia ella. "Y ahora dime: ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?"._

_Ella soltó una risilla cantarina. Agarró el borde de uno de sus guantes largos, el izquierdo, y con cuidado, lo deslizó hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto una única cicatriz, desde el hueco del codo hasta su muñeca, con marcas de haber sellado el corte con varios puntos. Pero eso no era lo único que quería mostrar al impresionado Francis, sino que levantó la mano, mostrándole el dorso. En su dedo anular se hallaba la marca inconfundible de un anillo de boda que había quedado pequeño con el tiempo, hundiéndole la piel. Sólo que no había rastro del anillo._

"_Porque estoy harta de esta vida, y no me queda nada que perder"._

_Las pupilas de la gata se estrecharon hasta quedar convertidas en meras rendijas._

_._

_._

Aferrándose con fuerza uno al otro, se comían la boca, incapaces de separar sus labios por más tiempo. El ansia se había convertido en un torbellino de jadeos y manos nerviosas, que se posaban unos segundos para después seguir acariciando, indecisas, recorriendo pelo, cuello, espalda, buscando algún centímetro de piel bajo la camisa. Las de Antonio tantearon bajo el cinturón del italiano, siguiendo el contorno de sus glúteos hasta aprisionar la parte inferior de los muslos, y lo presionó contra sí, arrancando un jadeo sorprendido de Lovino.

Preso entre el cuerpo caliente del español y el frío lavabo que se clavaba en sus nalgas, Lovino posaba las manos en su cuello y le acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula con los pulgares, recibiendo pequeñas descargas cuando sus lenguas se tocaban, notando cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido hasta niveles asfixiantes. La tela de sus pantalones se ceñía a su miembro hinchado, y abrió las piernas para sentir el roce contra la erección de su compañero, meciendo sus caderas suavemente al ritmo de su respiración. En un gesto travieso, Antonio deslizó sus manos hacia el cinturón y lo desabrochó, para luego hacer lo mismo con el pantalón. Lovino se separó de sus labios para soltar una exclamación, entre confusa y deseosa. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, la mano de Antonio acabó cubriendo la tela húmeda, acariciándolo con el pulgar con un movimiento amplio que sacó un par de gemidos a su amante.

Animado por la victoria, el español continuó el roce, acariciándole en toda su longitud y sintiéndolo palpitar al contacto. Lovino clavó los dedos en la ropa de Antonio, y levantó la mirada, estremeciéndose por el placer.

"_Oh Dios, ¡Dios!"_

Notó que Antonio se detenía, y miró hacia debajo de nuevo a ver qué ocurría. Se encontró con una mueca divertida, con las cejas arqueadas insolentemente. Entonces le sobrevino un momento de lucidez y se dio cuenta de la blasfemia que acababa de soltar.

El estómago se le hizo un nudo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había saltado todos sus principios por un capricho del cuerpo, y ahora estaba allí, jadeando para coger aire, mientras ese descarado español le provocaba, volviendo a acariciar su… su…

Se estremeció de nuevo, abrazándose a su cuello.

.

_El Diablo te ha tentado, y tú has sucumbido a la tentación._

_._

"¿Ve, Don? Resistirse es inútil", comentó Antonio descaradamente.

Lovino le lanzó una mirada furiosa, molesto por el atrevimiento de su subordinado. Él era el culpable de todo, él era el culpable de que no pudiera contenerse y sucumbiera al placer.

"_Sei il Diavolo_. Eres el puto Diablo".

Antonio pareció entusiasmado por la ocurrencia, y soltó una risotada que lo irritó aún más si podía.

En ese momento hubo un fuerte estruendo, y el sonido de una metralleta cubrió la música. Una voz altiva se elevó entre los gritos de las camareras.

"¡ROMANO VARGAS!"

/

* * *

><p><strong>Cochinoooootes, ahí en un baño público, que os van a pillar, ains.<strong>

**En fin, lo prometido es deuda~ Ojalá os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**No sabéis la de vueltas que le he dado a este acto hasta que me ha contentado. Espero que haya merecido la pena y os haya gustado :3 Y para el próximo, adelanto acción y pueeeede que un encuentro inesperado. Ya veremos.**

**Como siempre, gracias por seguir aquí conmigo.**

**/**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:

(**Nevra Vargas:** Ay, pobre Arthur, lo sé, me gusta el personaje… ¡pero lo que me estoy riendo con las reacciones de la gente no se puede pagar con dinero! Y sí, Bielorrusia me ha durado bien poco la pobre, pero también es un personaje que me gusta. Tengo esta manía por hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan, mira tú por dónde…

Adelanto que Adriano no hace las cosas porque sí, aunque sea impulsivo. Aún me queda muuuucho por desvelar sobre los motivos de sus acciones aquella noche. A fin de cuentas, sólo os he enseñado lo que ocurrió a ojos de Lovino. Faltan puntos de vista~

Y sí, la necesidad ha unido a los hermanos, qué le vamos a hacer. Tómame bien la palabra con lo del Spamano, que te aseguro que es cierto ; ) Y siempre que me dejes un review te lo responderé con mucho gusto. Grazie mille per leggere il mio scritto!)

(**BeautifulSora:** ¡Qué bien que te guste tanto el fic! :D Actualizo tan rápido como puedo, te lo aseguro… pero prefiero calidad a rapidez, así que cuando no me gusta mucho lo que he escrito, lo reescribo una y otra vez hasta que esté a la altura de unos lectores como vosotros.

Sí, sí, soy cruel, pero es que cuando me gustan los personajes, las ganas de hacerlos sufrir me pueden, ay… Y bueno, es una historia sobre mafias; si no hubiera muertes, sería poco realista =v= Intento estructurar la historia lo mejor posible, porque ¡no te puedes hacer la idea de la de datos que tengo que desvelar aún! ¡Si no lo estructurara todo, me perdería!

¿Quién no es un poco perv por aquí? Jeje~ Gracias por leer, y por tu entusiasmo. Ciao bella!)

.

Hale, hasta la próxima~


End file.
